Arabella w rajtuzach, czyli romans socjalistyczny
by Merryloon
Summary: Arabella Figg prowadzi podwójne życie. W dzień udaje starą pannę zainteresowaną jedynie herbatkami w gronie pań i wymianą plotek. W nocy okrada domy miejscowych notabli, aby wzorem Robin Hooda, to, co zabrała bogatym, dać biedakom. Gdy włamuje się do rezydencji słynnego Gilderoya Lockharta, właściciel przyłapuje ją na gorącym uczynku.
1. część pierwsza

Tekst napisany w ramach akcji Walę-tynki na Forum Mirriel. Streszczenie pod tytułem to moderatorski prompt, na bazie którego należało stworzyć opowiadanie.

Betowała **Pantera**.

Ostrzeżenia: harlequinowy klimat, crack, luźno potraktowany kanon, sporo cytatów i nawiązań (żeby nie psuć zabawy, ich listę podam na końcu)

**Arabella w rajtuzach**

**czyli romans socjalistyczny**

_Arabella Figg prowadzi podwójne życie. W dzień udaje starą pannę zainteresowaną jedynie herbatkami w gronie pań i wymianą plotek. W nocy okrada domy miejscowych notabli, aby wzorem Robin Hooda, to, co zabrała bogatym, dać biedakom. Nie czuje się winna. Wie, że ludzie pracują ponad siły za marne wynagrodzenie w manufakturach, rosnących jak grzyby po deszczu w okolicach Manchesteru. Ich właściciele nie dbają o bezpieczeństwo zatrudnionych, o czym Arabella boleśnie przekonała się, tracąc rodziców w fabrycznym wypadku. Gdy włamuje się do rezydencji słynnego Gilderoya Lockharta, właściciel przyłapuje ją na gorącym uczynku. Arabella zaczyna go uwodzić i wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi Gilderoya, ucieka. Nie potrafi jednak zapomnieć o zmysłowych pocałunkach..._

**część pierwsza**

* * *

Rodzący się świt malował niebo na wschodzie łagodnymi smugami różu i fioletu. Lekki wiatr pieścił rozpaloną twarz Arabelli jak dłonie czułego kochanka, kojąc pobudzone odchodzącą nocą zmysły. W dole, u jej stóp, wynurzał się z mroku przepyszny dwór. Otulony snem i ciszą, wydawał się nieświadomy dokonanego na nim gwałtu. I tym razem zadanie zostało wykonane – nie zatrzymały jej nawet wrogo nastawione, białe pawie, które ruszyły na nią z groźnym szelestem piór, gdy tylko przeskoczyła przez mur do ogrodu. Ucierpiało to, co ucierpieć musiało: okno, skarbiec i duma pana domu. Pawie nie musiały cierpieć, ale nierozważnie stanęły jej na drodze. Nic nie mogło powstrzymać Arabelli Figg.

Poprawiła przewieszony przez ramię wór z łupami, posyłając ostatnie, pogardliwe spojrzenie uśpionej rezydencji. Jej roziskrzone oczy rzucały śmiałe wyzwanie temu lęgowisku zła, temu plugawemu leżu moralnej zgnilizny i rozpusty, poprzysięgały krwawą wendettę w imię pokrzywdzonych, wyzyskiwanych mas, zapowiadając upadek imperium galeona, zapowiadając ból, łzy i rewolucję, hej! Ale to później. Jeszcze nie nadszedł czas. Odgoniła od siebie błogą wizję pożogi pochłaniającej fabryki dookoła Manchesteru i uniósłszy rękę, zerknęła na zegarek. Trzy, dwa, jeden…

Nieruchomą ciszę budzącego się poranka rozdarł przeciągły skowyt, dobiegający z okien okradzionego dworu. Arabella przez chwilę upajała się jego dźwiękiem, chłonąc z lubością skondensowane w nim cierpienie oraz bezsilny gniew, po czym odwróciwszy się, z poczuciem dobrze wypełnionego obowiązku, odeszła.

* * *

— Błagam, panie Malfoy, sir! Proszę spróbować się uspokoić!

— JA JESTEM, DO STU TYSIĘCY PIORUNÓW, SPOKOJNY! — Lucjusz Malfoy huknął pięścią w stolik, aż na szklanym blacie pojawiła się długa rysa.

— Kochanie, nie afektuj się tak. Pamiętaj, co mówił lekarz — strofowała go jego małżonka, Narcyza Malfoy, niezmordowanie podtykając mu pod nos sole trzeźwiące.

— NIE NAPRZYKRZAJ MI SIĘ, KOBIETO! — Lucjusz Malfoy huknął raz jeszcze.

— Sir, przedsięwzięliśmy wszelkie środki ostrożności, żeby zapobiec…

— I NIE ZAPOBIEGLIŚCIE! ZAMILCZ W KOŃCU, PLUGAWY SKRZACIE! MYŚLISZ, ŻE SKORO NAUCZYŁEŚ SIĘ MÓWIĆ ZGODNIE Z REGUŁAMI GRAMATYKI, MASZ PRAWO SIĘ DO MNIE ODZYWAĆ?! PRECZ!

Gdy skrzat w podskokach wypadł z salonu, arystokrata westchnął i zaczął intensywnie rozmasowywać sobie skronie.

— Kto. Kto mógł zrobić coś tak zuchwałego, coś tak potwornego w swojej bezpośredniości i braku wyrafinowania, a jednocześnie coś tak szatańsko sprytnego? Trzeba mieć nie lada tupet, żeby włamać się do mnie. DO MNIE! Ze wszystkich najobrzydliwiej bogatych ludzi na świecie! — Lucjusz Malfoy urwał i powiódł rozbieganym, jakoby obłąkanym wzrokiem po suficie. Zdawał się coś kontemplować i ważyć w głębi swej czarnej duszy, a im dłużej to coś kontemplował i ważył, tym jaśniejszym płomieniem gorzał w jego oczach mefistofeliczny ogień.

— Ojcze? — zaczął z wahaniem Draco Malfoy, jego syn, porzucając swą dotychczasową kryjówkę i wysuwając się pełzakowatym ruchem spod zasłony. Status jedynego spadkobiercy dziedzictwa Malfoyów zapewniał mu jako takie bezpieczeństwo w obliczu rodzicielskiego gniewu.

— Nie teraz, Draco. Obmyślam zemstę.

— Ojcze, pozwól mi coś powiedzieć.

— Draco, nie irytuj ojca — przestrzegła zza kominka Narcyza Malfoy.

— Słuchaj matki, Draco.

— Dobra, i tak coś powiem. Widziałem złodzieja.

— Co?! — zakrzyknął z pasją Lucjusz, podrywając się z fotela. Jednym, sprężystym susem doskoczył do swojego potomka, chwytając go za przód koszuli.

— Lucjuszu, nie! — zalamentowała zza kominka Narcyza.

— O czym jeszcze mi nie powiedziałeś? — syknął Lucjusz, potrząsając gwałtownie swoim jednorodzonym. Koszula na piersiach Dracona rozchyliła się lekko, odsłaniając gładką, alabastrową skórę. Niestety, nikt się nie skusił.

— Myślałem, że to nie ma znaczenia! Przecież sam też już go widziałeś! — wykrztusił młodzian.

Przez dłuższą chwilę ojciec i syn mierzyli się wzrokiem. Lucjusz na wszelki wypadek potrząsnął Draconem jeszcze raz i odstawił go na ziemię. Założywszy ręce na plecach, podszedł wolnym krokiem do okna, aby zapatrzyć się w jaśniejące niebo i oddać rozterkom. Jak przyznać się, że ze spotkania z owym niesławnym złodziejem grasującym po okolicy zdołał zapamiętać tylko jedną, błahą rzecz? Nie mógł nawet określić tego spotkaniem "twarzą w twarz"! Zacisnął powieki, a przez jego oblicze przemknął grymas niewypowiedzianej męki. Obraz nieubłaganie nadlatującej w kierunku jego policzka, oblepionej ziemią podeszwy wynurzył się nagle z czeluści pamięci, tak samo wyraźny i żywy, jakby całe zdarzenie miało miejsce zaledwie wczoraj, a nie pół roku temu. Ta nadciągająca ze złowrogim świstem podeszwa… a potem już tylko ból i wirujące gwiazdy.

— Umówmy się, że od myślenia jestem ja, Draconie — odezwał się ozięble Lucjusz, przerywając ciszę. — Czy widziałeś jego twarz?

— Nie, niby jak? Był zakutany od góry do dołu…

Malfoy Senior zwarł szczęki, starając się puścić mimo uszu buntowniczy ton syna, zwiastujący początek pyskówki.

— Czy coś rzuciło ci się w oczy? Coś w jego zachowaniu, w wyglądzie?

— Nie, w sumie… w sumie coś tak, chyba…

Lucjusz odwrócił się od okna i skierował wzrok na Dracona, podwajając czujność.

— Kontynuuj?

— Na wysokości klatki piersiowej, tu, w tym miejscu… — Draco na wszelki wypadek zwizualizował swoje słowa. — … złodziej miał jakby… więcej ubrania, więcej… ogólnie więcej. To wyglądało jak… — Naraz spłynęło na niego olśnienie. — To była kobieta!

AHA! W umyśle Lucjusza Malfoya przeskoczyła diabelska iskra. Więc to tak! Jakaś niewyżyta, plebejska wszetecznica ganiała dziś nad ranem jego pawie! Wstyd! Wstyd i hańba! Splunął ze wstrętem. Jego umysł dalej pracował na najwyższych obrotach i właśnie wysunęła się w nim szufladka opatrzona plakietką "tortury, zadawanie mąk piekielnych".

— Sir, przybyli aurorzy — zaskrzeczał od drzwi skrzat i szybko się ulotnił, zanim sięgnęło go nienawistne spojrzenie pana domu.

Do pomieszczenia wkroczyli raźnym krokiem dwaj stróże prawa.

— A dzień dobry, dzień dobry! Całuję rączki pani domu! — przymilił się jeden z nich, doskakując z błyskiem w oku do Narcyzy i obsypując jej białe dłonie mokrymi pocałunkami. — Bazyli, ścielę się do nóżek!

— Ty, weź powściągnij żądze, bo tu pan paczy z ukosa… — Towarzysz szturchnął go w bok, zerkając z zaniepokojeniem na demoniczne oblicze Lucjusza Malfoya. Odchrząknął. — Dobry! Ponoć włamanie było?

Lucjuszowi drgnął kącik ust. Jego palce zeszponiły się i wbiły w oparcie fotela.

— Czyli że było, dobra. — Auror naskrobał coś w notesie. — A zginęło coś? Bo tak na oko ciężko powiedzieć, nawalone tu, że przejść nie można…

— Czy coś zginęło? — wycedził powoli arystokrata, a jego nozdrza wydęły się jak u przygotowującego się do szarży byka. — DUSZA TEGO DOMU!

Auror znów coś zaczął skrobać, ale po chwili przestał i zapatrzył się w kartkę. Po krótkim zastanowieniu skreślił to, co napisał i spojrzał na Malfoya.

— To nie było na poważnie, tak? Żarcik taki?

Lucjusz zgrzytnął zębami. Dramatycznym gestem machnął ręką w kierunku okna.

— Zabiję tego, kto zrobił to moim pawiom!

Auror wytężył wzrok i dostrzegł w najdalszym zakątku ogrodu zbitą w drżącą, przerażoną kulę grupkę ptaków. Niektórym z nich wyraźnie brakowało piór w ogonie.

— A niech mnie! Białe pawie? — Na twarzy aurora pojawiła się mieszanina podziwu i niedowierzania. — Ludzie to jednak mają nasrane…

— DOSYĆ TEGO! — Poczuł, jak chwytają go dwie szponiaste ręce i w następnej sekundzie znalazł się oko w oko z rozwścieczonym Lucjuszem Malfoyem, którego mordercza mina zwiastowała mu rychły zgon. — Chcę, żeby dorwano złodzieja, chcę, żeby przywleczono go tutaj, chcę, żeby podano mi topór i…

— Załatwione! — Auror zamachał rozpaczliwie rękami. Pomyślał w duchu, że jeśli wyjdzie żywy z tej rezydencji, natychmiast bez gadania uda się do Horkruksa ("ubezpieczenia na życie i przeżycie").

Lucjusz Malfoy puścił go i odepchnął z odrazą wykrzywiającą jego szlachetne rysy.

— Mój syn widział złodzieja. To kobieta.

— Skąd ta pewność? — Auror przezornie odsunął się poza zasięg rąk arystokraty. Ten posłał mu jadowite spojrzenie.

— Mój syn twierdzi, że dostrzegł piersi.

Narcyza z głośnym, rozdygotanym westchnieniem przysiadła na szezlongu, intensywnie wachlując sobie twarz. Niepojęta groza sytuacji odebrała jej resztki sił. Auror zerknął znad notatnika na bladolicego młodzieńca, który zajmował się desperackimi próbami wtopienia się w ścianę, a na jego obliczu pojawił się lubieżny uśmiech.

— Oho! My sobie gadu-gadu, a tu niepostrzeżenie wkradło się nam napięcie erotyczne… Czy panicz byłby łaskaw podać więcej szczegółów?

Draco wyglądał na bliskiego omdlenia.

— Pański syn jakiś niezdrów — zauważył życzliwie stróż prawa. — Hemofilia? Anoreksja…?

— Nieuleczalny seksapil — warknął Lucjusz (Narcyza głośniej załkała), po czym zwrócił się do syna: — Idź, pobaw się z Astorią. Przyzwyczajaj się, to twoja przyszła żona. Och, i Draco! — zawołał niewinnie, gdy posępny młodzian opuszczał salon. — Fiukał Potter.

Draco poderwał głowę, a jego stalowoszare oczy rozbłysły jak trzy gwiazdy.

— Harry? Harry do mnie fiukał?

— Chciałbyś, co? — Lucjusz wybuchnął ponurym i bezgranicznie okrutnym śmiechem.

Draco ukrył twarz w dłoniach i wybiegł z pokoju. Coś kazało przypuszczać, że jego serce krwawi, zdeptane ojcowską bezwzględnością. Malfoy senior pokręcił z irytacją głową.

— Zbyt długo przebywał w fandomie.

— Fun Dom? To jakiś burdel? — upewnił się nieśmiało auror.

— Uzależnił się od haszyszu.

— Nie haszyszu, tylko slaszu! — wymamrotała przez chusteczkę Narcyza, ocierając łzy.

— Nieistotne. Nie mówmy już o tym. Pokonwersujmy o czymś przyjemniejszym.

— Na przykład o włamaniu? — podsunął dyplomatycznie auror.

— I jak tu nie oddać się dekadencji? — mruknął męczeńsko Lucjusz, ponownie podchodząc do okna. Na zewnątrz był już poranek pełną gębą. Zawodziły pawie.

— Panie Malfoy, a wracając do tych piersi… znaczy, do złodziejki — podjął auror, lecz arystokrata nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, zatopiony we własnych, kasandrycznych myślach.

— Kimkolwiek jesteś — wysyczał w szybę, zwężając oczy do drapieżnych szparek — gorzko pożałujesz tego, że odważyłaś się podnieść rękę na ród Malfoyów. Moja zemsta dosięgnie cię choćby i w piekle…

W głębi dworu zagrzmiały organy.

* * *

Chudy Artur obudził się i od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Z dachu dochodziło jakieś koszmarne szuranie i chrobotanie. Wygramoliwszy się spod zszytej z nierównych kawałków materiału pierzyny, uzbrojony w posklejanego drąga, podkradł się do okna i wystawił głowę na zewnątrz. Oberwał spadającą z góry dachówką, lecz jako że nie bez przyczyny miał opinię twardogłowego, nic mu się nie stało. Trochę się jednak rozjuszył.

— Kurwa — wpadł na pomysł, po czym wyleciał na ganek, wymachując drągiem, by wywołać awanturę. Przyuważył odzianą w zieloną nogawkę rajtuzów łydkę, znikającą w konarach pobliskiego drzewa. Popędził tam z pyskiem, ale łobuzerska łydka zdążyła już umknąć. Przystanął, zastanawiając się, co dalej.

— Co to za bieganina z rana? — Zza ledwie wiszących na zawiasach drzwi domu wyłoniła się Arturowa, tęga, zatroskana kobiecina, która znana była z robienia na drutach nawet przez sen.

— Ee, nic takiego. Wracaj, babo, do środka — zagderał Chudy Artur, odganiając ją ręką. — Znowu ta wariatka w rajtuzach lata po dachu.

— Patrzaj ino, znów coś przyniosła. — Matrona wskazała na rzucony koło okna tobołek.

— Dobra, co tym razem… — Chudy Artur schylił się i z głośnym stęknięciem podniósł kanciasty, nadspodziewanie ciężki pakunek.

— Mam złe przeczucia. Może weź to lepiej wyrzuć.

— Przestań krakać, babo strachliwa. Tylko dzięki tej wariatce jeszcze nie pomarliśmy z nędzy i głodu!

Prawdę mówił. Chudy Artur, pomimo podeszłego wieku, wciąż zmuszony był tyrać za marne grosze w jednej z pobliskich fabryk, produkującej kociołki o przepisowej, dwuipółcalowej grubości denek. Praca w nieludzkich warunkach, ciągłym poniżeniu i skwarze bijącym od rozgrzanych pieców była ponurą przyszłością wszystkich jego dzieci – a spłodził ich siedmioro, za co teraz pluł sobie w brodę. W podobnej sytuacji znajdowały się dziesiątki innych robotniczych rodzin, zamieszkujących podupadające przedmieścia Manchesteru, egzystujące dzień za dniem w złowrogim cieniu fabrycznych kominów, wypluwających pod szare niebo trujące wyziewy. To było piekło, piekło na ziemi. Gdyby nie pomoc tajemniczej złodziejki w rajtuzach (o jej płci wiedzieli nieliczni, jej tożsamości nie znał nikt), która już od kilku miesięcy krążyła po okolicy, okradając bogatych właścicieli fabryk oraz arystokrację i oddając wszystko biedocie, wielu robotników nie dożyłoby następnej zimy. Wprawdzie zima miała nadejść jeszcze surowsza niż ta miniona, toteż nie było zbytniej motywacji, żeby jej dożyć, lecz rozbójniczka i tak zyskała sobie przychylność klas niższych (choć może nie zawsze widoczną jak na dłoni).

Chudy Artur z rosnącym zniecierpliwieniem odczekał, aż narrator skończy snuć historię jego nieszczęśliwego życia, po czym splunąwszy, otworzył tobołek. Pogmerał w nim chwilę i wyciągnął jakieś marmurowe popiersie.

— A to co za pieruństwo? — Obejrzał rzeźbę ze wszystkich stron, szacując jej wartość. W umyśle zaczęła mu się powoli formułować niedobra myśl.

Arturowa przechyliła głowę i wzięła się pod boki, mierząc popiersie podejrzliwym wzrokiem..

— To wygląda jak… jak…

— … łeb Lucjusza Malfoya?

* * *

Arabella posłała przenikliwe spojrzenie plotkującym na sofie w rogu saloniku sąsiadkom. Ich konspiracyjnie nachylone ku sobie sylwetki były lekko przymglone woalami pary unoszącej się z trzymanej przez nią filiżanki. Czujne ucho Arabelli mimo woli wychwyciło słowa-klucze toczącej się konwersacji: "oskubane z piór", "krwawa zemsta", "topór", "zło". Połączyła to w logiczną całość i już miała pewność, że rozmowa dotyczy jej porannego włamania do rezydencji Malfoyów. Niesamowite, jak szybko wieści roznoszą się po mieście! Próbowała właśnie rozgryźć, jaki związek z jej wyprawą ma hasło "siedemdziesiąt be", gdy dosiadła się do niej Gladys.

Gladys Gudgeon, lat dwadzieścia osiem, seksowna brunetka, duże, niebieskie oczy (obie pary), nogi długie, do samej ziemi, ładna, smukła i powabna, była dla Arabelli przyjaciółką od serca (od żołądka miała inną, mniej ważną, zwała się Neith i interesowała się mitologią egipską). Znały się od dziecka, razem robiły w pieluchy, okładały się po głowach klockami i bączkami, a później w tym samym czasie dostały pierwszej miesiączki. Przyjaciółki na zabój mnie.

Gladys, mrucząc leniwie, wyciągnęła się na sofie jak dzika kocica.

— Ej! — Arabella szturchnęła ją w kolano, broniąc się przed zepchnięciem na podłogę. Jej półdupek, skądinąd niczego sobie, ześlizgiwał się stopniowo w dół.

— Ari, ja cię nie poznaję! — westchnęła seksownie Gladys, zawieszając wzrok na swojej przyjaciółce. — Zawsze taka roześmiana, wyluzowana… A dziś wypluta jak matka piątki bachorów! — Poderwała się zwinnie, niczym pantera, i ruszyła na czworakach, powoli i zmysłowo, w kierunku Arabelli. Jej szafirowe oczy lśniły głębokim, niepokojącym blaskiem. — Co się stało? — szepnęła, muskając wargami ucho przyjaciółki. — Mi możesz powiedzieć… — Przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej.

— Na litość boską! — Arabella zepchnęła ją z siebie i przesiadła się na fotel po drugiej stronie stolika. Jednym haustem łyknęła zawartość filiżanki, pragnąc zapić wspomnienie dwuznacznej sytuacji.

— Och, jak tam sobie chcesz! — Gladys wydęła usta i prychnęła. Wyraźnie nadąsana, wyciągnęła z biblioteczki pierwszą lepszą książkę z ładną okładką i otworzywszy ją pośrodku, zaczęła czytać, zdeterminowana, by okazać swoją złość.

"Zły wybór", pomyślała Arabella z rozbawieniem, unosząc kąciki ust w lekkim uśmieszku. "Poezje Goethego."

Nie omieszkała z zaciekawieniem przyjrzeć się reakcji przyjaciółki. Już po minucie lektury na piękną, opaloną twarz Gladys wystąpił rzęsisty pot, jej oddech gwałtownie przyspieszył, a oczy zaczęły wykazywać oznaki postępującego obłędu. Seksbomba czytała jednak dalej, najwyraźniej wiedziona żądzą samozagłady.

"O-oł." W głowie Arabelli włączyła się czerwona lampka. Musiała interweniować.

— Odłóż to, Gladys, bo się rozchorujesz. — Próbowała delikatnie wyjąć tomik z rąk przyjaciółki, ale ta mocniej wpiła się w jego okładkę, nie pozwalając go sobie odebrać. — Gladys, przestań!

— Powiesz… mi… co cię… gnębi… — wydyszała brunetka, uparcie wlepiając przekrwione, łzawiące oczy w stronice książki. Zaczynała mieć drgawki.

— W porządku! W porządku, powiem! — spanikowała Arabella, dostrzegając u niej coraz więcej symptomów przegrzania mózgu.

Gladys puściła tomik i osunęła się bezwładnie po oparciu sofy ledwie żywa, ale z szerokim, triumfalnym uśmiechem.

— Ty głuptasie! Nigdy więcej nie rób mi czegoś takiego! — Arabella wachlowała ją szaleńczo poduszką. — Co ja powiem twoim rodzicom?!

Żadne stado zgromadzonych w saloniku sąsiadek nie wykazało większego zainteresowania incydentem; Gladys była znana z odstawiania podobnych cyrków przynajmniej raz na tydzień. Do jej najbardziej wiekopomnych akcji należała między innymi próba powieszenia się, podczas której zawołała matkę, żeby ta pomogła jej zawiązać pętlę, twierdząc, że jak sama ją wiąże, to sznur za bardzo ciśnie w szyję i że tak chyba nie powinno być.

— No to teraz mów! — ponagliła Gladys, łaknąc skandaliku.

Arabella zmarkotniała. Ach, jak bardzo chciała zachować to, co ją trapiło, w skrytości swojego serca! Gladys była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką i Arabella wiedziała, że powinna zwierzać się jej ze wszystkich, nawet najgłębszych sekretów, ale jednocześnie tliło się w niej kiełkujące zarzewie buntu, to nieposkromione pragnienie prawdziwej wolności ducha.

— Bawiłyśmy się razem w piaskownicy — wypomniała jej groźnym tonem brunetka, po czym wyszczerzyła się promiennie.

Przed oczami Arabelli zamajaczył niejasno obraz paszczy krokodyla.

— Którą później zaorano pod budowę fabryki, wiem — dokończyła melancholijnie, wędrując wzrokiem po przeciwległej ścianie pokoju. Obwieszono ją od góry do dołu zdjęciami trójki uśmiechniętych ludzi ustawionych w różnych kombinacjach, którzy okazywali swoje szczęście i wzajemną miłość na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, żeby nikt nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do pomyślności ich życia. Dwoje dorosłych i szczerbata dziewczynka obejmujący się w czułym uścisku, ta sama para i dojrzewające dziewczę z nieco kwadratową szczęką, na następnej fotografii znów to małżeństwo i przytulona do nich urodziwa panna na wydaniu…

Arabella poczuła na ramieniu lekki dotyk wypielęgnowanej rączki Gladys.

— Brakuje ci ich. — To nie było pytanie.

— Mhmf. — W zasadzie to nie była odpowiedź.

Arabella pociągnęła nosem, walcząc z dławiącym ją wzruszeniem.

— Dzisiaj mijają cztery lata — wychrypiała, mrugając gwałtownie powiekami. Nie, nie rozpłacze się, tata zawsze jej mówił, że musi być silna, że musi… Uderzyła w ryk, zanim dokończyła myśl. Kompletnie nie obchodziło jej to, co sobie pomyślą wszystkie te zebrane w jej saloniku dewotki. Proszę bardzo, niech się zaplotkują na śmierć! Wyła, turlając się po podłodze i rwąc sobie włosy z głowy. No dobrze, może trochę przesadziła, ale przecież musiała dać ujście wypełniającej ją goryczy! Gdy po jakimś czasie otrzeźwiała i uniosła wzrok, zauważyła, że wszystkie sąsiadki gdzieś zniknęły. Poprzewracane na stolikach imbryczki i filiżanki wskazywały na gorączkowy popłoch, w jakim odbyła się ich ewakuacja.

— Kochanie, dobrze się czujesz? — Gladys nachyliła się nad nią z troską w szafirowych oczach. Na głowę wskoczył jej kot, jeden z wielu, które Arabella trzymała w swoim domu.

— Niech zgadnę, znowu zrobiłam z siebie idiotkę. — Panna Figg otarła zapuchnięte oczęta.

— Nie, nie, powinniśmy okazywać targające nami emocje — zarzuciła życiową prawdą Gladys, pomagając jej pozbierać się z podłogi. — Bez tego bylibyśmy jak… jak sklątka tylnowybuchowa, zamknięci w swojej skorupie i plujący ogniem z tyłka, rozumiesz? Masz, wytrzyj nosek. Obsmarkałaś się.

— Nie zasługuję na ciebie, Gladys. Jesteś aniołem. — Arabella z wdzięcznością przyjęła podsuniętą jej chusteczkę i zdrowo w nią zatrąbiła. Poczuła się oczyszczona.

— Teraz wszystko zrozumiałam, Ari — zaczęła poważnie Gladys, siadając z powrotem na sofie i nalewając sobie i swojej przyjaciółce herbaty.

Arabella rzuciła jej szybkie, badawcze spojrzenie. Czyżby domyśliła się, że to ona jest tajemniczą złodziejką w rajtuzach? Ale, na Boga, w jaki sposób?!

— Teraz już wiem, dlaczego urządzasz u siebie te plotkarskie orgie, te sabaty starych panien i najwredniejszych babsztyli miasta! — Oczy Gladys zapłonęły mistycznym ogniem, który jednak po chwili złagodniał. Chwyciła Arabellę za dłoń. — Nie jesteś taka jak one. — Skinęła śliczną, ciemną główką w kierunku okna. — Znam cię. Chcesz zamaskować swoje prawdziwe "ja", chcesz zamknąć swoje wnętrze przed światem! Nie rób tego, Ari! Nie pełznij tą drogą, nie bądź sklątką! Porzuć swoją skorupę! Pokaż, kim naprawdę jesteś! — Gladys wyglądała jak seksowna wieszczka, kołysząca się w oparach świeżo zaparzonej herbaty. — Wyzwól się!

— Nie! — krzyknęła Arabella, dramatycznie podrywając się z fotela. Oplotła się ramionami jak osłaniająca swą nagość dziewoja i zapatrzyła w kolonię pleśni, która cichaczem przeprowadzała agresywną ekspansję na suficie w dalekim kącie pokoju. Coś w niej pękło. Pomyślała z niepokojem o ramiączku biustonosza. — Jeszcze nie czas — wyszeptała.

Jej przyjaciółka nie miała zamiaru odpuścić.

— Jesteś piękna, wykształcona, masz pieniądze, wszystkie zęby, masz wszystko! Dlaczego postanowiłaś zostać starą panną?

— Nie jestem starą panną, jestem singlem. — Arabella poczęła tracić cierpliwość. Do czego zmierzała ta dyskusja?

— Widzę, że cię nie przekonam — westchnęła ciężko jej seksowna towarzyszka, wyplątując sobie z trwałej kota.

— Ale do czego ty mnie chcesz przekonywać?! — Wyglądało na to, że im więcej rozumiała Gladys, tym mniej rozumiała Arabella. Czy ona w końcu chciała wyciągnąć z niej informację, kim jest ta złodziejka w rajtuzach czy nie?

— Ach, nieważne. — Gladys machnęła lekceważąco ręką. — Wiedz tylko, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Od poniedziałku do piątku po siedemnastej, weekendy mam wolne. — Spojrzała na zegarek i skoczyła na równe nogi, wydając okrzyk trwogi. — Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że już tak późno! Chodź, pokażę ci kogoś. Puść kota, no chodź!

— Planowałam trochę poczytać — broniła się słabo Arabella, niespecjalnie zachwycona perspektywą wyjścia na miasto.

Gladys przewróciła oczami.

— Poczytasz sobie, jak będziesz stara i pomarszczona… a teraz uciechy! — Klasnęła z przejęciem w dłonie i powlokła przyjaciółkę do wyjścia. Kocur przyglądał się im dużymi, przerażająco rozumnymi ślepiami.

* * *

— Więc ten cały Lockhart jest pisarzem? — Arabella usiłowała wzbudzić w sobie choć odrobinę entuzjazmu, lecz jej głos zdradzał kompletny brak zainteresowania tematem.

Ledwo wyszły za próg domu, rozpadało się. Teraz, jak to określiła zachwycona Gladys, "seksownie mokre" przemierzały obmierzłe ulice przedmieścia, kierując się do położonej w centrum księgarni. Mury posępnych kamienic podpierały okrutnie nieseksowne elementy o neandertalskich gębach, posyłające im z coraz większą częstotliwością nieczyste spojrzenia. Arabella pomyślała, że nazwie to cudem, jeśli prędzej czy później nie będzie zmuszona dać komuś w mordę. Gladys zdawała się nie dostrzegać stopniowo gęstniejącej wokół nich atmosfery zła, beztrosko skacząc przez kałuże i chichocząc dziewczęco za każdym razem, gdy umoczyła sobie pantofelki. Emanujący z niej seks nie ułatwiał sprawy. Kiedy dotarły do nieco bardziej cywilizowanych i lepiej oświetlonych rejonów miasta, Arabella odetchnęła i rozluźniła się. Chodnikiem snuła się smętnie w smugach deszczu jakaś dziewczyna w obwisłym płaszczu, z przytwierdzoną do pleców tabliczką: "W czasach wielkiego ucisku nie zapominajmy o najbardziej uciskanych – wstąp do W.E.S.Z". Nieco dalej zataczał się w chmurze alkoholowych oparów jakiś obszarpany włóczęga z plakietką "Szanuj ziele!". W jego stronę już zmierzali z surowymi minami dwaj stróże prawa.

— Nie, nie słuchałaś mnie. Przecież wyraźnie mówiłam, że jest AUTOREM — zirytowała się lekko Gladys, potrząsając burzą mokrych włosów.

— Dobra… — mruknęła z rezygnacją Arabella.

W księgarni było przytulnie ciepło. Wypełniał ją szum podekscytowanych rozmów zgromadzonych tam ludzi, głównie płci pięknej. Po jednej stronie sklepu ociekające luksusem reprezentantki burżuazji, po drugiej przedstawicielki klasy robotniczej z sierpami i młotami w garści, ciskające ku nim nieprzychylne spojrzenia. To nie mogło się skończyć dobrze.

Ni stąd, ni zowąd w drzwiach zaplecza stanął bóg. W pierwszej chwili Arabelli przemknęło przez myśl, że umarła i trafiła do nieba. Rozejrzała się za swoimi rodzicami, ale nigdzie ich nie było. Potem pomyślała, że ogłuchła, bo wszystko nagle ucichło. Chlasnęła się w ucho — może woda się tam nalała? Nic z tego. Oczy boga na ułamek sekundy spoczęły na niej, a kobieta poczuła przebiegający jej po plecach dreszcz, elektryczny impuls, zupełnie jakby wetknęła nóż do tostera. Na koniec wbił jej się w żebro łokieć, przywracając ją do rzeczywistości. Arabella zamrugała. Bóg zniknął. Jakiś facet siedział przy stoliku z tyłu księgarni, otoczony przepychającym się wianuszkiem niewiast, i podpisywał ochoczo książki.

— Gdzie bóg? — wymamrotała nieprzytomnie, wodząc zamglonym wzrokiem po wierzchołkach regałów.

— W niebie? — zaryzykowała Gladys nieco zbita z tropu. — Coś się stało?

— Miałam wizję.

— No, moja droga. — Brunetka pokręciła głową. — Koniec z ziołowymi herbatkami. Hej! — Pstryknęła jej przed twarzą palcami. — Nie odpływaj! Gilderoy Lockhart przyszedł!

— Ech… — Arabella na nowo pogrążyła się w marazmie.

— To ty tu echaj w kącie, a ja skoczę po autograf. — Gladys zakręciła się na pięcie i chwyciwszy z pobliskiego regału pierwszą lepszą książkę, podbiegła z zapałem do rozentuzjazmowanego tłumu kobiet, w którym powoli dawały o sobie znać tarcia społeczne.

Kolejka do stolika Lockharta wybrzuszała się i falowała, co i rusz wypadała z niej jakaś oburzona dama w przekrzywionym kapelusiku lub spochmurniały babulec w fartuchu, kołyszący złowieszczo młotem. Rozległy się pierwsze, zduszone okrzyki protestu. Jakaś spora matrona złośliwie zamachnęła się swoim niemałym siedzeniem i pchnęła nim stojącą za nią kobietę. Połowa kolejki poprzewracała się o siebie jak kostki domina. Przy wrednej matronie natychmiast wypiętrzył się napakowany ochroniarz.

— Ej, Lola, co ty odwalasz? — dobiegł gdzieś z góry jego gruby głos.

— Bo co? — warknęła matrona wojowniczo, nie zważając na to, że mówi do brzucha.

— Bo zaraz będzie wypad.

Gladys skorzystała z zamieszania i szmyrgnęła z końca kolejki do przodu. Napuszyła na tyle, na ile się dało przemoczone włosy, zsunęła dekolt sukni do krytycznego poziomu, odsłaniając swe artystyczne walory, po czym przysiadła jednym półdupkiem na brzegu stolika, nachylając się w stronę nieco zaskoczonego obrotem spraw Lockharta.

— Cześć, bogu. Jestem Gladys — rzuciła niskim, zmysłowym głosem, rysując palcem po blacie miłosne esy-floresy.

Lockhart uśmiechnął się z lekkim zażenowaniem i zamrugał.

— Czyżbym wpadła ci w oko? — wymruczała, pochylając się niżej.

— Ee… Jestem Gilderoy.

— Wiem, kim jesteś, głup… eee… bogu.

Lockhart odchylił się deczko do tyłu i poszukał wzrokiem ochroniarza, który właśnie opędzał się od rozwścieczonej matrony. Wysilił się na łobuzerski uśmiech.

— Bogu — podjęła ciągle jeszcze cierpliwym głosem Gladys. — Skup się. GY-LY-A-DY-SY. Gladys Gudgeon. Znasz mnie.

— Piękna, twój czas się skończył. — Jak spod ziemi wyrósł ochroniarz i zgarnął ją łapskiem ze stolika. — Daj panu oddychać.

— NIEWDZIĘCZNYYY! — wyła seksbomba, kopiąc i drapiąc, podczas gdy goryl, kolebiąc się na boki, odnosił ją do wyjścia. — TO JA, JA JESTEM JEGO NAJWIĘKSZĄ FANKĄ! NAJWIERNIEJSZĄ! NAJPIĘKNIEJSZĄ! WYSŁAŁAM MU TYLE LISTÓW! KRWI! KRWIII! Ała, uważaj trochę! — żachnęła się, kiedy zwisając z kanciastego ramienia ochroniarza, stuknęła głową o regał.

— Sorry, maleńka.

W międzyczasie Arabella, potwornie się nudząc, przeczytała krótką notkę biograficzną Gilderoya Lockharta, zamieszczoną na pierwszej stronie pozostawionego przez kogoś na półce dziennika. Z każdą przyswajaną informacją budziła się w niej bestia w rajtuzach, a gdy dotarła do fragmentu: "szacuje się, że roczny dochód tego zacnego dżentelmena przekracza dochody wszystkich właścicieli manchesterskich fabryk razem wziętych", bestia zaryczała i przymierzyła się do pożarcia z wściekłości gazety. Niechybnie by to uczyniła, gdyby jej uwagi nie przykuł nagle przechodzący obok ochroniarz, przemieszczający się w kierunku drzwi z rozwrzeszczanym tobołkiem na ramieniu, w którym ze zgrozą rozpoznała Gladys.

Arabella rzuciła spanikowane spojrzenie w stronę stolika Lockharta i wzmagającej się wokół niego bitwy, próbując zrozumieć, co głupiego zrobiła jej przyjaciółka tym razem. Pisarz dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności uniósł wzrok akurat w tym samym momencie i ich spojrzenia spotkały się nad wzburzonym morzem sierpów, młotów i kapelusików. I Arabella już wiedziała, że on wie. Nie wiedziała jeszcze tylko co i jak dużo. Patrzył na nią… ten sęp, ciemiężyciel, krwiopijca! Jej oczy zapłonęły, ciskając ku niemu błyskawice gniewu i pogardy. Odwróciła się na pięcie, zamaszystym szarpnięciem rozwierając wrota sklepu. Do wnętrza wdarł się dziki wicher, rozwiewając jej długie włosy i fałdy sukienki. Przez chwilę stała w przejściu i powiewała tak niczym pogańska bogini zemsty, obleczona w wiatr i furię, aż wreszcie cisnąwszy oniemiałemu, wytrzeszczającemu na nią oczy mężczyźnie ostatnią błyskawicę, wybiegła w noc.

Gdy na zewnątrz odbierała z rąk ochroniarza rozmiękczoną już lekko Gladys, w jej głowie kołatała szaleńczo tylko jedna, jedyna myśl:

"ON! ON BĘDZIE NASTĘPNY!"

**mrożący krew w żyłach koniec części pierwszej**


	2. część druga

Betowała** Pantera.**

**część druga**

* * *

Sunęła bezszelestnie wzdłuż muru, a blady sierp księżyca skradał się za nią po atramentowym niebie. Cisza pulsowała jej w uszach i kobieta czuła adrenalinę krążącą wraz z krwią w jej żyłach, popychającą do przodu, wciąż do przodu, do działania! Rozkoszowała się wypełniającym ją podekscytowaniem niczym najsłodszą ambrozją. Wszystkie zmysły Arabelli były wyostrzone jak u nocnego drapieżcy, nastawione na polowanie i żer.

Wznosząca się za wysokim murem, pogrążona we śnie rezydencja Gilderoya Lockharta praktycznie błagała o włamanie. "Przeskocz mnie!", wołało ogrodzenie, "Stłucz mnie!", prosiły okna, "Złup mnie!", dudnił ukryty gdzieś szczwanie w środku budynku skarbiec. Jak Arabella mogłaby odmówić? Nie chcąc się przekonać, co też sławny pisarz hoduje w swoim ogrodzie (agresywne białe pawie? napakowani ochroniarze?), wybrała dach dworu na pozycję, z której przypuści szturm. Zakręciwszy nad głową liną z przytwierdzonym na końcu hakiem, zarzuciła ją na kamienny mur, z którego zwinnie, kunowatym ruchem przeskoczyła na dach, wykonując w locie zbędnego, choć nadzwyczaj spektakularnego fikołka. Przepełzła kilka stóp nad rynną, a następnie stamtąd spuściła się ostrożnie na dość szeroki gzyms, przedtem macając go stopą, czy na pewno wytrzyma jej ciężar (należy w tym miejscu wyraźnie zaznaczyć, by uniknąć nieporozumień, że ciężar panny Figg był tak naprawdę lekki, gdyż szczyciła się ona idealną figurą, jaką dały jej lata morderczych ćwiczeń, choć i bez nich byłaby oczywiście szczupła). Przywarła płasko do ściany dworu i na kilka sekund zamarła, nasłuchując. Ogród w dole był skąpany w ciszy i widmowej poświacie księżyca. Żadnych podejrzanych białych pawi, żadnych goryli. Okay. Zygzakowatym ruchem, wywoływanym przez posuwiste pociągnięcia biodrem, dotarła do okna. Rozglądając się bacznie jak osoba, która generalnie coś knuje, odchyliła połę czarnej peleryny i wyciągnęła z rajtuzów diamentowe ostrze. Zakreśliła nim na szybie spore koło, które przy pomocy profesjonalnej przyssawki wyjęła i odstawiła ostrożnie na bok. Przez powstały otwór sięgnęła do klamki i otworzywszy okno, wsunęła się do ciemnego wnętrza.

Gdy jej stopy dotknęły podłogi, natychmiast przykucnęła i przeturlała się za okrytą białym prześcieradłem sofę, chcąc uniknąć przebywania na otwartym terenie. Przyczajona jak tygrys i ukryta jak smok, wytężyła słuch, lecz panującej wokół ciszy nie zmącił żaden dźwięk. Oookay. Teraz ta trudniejsza część. Wytknęła głowę zza oparcia sofy, zmrużonymi oczami penetrując przestrzeń. W ciemnościach świeciły jedynie białka jej oczu, resztę twarzy skrywała maska w stylu wojownika ninja. Błyskawicznie przekoziołkowała się za fotel stojący przy drzwiach. Tam ponownie znieruchomiała, wyczekując jakiejkolwiek reakcji, lecz gdy ta nie nadeszła, szybko podpełzła do wyjścia i przez szparę zlustrowała korytarz.

Panowała cisza jak makiem zasiał, jedynie dochodzące gdzieś z głębi korytarza senne tykanie zegara splatało się z rytmem uderzeń jej serca. Arabella już raz zawitała nocą do tego dworu, wtedy gdy mieszkał tu jeszcze ten obrzydły, podstępny magnat finansowy Bulstrode wraz ze swoją rodziną. Po serii niewyjaśnionych kradzieży, dokonanych na należących do nich budynkach, uciekli stąd jak niepyszni, przeklinając zuchwałą łydkę, psie odchody na trawnikach (manchesterska biedota z mściwą satysfakcją wyganiała swoje zawszone kundle na ich tereny) i tutejsze żarcie. Arabella uśmiechnęła się z nostalgią na wspomnienie swojego pierwszego, większego triumfu; myśl o nim za każdym razem przydawała jej wiary we własne możliwości i w cel misji. Jednak nie czas na rozważania! Z nowym przypływem sił wyślizgnęła się na korytarz, natychmiast przywierając na płask do podłogi, po czym ruchem gąsienicy popełzła pod przeciwległą ścianę, gdzie nie docierał chłodny blask księżyca.

Gilderoy Lockhart musiał wprowadzić się do budynku całkiem niedawno, gdyż niewiele zdążył zmienić. Tu i ówdzie przejście zastawiały sporych rozmiarów skrzynie, niektóre puste, niektóre otwarte i wypełnione po brzegi osobliwymi przedmiotami niewiadomego pochodzenia i użytku (nasza urodziwa bohaterka zdołała wychwycić swym bystrym okiem wielgachny, zakrzywiony kieł, wystającą spod przymkniętego wieka mackę, pokłapującą z cicha szczęką czaszkę i, co przeraziło ją najbardziej, białą, falbaniastą koszulę z dekoltem – męską!), i Arabella musiała bardzo uważać, aby nie władować się w którąś z nich.

Pozwólmy pannie Figg skradać się w skupieniu wzdłuż ściany, a sami zajmijmy się przez ten czas historią zegara, który właśnie minęła. Otóż zegar ten trafił do nobliwej, choć niesławnej rodziny Bulstrode'ów zaledwie wiek z kawałkiem wcześniej, pewnej ciemnej, burzowej nocy, gdy przodek wszystkich dalszych Bulstrode'ów, Bulstrode I, który to zapoczątkował tradycję nieposiadania imion przez męskich członków rodziny (warto nadmienić, iż trend ten stał się później popularny również wśród innych nikczemnych rodów, między innymi Averych, Mulciberów, Selwynnów i Yaxleyów, choć nie u dobrze nam znanych Malfoyów, którzy wyznaczali własne trendy), wparował do dworu, wyszarpany wściekłym wiatrem, zakrwawiony i z obłędem w oczach, wyjął zza pazuchy płaszcza ów zegar, a następnie zaśmiawszy się maniakalnie, padł i wyzionął ducha. Jego rodzina nie do końca wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Bulstrode II urządził ojcu wystawny pochówek (trumnę kazał trzymać zamkniętą, ponieważ z twarzy zmarłego nie dało się w żaden sposób usunąć grymasu lubieżnego, wręcz obłąkańczego triumfu) i po kilku miesiącach całkowicie zapomniał o tajemniczym, czarnym czasomierzu, który nie miał mu tego bynajmniej za złe i od tamtej pory cykał sobie spokojnie a niewinnie na gzymsie kominka. Niektórzy, co bardziej wrażliwi na ezoterykę goście Bulstrode'ów, przechadzając się długimi korytarzami rezydencji, w pewnym momencie wyczuwali na swoich plecach czyjeś nieprzyjazne spojrzenie i przenikał ich naraz ziąb tak straszliwy, jakby wokół nich rozhulał się uwolniony wicher. Jednak gdy nieco zaniepokojeni spoglądali przez ramię za siebie, w pobliżu nie było nikogo oprócz nich i tylko zegar tykał sobie łagodnie i usypiająco z kominka. Lecz najstarsze matrony przedmieść Manchesteru znały prawdę, one wiedziały, one wiedziały!, szeptały nad michami, obierając ziemniaki i wymieniając się jeszcze ciepłymi ploteczkami. Zegar był _zły_, bez dwóch zdań. Aż do najmniejszej sprężynki, aż po czubek srebrnej, ostrej jak ostrze sztyletu wskazówki. Nazywały go "Czarnym Zegarem", czasem też "Bzowym Zegarem", choć tej nazwy nie potrafiły akurat wyjaśnić, coś im jednak podpowiadało, że właśnie tak powinno się o tym gadać. Mówiło się, że podstępny przedmiot chce wyrwać się spod władzy swoich właścicieli, że zanosi się złowieszczym cykotem, ilekroć ktoś z rodziny Bulstrode'ów umiera. Mówiło się, że pragnie zawładnąć światem, zniszczyć ludzkość! …dużo się mówiło i nie zawsze z sensem. Faktem było li jedynie to, że Bulstrode'owie, uciekając w popłochu przed prześladowaniami ze strony ludu i tajemniczej złodziejki, kompletnie zapomnieli o rodzinnej pamiątce. Cóż więc miał uczynić zegar, tak bezdusznie będąc porzuconym? To, co robią inne zegary – tykał dalej.

Możliwe, że Arabella nie była osobą wystarczająco uduchowioną lub że, jak wyjęczała jej w dłoń jakaś uliczna wróżbitka, zanim nie zgarnęła jej straż miejska, nie posiadała "wewnętrznego oka", dość powiedzieć, że w chwili, kiedy przekradała się koło niesławnego zegara, nie poczuła niczego szczególnego, a już zwłaszcza jakichś przeciągów czy nienawistnych spojrzeń. Możliwe też, że Czarny Zegar był w gruncie rzeczy uczciwym czasomierzem i nie miał żadnych mrocznych zamiarów względem świata (czasem oszukiwał na minutach i sekundach, nic więcej). Możliwe.

Wreszcie ściana się skończyła i Arabella ostrożnie łypnęła za róg, w stronę zamkniętych, majaczących w głębi drzwi. To tam Bulstrode zagrabiał niegdyś w stosy swoje nieczysto zdobyte dobra, upychając je w opancerzonych szafach i sejfach. Miała cichą nadzieję, że Lockhart podtrzymał ten zwyczaj i nie będzie zmuszona przewrócić do góry nogami całego dworu. Oczywiście, istniała możliwość, że okaże się godniejszym przeciwnikiem niż jej poprzedni oponenci, więc powinna zachować maksimum czujności. Zbliżyła się powoli do masywnych, nieprzyjaźnie wyglądających drzwi, wyciągając zza rajtuzów futerałek z podręcznym zestawem łomów, wytrychów, siekierek, spinaczy, szpilek do włosów i wykałaczek, i nachyliwszy się, sprawdziła zamek. Ha! Ten nieszczęsny głupiec nie zmienił nawet zabezpieczeń! Wyśmienicie! Wybrała wytrych, który pozwolił jej pół roku wcześniej dostać się do środka i naparła lekko na drzwi, wsuwając go w zamek i planując trochę w nim pogmerać. Zdębiała. Drzwi, pchnięte jej ramieniem, bezszelestnie się otworzyły. Z powstałej szczeliny wypłynął kłaczek gęstej, niemal namacalnej ciemności i osiadł na wytrychu. To wprost niewiarygodne! Lockhart nawet _nie zamknął_ tych drzwi! Na jakim świecie on żył?!

Arabella zrobiła się nagle podejrzliwa. A jeśli to była chytrze obmyślona zasadzka? A jeśli Malfoy spiknął się z Lockhartem i razem postanowili ją schwycić i poddać wymyślnym torturom, na jej oczach rwąc w strzępy jej rajtuzy? To nie mogło przecież okazać się tak proste, nikt nie był aż tak głupi! Ale z drugiej strony równie głupie byłoby wycofanie się tylko dlatego, że za łatwo poszło. Musiała podjąć właściwą decyzję! Zacisnęła zęby i uchyliwszy drzwi, postąpiła krok do wnętrza pomieszczenia.

Było puste, jeśli nie liczyć trzech znacznych rozmiarów szaf, które wyglądały dla odmiany na nadzwyczaj pełne. W ścianie dusiło się małe, zakratowane okienko, bezdusznie wciśnięte pomiędzy kamienne tablice z wypisanymi przez poprzedniego właściciela rezydencji klątwami i obietnicami wyrafinowanej śmierci dla potencjalnych rabusiów.

"Czarujące", pomyślała przelotnie Arabella, odrywając wzrok od rozpisanego szczegółowo, punkt po punkcie, planu postępowania w przypadku schwytania złodzieja. "A teraz… Szafa numer jeden, numer dwa czy numer trzy?"

Nie miała zamiaru wybrzydzać. Wybrała środkową, podeszła i położyła dłoń na złoconej klameczce. Nie zaszkodziło sprawdzić, czy ten Lockhart nawalił także przy zabezpieczaniu sejfu. Niestety dla Arabelli – nawalił. Ledwie nacisnęła klamkę, drzwi szafy odskoczyły, jakby pchnięte od wewnątrz nagłą siłą, i ostatnim, co zobaczyła Arabella, zanim otoczyły ją gwiazdy i smolista czerń, była spiętrzona fala papieru.

* * *

Nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu tak leżała, na wpół zagrzebana w morzu kartek i lekko przytępiała, ale nie mógł to być jakiś znaczny odcinek czasu. W każdym razie za okienkiem nadal trwała noc. Poruszyła ręką i nogą, jęknęła, tłumiąc przekleństwo.

— A niech to wszyscy… — Zdjęła sobie z twarzy nachalną kartkę i już chciała ją cisnąć w kąt pomieszczenia, gdy naraz spostrzegła, że jest to zdjęcie. Mrużąc oczy, podsunęła sobie fotografię pod sam nos i z niezadowoleniem zaobserwowała, że przedstawia ona łagodnie uśmiechniętą twarz Gilderoya Lockharta. Skrzywiła się.

— Nic ci się nie stało?

Oderwała wzrok od zdjęcia i spojrzała do góry. Nad nią pochylał się z zainteresowaniem w oczach bóg. Na moment zaparło jej dech w piersi. Adonis jak żywy! Sprężyła wszystkie mięśnie i spróbowała go capnąć za nogawkę, lecz wykonał sprytny unik i dalej patrzył. Nie pozwoli mu znowu uciec!

— Wszystko w porządku? — nadpłynął ponownie ten obcy, zatroskany głos.

Arabella zamrugała. Bóg czmychnął. Kto właściwie do niej mówił? Wpatrywała się w nią jakaś twarz. Oddawać boga, bydlaki! Aa, to znowu ten facet z księgarni, a nie żaden bóg. Czy musiał ją prześladować nawet tutaj? A tak właściwie to gdzie ona…

Arabella podskoczyła jak oparzona, wydając z siebie zduszony okrzyk i natychmiast zrywając się na równe nogi. Dwór Lockharta! Włamanie! ZONK!

— Szedłem właśnie do łazienki, a tu takie cuda… — tłumaczył konwersacyjnym tonem Lockhart, najwyraźniej paląc głupa i w międzyczasie obmyślając zapewne jakiś morderczy plan, który uwzględniał ostre narzędzia.

Arabella zmierzyła go od góry do dołu nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Który normalny człowiek pytałby złodzieja przyłapanego na kradzieży o to, czy się dobrze czuje? Lockhart na pewno chciał uśpić jej czujność. Cwane, bardzo cwane, ale nie z takimi łajdusami miało się już do czynienia. A łajdus przed nią maskował się wyjątkowo umiejętnie: życzliwy uśmiech, promienne spojrzenie, dłuższe, pofalowane, jasne włosy, błękitny szlafrok doskonale podkreślający jego bystre oczy… CO?! Co ona, do cholery, wyrabia?! Rusz się, Figg, działaj, bo zaraz łajdus wbije się tymi olśniewającymi ząbkami w twoją szyję! Natychmiast przyjęła bojową pozycję i zamarła, drążąc go gorejącymi oczami.

Lockhart niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Dostrzegł zdjęcie, które Arabella cały czas ściskała w swojej dłoni i od razu pojaśniała mu twarz.

— Przyszłaś po autograf! Ale ze mnie głupiec, powinienem był się od razu domyślić… Tych w szafie nie zdążyłem jeszcze podpisać, ale poczekaj, chyba mam przy sobie kilka "gotowców". — Wetknął dłoń do kieszeni szlafroka i zaczął w niej intensywnie szperać.

Arabella zakołysała się, cały czas utrzymując ciężar ciała na jednej nodze, z drugą nogą zgiętą w kolanie i uniesioną. Powinna kiedyś pomyśleć o zmianie pozycji bojowej, zdecydowanie. Lockhart ją prowokował, grał na zwłokę. Mylił się, myśląc, że ona tego nie widzi.

— … nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, co moje niektóre czytelniczki są w stanie zrobić, żeby uzyskać ode mnie autograf — snuł niezniechęcony milczeniem Arabelli Lockhart, przetrząsając energicznie drugą kieszeń. — Nie mam im tego za złe, chociaż czasami wolałbym wywoływać wokół siebie mniej szumu, rozumiesz? Sława ma swoje dobre i złe strony. Sława… to sława i już. Aha, jest! — Z ukontentowaniem wyciągnął rękę ze znalezioną fotografią w stronę Arabelli, która na chwilę zawiesiła na niej bezmyślne spojrzenie. Musiała się nad tym wszystkim poważnie zastanowić… wnikliwie przemyśleć sytuację, bo czegoś tu nie rozumiała. Wnioski, do jakich doszła, były porażające.

Dopadła Lockharta i złapawszy go za przód szlafroka, porządnie nim potrząsnęła.

— Odbiło ci?! Przyszłam cię okraść, kapujesz?! Nie po twój zawszony autograf, tylko po twoje zawszone pieniądze!

Lockhart zdawał się powoli wybudzać z głębokiego, sielankowego snu, w którym na halach pasły się przeczyste owieczki, a ludzie wzajemnie odstępowali sobie ostatni kawałek czekolady.

— O-Okraść? Ale… jak to? Dlaczego?

— Nie udawaj niewiniątka! Wszyscy, WSZYSCY jesteście tacy sami, łotry! Gadaj mi tu zaraz, gdzie trzymasz kosztowności, bo zatłukę!

— Nie, poczekaj! Porozmawiajmy! Zostańmy przyjaciółmi!

— Panie Lockhart, ten tego… Wszystko gra tam u góry? — zadudnił nagle z dołu gromki głos.

Pięść Arabelli wyhamowała z piskiem tuż przed nosem nieszczęsnego pisarza. Ochroniarz! A więc znajdował się w budynku! To pogarszało sytuację.

— Dobra, panie Lockhart. Mam złe przeczucie, to idę do góry. Zaraz będę.

ŁUP! — rozległ się pierwszy, ciężki krok na schodach na końcu korytarza. Lekko zadrżała podłoga i ściany. Zaczynało się robić niewesoło. Arabella wyobraziła sobie ponurą, sunącą po stopniach i pomrukującą górę, która była ochroniarzem. Czas wiać. Ruszyła prędko w kierunku drzwi, lecz ku jej niebotycznemu zdumieniu drogę zastąpił jej Lockhart.

— Nie mogę pozwolić ci odejść, chciałaś mnie okraść.

Arabella ze zdziwieniem pomyślała, że jednak czasem coś mu w tej głowie świta.

— Zejdź mi z drogi — warknęła, przygotowując pięść jako argument o największej sile przebicia.

— Nie uderzysz mnie! Jestem artystą i brzydzę się przemocą! — zaryzykował rozpaczliwie Lockhart, nie do końca wierząc w moc swojej perswazji.

ŁUP! — przypomniał o sobie ochroniarz.

Pisarz wpatrywał się w krewką złodziejkę przenikliwym wzrokiem, a na jego obliczu malowały się upór i determinacja. Arabella złapała się na tym, że ona też się w niego wpatruje. Wiedziona nagłym impulsem, gwałtownie chwyciła mężczyznę za kołnierz i przyciągnęła do siebie, w niespodziewanym porywie pasji wczepiając palce w jego aksamitnie miękkie włosy. W tym miejscu, aby móc w pełni rozkoszować się powabem Arabelli, spójrzmy na nią przez chwilę oczyma Lockharta.

Gilderoy w pierwszej chwili zesztywniał, czując zamykające się wokół niego ramiona nieznajomej. Co prawda, nierzadko miał do czynienia z ogólnocielesnymi atakami przypuszczanymi przez fanatyczne wyznawczynie jego powieści, lecz to było coś zupełnie innego. Coś… znacznie przyjemniejszego. Roziskrzone oczy złodziejki błyszczały w ciemnościach niegasnącym żarem, a obcisłe, zielone rajtuzy opinały jej pośladki, zdradzając każdy najmniejszy szczegół wdzięcznych nóżek: ponętny kształt ud, szlachetnie zarysowaną linię kolana i w końcu – ach! przede wszystkim! – tę łydkę, ten apetyczny, niebiański łuczek, za który wielu oddałoby zapewne swą duszę, gdyby pannie Figg miała się ona na cokolwiek przydać. Gilderoy wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę w nabożnym uniesieniu, dopóki jego właścicielka nie podwinęła maski skrywającej jej twarz – na tyle, by uwolnić spod niej dorodne, karminowe usteczka, niosące obietnicę grzesznych rozkoszy. Jej pierś zafalowała od cichego westchnienia, gdy przyciągnęła go jeszcze bliżej siebie, tak blisko, że niemal czuł bicie jej… czy to były jej piersi?... a potem – och, niebiosa! Upajał się tymi ustami niczym miodową słodyczą, płynną czekoladą, krówką ciągutką, bitą śmietaną, watą cukrową…! Trochę go zemdliło od nadmiaru słodkości, więc poprzestał na dotychczasowych porównaniach, pozwalając się unieść fali namiętności i w cichej ekstazie odwzajemniając pocałunek. Jedynie nieczuły, zazdrosny babulec z najpodlejszych przedmieść Manchesteru nie byłby w stanie dostrzec tego sekretnego piękna, którym promieniowała w tamtym momencie Arabella.

Całkowicie niespodziewanie, gdy Gilderoy przygotowywał się z zapałem do zainicjowania kolejnego pocałunku, rajska rozkosz dobiegła końca. Jeszcze nie całkiem otrząśnięty ze słodkiego odurzenia, z umysłem lepkim od zbyt dużej ilości łakociowych porównań, odnotował, że anielska istota w rajtuzach wyślizgnęła mu się z objęć i dała nura pod jego wciąż uniesioną rękę na korytarz.

Ściany drżały od coraz bliższych kroków ochroniarza, gdy Arabella pędziła przed siebie, wypatrując w popłochu okna. Usta, na które z powrotem zsunęła maskę, paliły ją jakby żywym ogniem, policzki płonęły. W tym momencie wolała się nawet w ogóle nie wgłębiać w to, co zrobiła, na razie zadowalając się wytłumaczeniem, że działała odruchowo, w obronie własnej. Potem wymyśli coś bardziej przekonującego. A póki co – WIAĆ! Kroki goryla ustały i rozległ się głośny dźwięk szurania, znaczący tyle, że ochroniarz był tuż, tuż i właśnie zaczął się obracać. Szlag!

— Nie, nie odchodź! Poczekaj! Pokradnij jeszcze trochę! Chcę patrzeć, jak kradniesz! — wołał Lockhart, pędząc za nią i co i rusz wpadając na własne skrzynie.

Arabella przyhamowała, widząc z przerażeniem monstrualny cień, kładący się parę kroków przed nią na posadzce, który zwiastował równie, o ile nie bardziej monstrualny, ruchomy obiekt przemieszczający się zza zakrętu w ich kierunku. Zaklęła, robiąc w tył zwrot i w rezultacie zderzając się czołowo z Lockhartem.

— NIE PLĄCZ MI SIĘ POD NOGAMI, DURNIU! — Chwyciła rozanielonego pisarza za chochoł i wziąwszy zamach, cisnęła jak najdalej od siebie. Rozległ się brzęk tłuczonego szkła; trafiła nim w pobliskie, niezauważone przez nią dotąd okno. Lockharta nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku, ale akurat to martwiło ją najmniej. Droga do wolności stała ziejącym w szybie otworem! Doskoczyła do okna, chwytając się parapetu niczym dryfującej na morzu pełnym rekinów tratwy i rzucając za siebie ostatnie, szybkie spojrzenie.

Ochroniarz właśnie wykolebał się zza zakrętu i napotkał jej wyzywający wzrok. Z głębi olbrzyma dobiegł niski pomruk niezadowolenia, ogromna pięść zacisnęła się ze złowieszczym chrupnięciem. Arabella wskoczyła lekko na parapet, chwyciła, jako łup, pierwszą rzecz, która wpadła jej w ręce, a niezwykłym zrządzeniem losu był to Czarny Zegar, do tej pory przypatrujący się całemu zamieszaniu chłodnym, jasnym okiem tarczy, po czym skłoniwszy się gorylowi jak artystka w cyrku, zarzuciła linę z hakiem do góry i wspięła się na dach rezydencji.

— Wpadnij jeszcze kiedyś! — usłyszała za sobą rozmarzony głos Lockharta, dochodzący gdzieś z okolic krzaków pod oknem, którym uciekła.

"Oo tak, mojej kolejnej wizyty możesz być pewien", obiecała mu mściwie w duchu Arabella.

* * *

Chudy Artur zmełł przekleństwo i poprawił połatany tobołek, który bezlitośnie wrzynał mu się od jakiegoś czasu w kościste ramię.

— Ja sie nie denerwuje, ale te kundle zapchlone, psia ich mać, mogłyby już nas wpuścić! — Podrapał się agresywnie po szczeciniastej gębie. — A potem bendom gadać, żeśmy sie spóźnili, sucze syny.

— Hej! — przytaknął jego obszarpany towarzysz, otrząsając się na chwilę z alkoholowego zamroczenia.

— Sterczymy tu już od piętnastu minut, jak te dziady po prośbie — ciągnął z ogniem Chudy Artur, coraz mocniej się rozkręcając — a żaden nawet nie wyjaśni, co im tam sie we łbie ulęgło.

— Hej — znów potaknął sennie jego rozmówca.

Chudy Artur łypnął nań nieprzychylnie.

— Znowu se pochlałeś. Jak nic Hakoręki wygarbuje ci dziś skóre… — Urwał na widok jakiegoś poruszenia w okolicach bramy, która po kilku sekundach zaczęła się powoli, z przeciągłym zgrzytem rozwierać. Zebrany pod nią tłum robotników jak co dzień przyglądał się jej z posępnym zafascynowaniem, póki żelazne skrzydła nie uderzyły z metalicznym dźwiękiem o mur.

— Ruszać się, darmozjady! Do roboty! — doleciał zza winkla, od strony stróżówki bezcielesny na razie, mroczny Głos.

Tłum niechętnie ruszył przez bramę ku szturmującej kominami niebo fabryce, nad której wrotami jakiś legendarny bojownik o wyzwolenie mas umieścił niegdyś rozdzierający serce napis "Witamy w piekle". Jeden z nadzorców, Filch, próbował, jak co dzień od lat, usunąć go, imając się najprzeróżniejszych sposobów, lecz do tej pory udało mu się zetrzeć tylko "W" oraz "P", przez co aktualnie napis brzmiał "…itamy w …iekle", co niewątpliwie nieco osłabiało głęboko fatalistyczny wydźwięk tej frazy.

— Czy ja mówiłem "spacerkiem"? BIEGIEM, ALE TO JUŻ! — zagrzmiał Głos, po czym w następnej sekundzie zza winkla wyleciał ze świstem długaśny, wijący się bat i chlasnął jakiegoś nieszczęśnika w piętę.

— Ajć! — zawył pechowy robotnik i natychmiast wysforował się na początek kolumny, zanim zdążyli zrobić to inni zatrwożeni pracownicy.

— Hakoręki ma dobry humor — rzucił półgębkiem do Chudego Artura jakiś zwalisty chłop. — A niech go diabli!

— Słyszałem! — W ich kierunku nadleciał ze złowrogim poświstem bat i smagnął ich boleśnie po łydkach. — Nie konspirować! Nie knuć! Nie złorzeczyć! A nade wszystko NIE ZRZESZAĆ SIĘ! — Na podkreślenie ważności tych słów znów oberwali z bata.

— Pies cie troncał, łotrze niemyty — nazłorzeczył na bezdechu Chudy Artur, profilaktycznie jednak przyspieszając.

— To też słyszałem! Policzę się z tobą w fabryce, ty krnąbrny chłopie — wysyczał mściwie Głos, po czym powrócił do poganiania innych.

Chudy Artur może i był twardogłowy, ale na pewno nie twardoplecy, jednak mimo wszystko przyjął tę groźbę z ponurym spokojem. Jak się takie rzeczy słyszy codziennie, idzie się przyzwyczaić.

Robotnicy wsypali się do fabryki i natychmiast zawarły się za nimi ogromne wrota, zamykając się na setki kłódek, zamków i łańcuchów. Z nachmurzonymi minami poodkładali swoje mizerne tobołki, poprzebierali się w szarobure, wytarte fartuchy i przystąpili do katorżniczej pracy. Taśmy produkcyjne z ciężkim sapnięciem ruszyły, zaszumiał ogień pod gigantycznymi kotłami, z których buchnął w górę toksyczny, jadowicie zielony opar, układając się w kształt czaszki z czymś jakby wężem wysuwającym się spomiędzy jej szczęk. Kilku robotników konwulsyjnie zakaszlało, zanim pośpiesznie osłonili sobie twarze maskami. Zaduch panujący we wnętrzu fabryki już po paru minutach wydawał się nie do zniesienia.

— I rozpoczął się kolejny, wspaniały dzień pracy! — popłynął nad ich głowami pobrzmiewający złośliwym zadowoleniem, jedwabisty Głos. — Kolejna, niepowtarzalna okazja, którą otrzymujecie zresztą codziennie, aby pokazać, jak bardzo potraficie przysłużyć się słusznej sprawie… albo jak bardzo jesteście bezużyteczni. — Ton Głosu wskazywał dość jednoznacznie, ku której opcji osobiście się skłaniał.

Chudy Artur ponownie był zmuszony przełknąć cisnące mu się na usta przekleństwo, gdy na ułamek chwili oderwał spojrzenie od kociołka, którym aktualnie się zajmował, i zawiesił je na znienawidzonym właścicielu Głosu. Severus Snape, zwany wśród robotników Hakorękim z racji posiadania połyskliwego, ostrego jak diabli haka w miejsce lewej dłoni, naczelny nadzorca pracowników tej fabryki, czerpiący niekrytą satysfakcję z gnębienia swoich podwładnych, krążył po zawieszonej wysoko nad nimi metalowej platformie, ciskając w nich codzienną porcją jadu i nieprzyjemności. Szeptano o nim różne, często sprzeczne ze sobą rzeczy; miał stracić rękę w fabrycznym wypadku, samemu będąc przed laty robotnikiem, i podobno dlatego darzył teraz podwładnych czystą, platoniczną nienawiścią. Jednak niczego nie wiedziano o nim na pewno, oprócz jednego: był strasznym sukinsynem.

Snape przeszybował, łopocząc czarną peleryną, na drugą platformę. Umiał latać, co tylko przydawało jego mrocznej sylwetce dodatkowej grozy; nikogo nie dziwiła specjalnie ta dziwaczna umiejętność, twierdzono, że była zgodna z jego i tak już przeżartą złem naturą.

— Moim przywilejem — kontynuował niewzruszenie Snape, ignorując liczne, podejmowane z dołu próby spopielenia go wzrokiem — jest poinformować was, że odwiedzi nas dzisiaj dobroczyńca i opiekun tej fabryki, szlachetny i nieskończenie łaskawy pan Lucjusz Malfoy.

Oblicza robotników zasnuły się burzowymi chmurami. Gdzieniegdzie podniosły się pojedyncze szmery, lecz natychmiast ustały, gdy nadzorca pieszczotliwie pogłaskał hakiem trzymany w drugiej ręce bat.

— Spieszę również donieść, iż z racji tego, że jaśnie wielmożny pan Malfoy w bezmiarze swej wspaniałomyślności nie chce przeszkadzać wam w pracy, przybędzie on tutaj i wygłosi swoje orędzie w porze waszej przerwy na lunch.

Szmery rozbrzmiały na nowo, tym razem o wiele wyraźniejsze, a burzowe chmury zasnuwały już nie tylko twarze robotników, lecz także rozpełzły się pomiędzy taśmami produkcyjnymi i kotłami.

Snape strzelił ostrzegawczo batem.

— Cisza!

Chudy Artur szemrał o dwie sekundy za długo. Hakoręki wyłowił go swoim sokolim okiem z tłumu robotników i nadpłynął ku niemu niczym najprawdziwsza chmura gradowa, z ewidentnym zamiarem zemsty za wcześniejsze zniewagi.

— Czy chciałbyś mi coś powiedzieć, robotniku? — Objął Chudego Artura ramieniem, kładąc swój wypolerowany hak zdecydowanie zbyt blisko jego szyi i wytrzeszczając na mężczyznę przekrwione oko. — Może wyrazić jakieś… wątpliwości? — podpowiedział, przeciągając sylaby, a jego głos stał się jeszcze bardziej jedwabisty.

Widząc, że Chudy Artur zamarł i przestał reagować na bodźce, najwyraźniej zawiedziony Snape powoli poruszył szczęką w lewo, a później w prawo, po czym po krótkim namyśle postanowił zaatakować z innej strony.

— Co to jest? — Pogardliwie dźgnął hakiem kociołek, który pracownik ściskał w rękach.

— Kociołek, panie nadzorco.

— Co tam mamroczesz pod nosem? — Snape nadstawił złośliwie ucha.

— KOCIOŁEK, PANIE…

— Coo? Podnosisz na mnie głos? — Nadzorca pokręcił głową jak gotujący się do ukąszenia wąż, po czym błyskawicznym ruchem chlasnął Chudego Artura batem po łydkach, aż ten głośno syknął. Snape westchnął z udawanym smutkiem. — Wiedz, nieszczęsny człowiecze, że twoja niesubordynacja boli mnie tak samo jak ciebie. Minus dwie pajdy chleba do końca tygodnia dla wszystkich przy twojej taśmie produkcyjnej. — Nachylił się w stronę zbitych w zalęknione stadko robotników, żeby jeszcze trochę ich zastraszyć. — Może pusty brzuch nauczy was szacunku do pracy, obiboki.

Z ukontentowanym wyrazem twarzy podryfował w inne rejony fabryki, aby poszukać nowych ofiar i postraszyć robotników, znienacka wyskakując na nich zza kotłów. Chudy Artur markotnie powrócił do zaopatrywania trzymanego kociołka w uchwyt. Hakoręki dawał im na to dziesięć sekund, za przekroczenie tego limitu obrywali po gołych piętach.

Godziny piekielnej kaźni wlokły się w nieskończoność, lecz wreszcie, po trudach i krwawym znoju, nadeszła pora lunchu. Ledwie jednak wygłodniali i umordowani robotnicy zdążyli się rzucić w kierunku majaczących w dali drzwi do stołówki, by zdołać posilić się choćby i skąpą piętką czerstwego chleba w pięć, regulaminowo przyznanych im na przerwę minut, jeden z bardziej znikczemniałych nadzorców, Igor "Stary Cap" Karkarow, zabarykadował im z pokrętnym uśmieszkiem drogę, zaganiając wszystkich z powrotem na środek sali. Snape szybował to tu, to tam, smagając opornych batem, aż w końcu podfrunął do góry i ulokował się wygodnie na platformie, przyglądając się, jak inni nadzorcy zbijają robotników w masę, naprędce próbując nadać jej kształt czworoboku. Kiedy już powiodło się upchnięcie ludu pracującego w jako takie kolumny oraz szeregi, Hakoręki przemówił:

— Otrzymałem wiadomość, że najjaśniejszy pan Malfoy przybył właśnie na teren fabryki. — Przez tłum robotników przetoczyła się fala niepokoju, którą Snape zaobserwował z jawnym zadowoleniem. Po efektownej pauzie pozwolił sobie kontynuować mrocznie rozradowanym tonem: — Jak doskonale wam wiadomo z wcześniejszych doświadczeń — tu znów zawiesił głos, aby dać proletariuszom, wykazującym coraz więcej oznak zdenerwowania, moment na przypomnienie sobie tych prawdopodobnie najgorszych chwil w ich nędznym żywocie — wasz dobroczyńca nie toleruje braku dyscypliny i nieporządku. — Omiótł ludzką masę u swoich stóp szyderczym spojrzeniem, uświadamiając ją nadzwyczaj wymownie, że aby w pełni zadowolić w tej kwestii pana Malfoya, trzeba by ją było stąd natychmiast uprzątnąć. — Żywię nadzieję, iż zrobicie wszystko, co w waszej nędznej mocy, aby nie zawieść jego oczekiwań — dokończył z politowaniem.

W ciszy, jaka zapadła po tych słowach, rozbrzmiało nagle skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Robotnicy zamarli, niczym terakotowa armia, a ich sterane życiem oblicza pobielały. Jeśli istniało coś gorszego od Snape'a Hakorękiego, to był to Lucjusz Malfoy we własnej osobie. Jego wizyty w fabryce zdarzały się sporadycznie, lecz jeżeli już zdecydował się on opuścić któregoś dnia swoją pieczarę i udać na krótką wizytację, biada robotniczej braci! Nie masz większego okrutnika nad upiornego Malfoya!

Snape usunął się w bok, by zrobić miejsce zacnemu gościowi. Po przedłużającej się koszmarnie chwili nad balustradą platformy pojawiła się niebiańsko spokojna, złowieszcza twarz Lucjusza Malfoya. Co słabsi duchem robotnicy zadrżeli w trwodze, niektórzy sięgnęli ręką do srebrnych krzyżyków i amuletów pochowanych po portkach i fartuchach, a trzymanych, jak robotniczy zwyczaj nakazywał, na Snape'a, jeszcze inni skrzyżowali palce, by odgonić potencjalne złe oko. Lucjusz Malfoy obdarzył nieszczęśników drwiącym spojrzeniem doświadczonego demona z ostatniego kręgu piekieł, dając im jednocześnie do zrozumienia, że doskonale widział te rozpaczliwe zabiegi, uważał je za całkowicie daremne i że dziś wielkie biada i tak ich nie ominie, po czym, tytułem wstępu, zwrócił się do naczelnego nadzorcy tonem lekkiej konwersacji:

— Duszno tu trochę, czyż nie? — to mówiąc, wyciągnął z przetykanego srebrnymi nićmi rękawa jedwabny wachlarz i zaczął oszczędnymi ruchami chłodzić sobie twarz. — Ufam, iż nie jest to dla was, nadzorców, uciążliwe?

Zaczątek miny, który pojawił się na ułamek sekundy na ustach Snape'a, mówił dobitnie, że źle ufał, lecz błyskawicznie ustąpił na rzecz uległego, nieco wymuszonego grymasu, w którym można się było od biedy dopatrzyć uśmiechu.

— Nie masz pojęcia, Severusie, jak bardzo mierzi mnie ten napis nad wejściem do fabryki. Ktoś powinien się nim zająć, nie uważasz?

— Filch robi co tylko może, aby go usunąć, panie dobrodzieju.

— Taaak. — Malfoy leniwie przejechał wypielęgnowaną dłonią po balustradzie. — I jak zauważyłem, robi to nieprzerwanie od piętnastu lat.

Snape zachował dyplomatyczne milczenie, licząc widocznie na to, że arystokrata szybko zmieni temat. Lucjusz także milczał, szarpany jakimiś wewnętrznymi, ponurymi wątpliwościami dotyczącymi niezgłębionych tajemnic wszechświata, by wreszcie odezwać się chłodnym, zniżonym niemal do szeptu głosem:

— Severusie, wiesz, że uważam się za człowieka cierpliwego. Ty wiesz, że ciężko jest wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi. — Ponieważ Malfoy zawiesił znacząco głos i wbił w Snape'a groźnie wyczekujące spojrzenie, nadzorca natychmiast pospieszył z gorliwym potaknięciem. Dopiero wtedy arystokrata ciągnął dalej: — A jednak istnieje na tym świecie coś, co uwiera mnie jak kolec, jak maleńki… maciupeńki… zdałoby się, że nic nieznaczący kamyczek w moim nowo zakupionym, diabelsko drogim bucie, wartym tyle, co całe to podłe miasto razem wzięte… — Snape wykonał zapobiegawczy krok w tył. Z zaniepokojeniem dostrzegł w oczach Malfoya wzmagający się z każdym wypowiadanym przez niego słowem niszczycielski ogień. — Ty wiesz, o czym mówię, Severusie. Ty wiesz.

Przez minutę wpatrywali się w siebie wytrzeszczonymi – Lucjusz opętańczo, Snape z przyzwyczajenia – oczami, aż wreszcie, gdy napięcie unoszące się w powietrzu stało się wprost nie do zniesienia, naczelny nadzorca wyszeptał spierzchłymi z przejęcia wargami:

— Złodziejka w rajtuzach.

Wraz z tymi słowami na oblicze występnego arystokraty opadła maska mroku.

— Otóż to, Severusie. Otóż to.

**wzniecający niepokój duszy koniec części drugiej**


	3. część trzecia

Betowała** Pantera.  
**

**część trzecia**

* * *

— Otóż to.

— Tak, to już pan mówił — zgodził się uprzejmie naczelny nadzorca.

— Co? — Lucjusz otrząsnął się na sekundę ze swojego delirium.

— Nieważne — zrezygnował Snape.

— Wiele się zmieniło od dnia budowy tej wytwórni, Severusie. Czy nie widzisz?! Motłoch prostuje plecy, motłoch unosi głowę i pięść! — Dla zilustrowania zagrożenia Malfoy wskazał na chybił trafił jakiegoś drapiącego się ukradkiem pod pachą proletariusza. — Severusie! — W oczach niegodziwego arystokraty po raz pierwszy pojawił się cień strachu. — Motłoch żąda podwyżek! Podwyżek! — Rozwarł ramiona w dramatycznym geście, jakby chciał nimi objąć i zmiażdżyć zgromadzony w dole tłum robotników. — Powiadam ci, to dopiero początek klęsk, które nas czekają, jeśli tego nie powstrzymamy, jeśli nie zdławimy buntu w zarodku! — Pierdyknął zaciśniętą pięścią w balustradę. — Kto wie, jakie będą ich następne żądania! Polepszenie warunków pracy? Urlop tacierzyński?! Co to jest w ogóle BHP, Severusie?!

Snape chwilę pomyślał i nagle również odczuł lęk.

— A nie HBP przypadkiem?

Lecz Malfoy nie zwracał już na niego uwagi i z pasją perorował dalej:

— Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby plebs dyktował nam warunki, żeby rozpanoszył się po MOIM… — Zerknął na mroczniejącego w kącie Snape'a i z przypochlebnym uśmiechem poklepał go oszczędnie po ramieniu. — …to znaczy oczywiście NASZYM świecie. Umyśliłem sobie zatem, że unicestwienie złodziejki w rajtuzach będzie pierwszym krokiem ku ostatecznemu zwycięstwu.

— I owszem — przychylił się do jego stanowiska Snape. Szybko chlasnął sobie mokrą szmatą w twarz, żeby nie przysnąć.

— Jej działalność jest obrazą dla moich idei. Ta podstępna Ewa układa się z pospólstwem, co już samo w sobie jest czynem zdrożnym i haniebnym, lecz przede wszystkim otwarcie występuje przeciwko szlacheckiej braci, a to jest wręcz nie do zaakceptowania! — Malfoy w proroczym uniesieniu wyszarpnął zza pazuchy gazetę. — Spojrzyj!

Snape spojrzał. Całą pierwszą stronę zajmowało zdjęcie upozowanego na zdezorientowaną ofiarę Gilderoya Lockharta. Pojawiające się w tekście hasło „złodziejka w rajtuzach" było skrupulatnie zakreślone, a papier w tym miejscu podziurawiony czymś ostrym. Nadzorca doszedł do wniosku, że w takiej sytuacji wstrzyma się z pytaniem, czy może sobie wziąć dodatek z krzyżówkami. Malfoy ze wzgardą odrzucił gazetę precz.

— Rewolucja? Nie za mojej tu kadencji! — wycedził.

Snape z porozumiewawczo zmrużonymi oczyma nachylił się mu do ucha.

— Jeśli mógłbym zaproponować pewien chytry plan, panie dobrodzieju…

Lucjusz aż zatrząsł się z mrocznej uciechy.

— Mów, Severusie! Mów! Masz moją pełną uwagę.

Natenczas Snape sięgnął do najgłębszych pokładów swego zła i zaczął sączyć w ucho arystokraty rzeczy tak straszliwe i tworzące tak infernalny zamysł, że nawet tenże arystokrata wprzódy zadrżał i pomyślał, iż niechybnie dosięgnie ich gniew bogów. Spijał jednakowoż te słowa zagłady z ust nadzorcy niczym najwytrawniejsze wino, a bojaźń wnet zmieniła się w nieprzyzwoite rozradowanie. Gdy więc Snape wyłuszczył mu cały koncept i przebrzmiał już ostatni akord symfonii ciemności, Malfoy zakrzyknął w ekstazie:

— Tak! Jestem genialny!

Snape zmilczał.

— O czym tak tam te psubraty szemrzom? — zastanowił się z dołu Chudy Artur. Niektóre rzeczy po prostu mu się nie podobały, tak jak na przykład szemrzące psubraty. Swoje wątpliwości wyraził szeptem, jednak to wystarczyło, aby głowa „Starego Capa" Karkarowa natychmiast odwróciła się z chrzęstem w jego kierunku.

Tymczasem gnuśny Draco Malfoy stał kilka kroków za swoim ojcem wsparty o barierkę i z urazą dłubał w niej cyrklem ponure frazy. Rozchełstana koszula młodziana oraz jego przewiane wiatrem włosy świadczyły o wewnętrznym rozdarciu, jak również o nasilających się objawach seksapilu. Draco doznawał właśnie konfliktu tragicznego: czy pozostać wiernym rodzinie czy pójść za głosem serca? Spojrzał na plecy rodziciela, westchnął i wyrył na poręczy słowo „FATUM".

„Mam żal", pomyślał. Targnął nim znienacka suchy szloch. Nieustępliwość i bezwzględność ojca obróciły wniwecz wszystkie jego najskrytsze pragnienia! Poczuł na ramieniu dotyk czyjejś dłoni. Łypnął z nadzieją za siebie. Obok niego stała jego narzeczona, Astoria, a jej oczy błyszczały współczuciem i dobrocią. Odskoczył od niej jak oparzony i wzdrygnął się.

— Jezus Maria! Nie dotykaj mnie! — Prawie wpadł w histerię. Czuł się zbrukany. Czuł się niegodzien swej prawdziwej miłości. Chciał umrzeć. Kiedyś. Nie teraz. Właściwie to nie chciał umierać, bez przesady. Dla odmiany ogarnęła go złość. — Nie pamiętasz, jak się umawialiśmy?! Nie jestem gotów na twoje… nieludzkie dobro… twoją… bezpardonową kobiecość, w porządku? To mnie trochę stresuje, okej? Okej czy nie?!

Oczy Astorii wyrażały ból i smutek.

Draco prychnął, powracając do dłubania w barierce. Nie weźmie go na litość, już on zna te lisie sztuczki niewieściego rodu. Astoria nie była nawet człowiekiem, ona była… Młodzian zadrżał. Była _aniołem_.

Lucjusz Malfoy, nieprzystojnie wesół, zatarł z radością ręce.

— To zaiste srogi plan, Severusie. Godzien samego Mefista.

Snape pozwolił sobie na skromny, podstępny uśmieszek. Z grzeczności nie zaprzeczył.

— Nareszcie… To będzie koniec złodziejki w rajtuzach! — Arystokrata raz jeszcze z niewymowną lubością przekontemplował w swoim pokrętnym umyśle szczegóły intrygi. Jej perfekcyjność wprawiła go w podziw, o którym w mig zapragnął kogoś poinformować. Z zachwytem na twarzy odwrócił się do swojego syna. — Czyż to nie wspaniałe, Draconie?

— O, marność nad marnościami! — Pierworodny wyraźnie nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu, zapamiętale skrobiąc coś cyrklem w balustradzie.

Lucjusz naindyczył się. Co wstąpiło w tego chłopaka?! Już miał wyrazić swe niezadowolenie, gdy naraz jego uwagę przykuł pewien niuans.

— Synu.

Draco opieszale oderwał wzrok od barierki, niekontent, że rodziciel przeszkadza mu w uskutecznianiu rozpaczy.

— Ojcze?

— Co lub kto stoi obok ciebie?

Młodzian z lekka sponurzał.

— Astoria.

— W porządku, Astoria. A wytłumacz mi jeszcze tylko, proszę, dlaczego ona ma na sobie worek. — Lucjusz omiótł kuriozum krytycznym spojrzeniem. Z wora sterczały rączki i chude pęcinki, a przez wycięte w materiale dwa otwory spozierały nieszczęśliwe fijołkowe oczęta.

— To taka zabawa — ponurzał coraz bardziej Draco.

Doszczętnemu sponurzeniu młodzieńca zapobiegło nieoczekiwane wtargnięcie na platformę Karkarowa i jego klakiera, Poliakowa. „Stary Cap" wypchnął do przodu jakiegoś biadolącego pod nosem chłopa i z bezwstydną ochotą trzasnął batem w ziemię.

— Najjaśniejszy panie, ten robotnik został przyłapany na złorzeczeniu — wyjaśnił skwapliwie Poliakow.

— O — wyraził chłodne zainteresowanie Lucjusz i zaczął _patrzeć_. — Czy to nie ciebie zwą Chudym Arturem? — spytał po chwili.

Chudy Artur zadygotał. No bo rzeczywiście, zwali go tak.

— W istocie, panie dobrodzieju, mieliśmy z nim w ostatnim czasie trochę kłopotów — wyznał konfidencjonalnie Snape. — Próbował cichaczem podburzać lud.

Na te słowa twarz arystokraty przybrała zatroskany, ojcowski wyraz.

— Wychłostać.

Karkarow posłał robotnikowi ze wszech miar niedobre spojrzenie i postąpił krok w jego kierunku.

— Litości! — Chudy Artur przypadł naczelnemu nadzorcy do stóp. — Mam żone, dziatki!

— Jestem zły — przypomniał mu Snape. — Nie mogę ci pomóc.

— Ludzie, ratujta! — użalił się proletariusz, gdy bardzo rozweselony Karkarow capnął go z nagła za kołnierz.

Przyglądający się tej scenie tłum niemrawo zafalował, jednak zabrakło mu pomysłu, co począć. Niektórzy robotnicy, niespokojnie tuptający w miejscu, zaczęli obijać się o swoich sąsiadów.

— Stop — rzekł raptem Snape.

"Stary Cap" odwrócił się i wygiął brew w szpic. Chudy Artur zamarł w pół zdrowaśki.

— Jak to: "stop"? — spytał powoli Lucjusz.

— Wybacz mi tę obcesowość, najjaśniejszy panie, chciałem li jedynie zasygnalizować pojawienie się nowej możliwości.

— Jakiej?

— _Ja_ zajmę się tym nędznym robaczkiem.

Z gardzieli Karkarowa dobył się głośny warkot, a on sam oskarżycielsko wycelował w Hakorękiego swą kozią bródkę.

— Pan Karkarow pragnie wyrazić obiekcje — pośpieszył z tłumaczeniem Poliakow.

— Py-hi — zripostował leniwie Snape. Miał już tak ugruntowaną pozycję, że nie musiał się wysilać.

"Stary Cap" chybnął się, ugodzony mocą kontry. Powróciwszy do pionu, począł w utrapieniu szarpać bródkę, obmyślając naprędce celną replikę, jednak na pierwszy plan wysunął się ponownie Lucjusz Malfoy, który ozwał się w te oto słowy:

— Wyborny pomysł, Severusie! Znajduję twoje metody wysoce skutecznymi. Przystąp do wymierzania kary.

Chudemu Arturowi opadła chuda szczęka. To nie tak miało być – nie chciał wpadać z deszczu pod rynnę! Wykonał w tył zwrot i runął do stóp Karkarowowi.

— Toć dziatwe mam! Litości! — Poczuł na karku lodowaty dotyk śmierci w postaci haka Snape'a. Hak ów wczepił się robotnikowi w kołnierz, odciągnął go od potencjalnego wybawienia i jął bezdusznie wlec w kierunku miejsca kaźni.

"Teraz to dupa blada", pomyślał niewesoło Chudy Artur, widząc, że tu już nic nie wskóra i przyjdzie mu za niedługo opuścić ten padół łez. Powziął jednak mocne postanowienie, że tak łatwo to on się nie da, toteż zdrowo wierzgnął, celując w goleń nadzorcy. Chybił.

— Spokój, ośle dardanelski! — zawarczał Snape.

Niezadowolony Karkarow zgrzytnął zębami z miną psa, któremu najpierw rzucono, a w chwilę później szybko zabrano sprzed nosa smakowity kąsek.

— A niech cię, Snape! — Machnął ręką. — Zawsze zagarniasz dla siebie najlepsze kawałki! Czego się wślepiasz?! — naskoczył na wybałuszającego nań oczy Poliakowa.

— Szefie, ty mówisz po angielsku!

— Hm, rzeczywiście — przyznał nadzorca zaskoczony. — Nie miałem okazji, żeby to zauważyć.

— Jak to? — stropił się gołowąs.

— ZABIERASZ MI MOJE KWESTIE, CYMBALE.

— Pan wybaczy, panie Karkarow, ale bycie bohaterem epizodycznym jest naprawdę dołujące.

— Mi to mówisz…?

"Stary Cap" i jego młodociany pomagier posłali Snape'owi sępie spojrzenia, zazdrośni o podążającą za nim narrację.

— Przećwicz go dobrze, Severusie. To nie do pomyślenia, że nie smakowałem dziś jeszcze niczyjego cierpienia. Co za dzień! Nic dziwnego, że powieka mi drga. — Lucjusz opadł na błyskawicznie podsunięty pod jego siedzenie szezlong.

Skinął na swego pierworodnego.

— Synu, przybądź.

Draco przyturlał się z drugiego końca platformy, gdzie dotąd nie niepokojony przez nikogo, tarzał się w tę i we w tę we własnej nędzy, i wkulał się na drugi, przygotowany wcześniej szezlong. Tymczasem Snape z nawleczonym na hak Chudym Arturem dotarł do wąziutkich drzwiczek prowadzących do sali tor… wdrażania dyscypliny. Przy próbie wkroczenia do pustego, ciasnego pomieszczenia napotkał na niespodziewany opór ze strony robotnika, który z pełną premedytacją usztywnił się i zaklinował w przejściu. Naczelny nadzorca trochę nim poszarpał, chcąc go rozmiękczyć i przy piątym stuknięciu we framugę Chudy Artur poddał się, odczuwając skądinąd pewien dyskomfort z pieruńsko ostrym hakiem w pobliżu swojej grdyki. Głośno zagderał, gdy Snape strzepnął go na kamienną, obślizgłą posadzkę. Kuknął na nadzorcę. Nadzorca z przychlastem naprężył bat. Atmosfera zagęściła się.

— Na co czekasz, Severusie? — pohukiwał gdzieś z oddali Lucjusz Malfoy.

Chudy Artur skulił się, chroniąc rękami głowę i zadygotał, słysząc świst bata. Nie poczuł jednak bólu na garbie, więc po kilku sekundach rozwarł jedno oko i skierował je na Snape'a, koncypując, dlaczego ów złowrogi bat, który przelał już tyle niewinnej, robotniczej krwi, uderzył w ziemię. Nadzorca podchwycił jego niepojętny wzrok i wycedził nieprzyjaźnie tylko jedno słowo:

— Krzycz.

— A… — podjął nieśmiało i bezmyślnie Chudy Artur. Syknął, gdy bat liznął mu łydkę.

— Głośniej! — zawarczał Snape.

Mózg robotnika się w tej chwili kompletnie zawiesił. Chudy Artur po prawdzie wiedział, iż Hakoręki jest złym i zepsutym do szpiku kości człowiekiem, ale to, co się wyczyniało w tym pomieszczeniu, to, co okrutnik kazał mu robić, było jakimś szczególnym rodzajem perwersji, której zarys mógł się pojawić jedynie w najgłębiej zdeprawowanym umyśle. Każda cząstka nieskomplikowanej świadomości proletariusza wzbraniała się przed udziałem w tej chorej grze zaaranżowanej przez naczelnego nadzorcę.

— Krzycz, ośle, bo batem poszczuję! — Tuż przed krogulczym nosem robotnika trzasnął rzeczony bat.

— Aa! — krzyknął już trochę bardziej w zgodzie ze swoimi przekonaniami Chudy Artur. Tak długo, jak nie obrywał w plecy, warto było w to brnąć. Po kilku świstach bata osiągnął taką finezję, że nawet sam Snape zdawał się być zadowolony z jego ekspresyjnych wrzasków. Dla uniknięcia monotonii przekazu Chudy Artur wplótł jeszcze w okrzyki przeciągłe jęki i utyskiwanie, by w końcu zwieńczyć całość fenomenalnym skowytem.

Temu wszystkiemu przysłuchiwał się z szezlonga Lucjusz pogrążony w ekstazie, a obok niego dogorywał na oparciu Draco. Rozochocony i posilony chłopskim nieszczęściem, Malfoy Senior mlasnął leniwie i przeniósł spojrzenie na tłum robotników u stóp platformy. Jak rażony piorunem, zerwał się na równe nogi z obłędem w oczach.

— Na mą duszę! Ona znowu to robi! Powstrzymać ją!

Karkarow i Poliakow natychmiast zlokalizowali pośród morza plebejuszy szlachetną postać Astorii, która w tej akurat sekundzie była w trakcie dawania jednemu z robotników ciasteczka, promieniując aurą dobroci i miłosierdzia. Nadzorcy bez namysłu rzucili się w tamtym kierunku; mieli niewiele czasu – na pospolitej gębie wybranego chłopa zaczynało się właśnie malować szczęście i wdzięczność, a jego szorstka, spracowana dłoń ruszyła powoli w stronę przysmaku. Poliakow wyprzedził swojego przełożonego, odbił się od podłogi, w locie przechwycił ciastko i przyciskając je z triumfem do piersi, przeturlał się po ziemi. "Stary Cap" zgarnął przestraszone dziewczę i dostarczył je Lucjuszowi.

— Moje drogie dziecko — łagodnie rozpoczął połajankę Malfoy — a więc znowu zachciało ci się mieć dobre serduszko dla uciśnionych.

Sarnie oczęta Astorii zaszły łzami.

— Zrozumże wreszcie, nieszczęsna dziecino, że ta swołocz nie zasługuje na twoje tudzież nasze względy — wykładał cierpliwie swoją ideologię dufny arystokrata. — Trzeba ją trzymać na krótkiej smyczy, bo inaczej rozpanoszy się po całym podwórku. — Z sali wdrażania dyscypliny dobiegło skwapliwe wycie poprzedzone świstem bata. Surowe oblicze Lucjusza trochę się rozpogodziło. — No już dobrze. Idź, poiskaj Dracona, jakiś markotny dzisiaj jest. Nie masz już przy sobie niczego, co mogłabyś rozdać ubogim? Na pewno? W takim razie możesz iść.

Karkarow odprowadził Astorię w stronę przewieszonego przez oparcie szezlonga młodziana, a przy Lucjuszu zmaterializował się Snape.

— Dokonało się, czcigodny dobrodzieju. Podżegacz został wybatożony.

— Doskonale! Wiedziałem, że mogę na tobie polegać, mój spolegliwy nadzorco! — Malfoy zaklaskał z niekłamanym zachwytem, spozierając na przezornie odpełzającego na czworakach Chudego Artura. — Choć niepokoi mnie, czy zbyt szybko wymierzając razy, nie przytępiłeś aby odrobinę bólu.

"Stary Cap" jął znowuż zgrzytać zazdrośnie zębiskami i w akcie zemsty rozmyślnie nadepnął chrupiącemu milczkiem ciastko Poliakowowi na stopę. Spory kawałek wypieku stanął nieborakowi w gardle i począł on latać jak kot z pęcherzem po platformie, spazmatycznie wykrztuszając z siebie okruchy.

— A cóż to za nieznośny rwetes? — zaciekawił się niepochlebnie Lucjusz.

— To tylko pomniejszy abderyta, najłaskawszy panie. Nie wart twej dostojnej atencji — objaśnił Snape, wymierzając chłopaczysku samarytańskie walnięcie w plecy.

— W istocie. — Malfoy senior z niesmakiem zmarszczył nos, gdy Poliakow z nagła parsknął fontanną okruchów.

— Dziękuję, panie dobrodzieju — wycharczał młokos.

Snape i Karkarow pokiwali z respektem głowami.

— Ludzki pan. Mógł zabić.

Robotnicza tłuszcza, nazbyt rozluźniona, westchnęła z ulgą. I to był błąd.

— Ruszać się, psie krwie! Do roboty! Pan Malfoy chce widzieć, jak pracujecie! — "Stary Cap" postanowił sobie odbić prestiżową porażkę na innych proletariuszach. Smyrgnął batem po nogach stojących w pierwszym szeregu chłopów, którzy natychmiast w podskokach pognali w stronę swoich stanowisk.

— Jaśnie panie, zalecam opuszczenie tej hali — zwrócił się Snape do arystokraty, widząc, że kotły na nowo zaczęły wypluwać kłęby trujących oparów. — Przebywanie tutaj może niekorzystnie wpłynąć zwłaszcza na zdrowie panicza. — Skłonił głowę w kierunku zwisającego z szezlonga i pogrążonego w głębokiej apatii Dracona.

— Naturalnie. — Lucjusz podniósł się z godnością. — Pójdźmy, synu. Astorio, szturchnij go lekko, tylko tak, żeby nie miał siniaka.

Po chwili piekielna duchota, zgrzyt taśm produkcyjnych i huk kotłów były już dla nich tylko nieprzyjemnym wspomnieniem.

* * *

Arabella wpatrywała się w zegar i po raz pierwszy w życiu miała wrażenie, że zegar wpatruje się w nią. Z perspektywy czasomierza mogło to wyglądać nieco inaczej, mianowicie odnotował on fakt, że trzyma go jakaś ludzka istota i teraz wysilał wszystkie swoje sprężynki, żeby ją opętać. Przejęcie władzy nad światem to nie taka prosta sprawa, zwłaszcza jeśli nie posiada się własnych rąk i nóg. Trzeba więc zacząć skromnie, od zdobycia kończyn. Niestety, ta jednostka wydawała się szczególnie niepodatna na hipnozę, bodźce podprogowe, przekazy telepatyczne oraz całą resztę arsenału, którym dysponował Czarny Zegar. Całkowity brak responsywności u wybranego obiektu musiał pogłębić i tak już znaczną frustrację czasomierza. Rozważania te są oczywiście czysto hipotetyczne, ponieważ – jak wszystkim doskonale wiadomo – zegary nie mają duszy, nie kalkulują, a już na pewno nie snują mrocznych planów. Czasem oszukują na minutach i sekundach, nic więcej.

Tak więc Arabella patrzyła na Czarny Zegar, szacując w głowie jego wartość. Nie był on jakimś wybitnym dziełem sztuki, ale jako antyk powinien osiągnąć przyzwoitą cenę. Mogłaby go też podarować jakiejś robotniczej rodzinie albo zatrzymać dla siebie. Ładnie prezentowałby się na kominku.

Poczuła, jak zaczynają jej płonąć policzki. Wspomnienie minionej nocy przywodziło na myśl wielką krostę na środku nosa; zostawisz – tak łatwo sama nie zniknie, dotkniesz – jeszcze bardziej rozjątrzysz. Zerknęła niespokojnie w lusterko, ale na szczęście jej cera tego dnia była bez zarzutu. Bezwiednie zsunęła dłoń na usta, przypominając sobie w przypływie niepojętej tęsknoty wczorajszy pocałunek. STOP! – w jej umyśle zawył ostrzegawczo alarm. Tak łatwo ci ten fircyk namieszał w głowie, Figg? Ogarnij się, kobieto! Zdradzasz wszystkie swoje ideały! Jak następnym razem spojrzysz w ufne oczy hordy biednych, wynędzniałych dzieci i ich głodujących rodziców?! Jak następnym razem wciągniesz rajtuzy i założysz maskę, aby obić upasione na ludzkim nieszczęściu facjaty wyzyskiwaczy i obżartusów?! Poza tym… to byłby chyba mezalians? Natychmiast wpadła w depresję.

Podskoczyła, słysząc pukanie do drzwi.

"Kto to może być?" — pomyślała gorączkowo, błyskawicznie wrzucając Czarny Zegar do szafki. Odruchowo przeczesała palcami włosy i przygładziła przód sukni. "Gladys? Tak wcześnie? Nikogo dzisiaj nie zapraszałam na herbatę…"

Niepewnie uchyliła drzwi i oberwała w twarz bukietem róż, który natychmiast wystrzelił w jej stronę. Oszołomiona zatoczyła się na ścianę. Zamrugała, dochodząc do siebie i z poirytowaniem odgarnęła dłońmi kwiaty, żeby zobaczyć, cóż to za zuchwalec za nimi stoi. Zbladła na widok jego uśmiechniętego szeroko oblicza.

"O… Boże." — Bez namysłu zatrzasnęła drzwi i zaczęła w trwodze chodzić w tę i z powrotem po salonie, załamując ręce i ignorując pukanie, które zresztą po kilku minutach ucichło. Jakim cudem ją znalazł?! Skąd wiedział…? Czy to już koniec?!

— Panno Figg, jest tam pani? — usłyszała z korytarza niezadowolony głos sąsiada.

— O co chodzi, panie Dursley? — wykrztusiła przez dziurkę od klucza.

— Jakiś dżentelmen leży pokotem na progu pani mieszkania i zaklina się, że nie pójdzie, jeśli z nim pani nie porozmawia.

"O BOŻE." Arabella prawie zemdlała ze zgrozy. Żądny zemsty nikczemnik nie odpuści! Którędy uciekać?! Podwórzem? W biały dzień, przy świadkach mogłoby to wywołać spore poruszenie. Zatem kominem?! A może by tak otworzyć znienacka drzwi, zaszarżować i liczyć na łut szczęścia? Czy ma jednak jakiekolwiek szanse, skoro niemalże znokautował ją bukietem kwiatów?! Zatrzymała się. Jaką ponurą rolę odgrywał w tym wszystkim bukiet kwiatów?

— Panno Figg, zaklinam panią — dobiegł ją udręczony głos prześladowcy — proszę mnie wysłuchać! Zapewniam, że nie mam złych intencji!

— My się chyba nie znamy? — zaryzykowała żałościwie Arabella, przywierając plecami do drzwi i na wszelki wypadek barykadując je własnym ciałem.

— Ależ znamy! — zaprotestował żarliwie, najwyraźniej z twarzą przyklejoną do drewna, bo o wiele lepiej go teraz słyszała.

— Oj, nie wydaje mi się! — wyjąkała, walcząc ze szczękościskiem. — Zapewne z kimś mnie pan myli!

— Jakżebym… Widziałem panią w księgarni! Byłem tym pisarzem, pamięta pani? — Wstąpił w niego nowy zapał. — Nie ruszę się stąd, dopóki nie zechce mnie pani wpuścić!

— Panie Lockhart, przecież to nie przystoi! — próbowała w panice oponować. — Jestem sama w mieszkaniu! — dodała słabo.

— Biorę wszystkich tu obecnych na świadków, że nic pani z mojej strony nie grozi. Me intencje są ze wszech miar uczciwe.

"Wszystkich tu obecnych?"

Arabella przełknęła ślinę. Nie miała wyjścia, ta godna politowania sytuacja nie mogła trwać w nieskończoność. Co ma być, to będzie. Z ogromnym wewnętrznym oporem otworzyła w końcu drzwi. Na korytarzu stała chyba cała ulica z purpurowym ze złości panem Dursleyem na czele. Czy ci ludzie naprawdę nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty?!

— Panie Lockhart, co to ma znaczyć? — spytała z pełnym siły i godności osobistej oburzeniem, starając się zignorować rozdziawione gęby sąsiadów, sprzedawców gazet i najbardziej plotkarskich babulców w mieście zgromadzonych zgodnie naprzeciw jej mieszkania.

— Ach, więc pamięta mnie pani — odrzekł pisarz, witając ją rozmarzonym spojrzeniem i wręczając kwiaty.

Przygryzła wargę.

— Coś tam o panu słyszałam…

— Muszę coś pani wyznać, panno Figg — powiedział, naraz poważniejąc.

Widząc jego natchnioną i pełną pasji twarz, Arabella w lot wyczuła niebezpieczeństwo.

— Nie tutaj — mruknęła, szybko zgarniając Lockharta do środka i zatrzaskując drzwi na długich, wścibskich nochalach manchesterskich matron.

Posadziła go w fotelu przy oknie, a sama usiadła sztywno wyprostowana na sofie, spuszczając wzrok na dywan. Lockhart podskoczył i wyciągnął spod siebie zagniewanego kota, po czym bez skrępowania przeszedł do ofensywy.

— Panno Figg, wczorajszego dnia, gdy tylko panią zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że to musi być właśnie to uczucie, ten żar, o którym pisali najwięksi poeci. Ten błysk, ten impuls, ta iskra! Czy rozumie pani, panno Figg?

Arabella wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy. Niezrażony mówił dalej:

— Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały… Stała pani w przejściu, onieśmielając swym mistycznym pięknem i utajoną mocą, rzucając sobie do stóp cały, tak boleśnie banalny świat zwykłych śmiertelników! I tak oto uczyniła mnie pani swoim zakładnikiem… Stałem się niewolnikiem skazanym na łaskę pani miłości! Proszę się nade mną ulitować! — Pisarz zsunął się z fotela i upadł przed nią na kolana, a jego błękitne oczy wypełniał ogień pożądania. — Panno Figg, nie będzie przesadą, jeżeli powiem, że skradła mi pani serce.

"Zegar" — pomyślała głupawo Arabella, niezdolna do wydania z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Spodziewała się wszystkiego, ale nie TEGO. TO się nie mogło dziać naprawdę.

Lockhart zawahał się, nie do końca wiedząc, jak interpretować jej milczenie. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu ujął z nabożną czcią dłoń wybranki i przyłożył ją sobie do piersi.

— Panno Figg, oto moje serce.

W umyśle Arabelli zaskrzypiał wreszcie jakiś trybik i cała machina powoli ruszyła. Ciężko dysząc, w te pędy wyrwała rękę z czułego uścisku artysty, rejterując w dzikim popłochu na drugi koniec sofy.

— Panie Lockhart, oto drzwi!

— Odrzuca mnie pani? — Popatrzył na nią z takim żalem i boleścią, że tym razem to ona się zawahała. Ale nie na długo.

— Tak.

— A więc odrzuca mnie pani?! — Poderwał się z podłogi, a w jego oczach zobaczyła urażoną dumę i gniew.

— TAK!

W porywie pasji przeciągnął dłonią po czole i zanurzył palce w swoich złocistych lokach.

— Nie zwykłem poddawać się łatwo, panno Figg — powiedział cicho i Arabella zadrżała, tyle było w tym głosie mocy. — Niedługo tu wrócę. — Ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale po kilku krokach przystanął i znów odwrócił się ku niej z błyskiem w oku. — Albo jeszcze lepiej: w ogóle stąd nie wyjdę!

— Panie Lockhart, na litość boską! — zawołała wzburzona, powstając z sofy. — Tego już za wiele! Będę zmuszona zawezwać strażników!

Przesadził dzielącą ich odległość trzema susami i porwał ją w swoje ramiona.

— Och, miłości okrutna! Żadne więzienie nie jest tak ciężkie jak to, w którym obecnie przebywam! — wyszeptał namiętnie, przyciskając ją zachłannie do siebie i spuentował: — A jest to więzienie pani obojętności!

— Widział mnie pan jeden jedyny raz! — próbowała racjonalnej argumentacji Arabella, usiłując się uwolnić z jego objęć. — Czy pan postradał zmysły?

— Tak, chyba tak — potwierdził żarliwie.

Czyli ta linia argumentacji upadła. Trzeba było szybko wymyślić nową – do tego człowieka pewne rzeczy po prostu nie docierały.

— Tak przystojny, bogaty i sławny mężczyzna jak pan — zaczęła podchwytliwie z innej strony — musi na pewno cieszyć się względami wielu kobiet.

Najwyraźniej trafiła, bo poczuła, jak Lockhart sztywnieje i nieznacznie się od niej odsuwa.

— Do czego pani zmierza, panno Figg? — zapytał z niepokojem.

— Ot, takie luźne spostrzeżenie, panie Lockhart. — Posłała mu przekorny uśmieszek.

— To, że piszą tak o mnie w każdej gazecie, o niczym jeszcze nie świadczy! — zauważył defensywnie.

— Ale jest w tym ziarno prawdy? — drążyła uszczypliwie.

— Ani trochę! — wymamrotał, lekko blednąc. — Odtrąca mnie pani tylko dlatego, że jestem sławny?

— Skądże znowu, bez wątpienia zasłużył pan na sławę. Pana powieści…

— Czytała je pani? — Lockhart rozpromienił się na chwilę.

— Nie — pozbawiła go bezlitośnie złudzeń, obserwując ze złośliwym rozbawieniem, jak na powrót przygasł. — Ale pana czytelniczki bez wątpienia są zachwycone.

— Och, cóż to znowu za niedorzeczność! — Pisarz w mig przejrzał jej insynuacje i z rozpaczy jął sobie rwać włosy z głowy.

— Widziałam tą niedorzeczność na własne oczy w księgarni — zaatakowała Arabella, wietrząc w tym swoją szansę. — Na pana stole.

— Do niczego między nami nie doszło! — Zamachał desperacko rękami. — To była napaść, ja byłem jedynie ofiarą! Musiała pani widzieć, jak się broniłem!

— Zaiste, czy tak samo bronił się pan przed złodziejką w rajtuzach?

Oboje zamarli, po czym Lockhart odskoczył jak oparzony i posłał jej spłoszone spojrzenie.

— Jak… Co…

— Czytałam o włamaniu w gazecie — skłamała szybko. Ale się nakręciła! Wcale nie miała zamiaru poruszać akurat tego tematu, tak po prostu wyszło. Z niejakim zażenowaniem spostrzegła, że zrobiła się potwornie zazdrosna o samą siebie i ten wczorajszy zapierający dech w piersiach pocałunek.

Lockhart przełknął ślinę i w roztargnieniu zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu.

— Panno Figg, ja… — Urwał.

"Aha!" — pomyślała tryumfalnie Arabella. — "AHA, ty szubrawcu! Utkwiła ci ona… to znaczy ja w głowie! Nędzniku ty marny, Don Juanie od siedmiu boleści!"

— Panno Figg… — Chciał znów do niej podejść, ale była na to gotowa.

— Edward, bierz go! — poleciła mściwie.

— Co? — zdążył zbaranieć Lockhart, zanim tłusty, puszysty kocur, na którym pisarz wcześniej nierozważnie usiadł, skoczył mu do gardła. Zakotłowało się.

— Zastanowię się, czy życzę sobie pańskich dalszych wizyt, panie Lockhart — poinformowała go wyniośle, iskając za uszami usatysfakcjonowanego kota, który po dobrze wykonanej robocie wskoczył jej na ręce i domagał się nagrody.

Mężczyzna właśnie zebrał się z podłogi, wyplątując z fałdów poszarpanego płaszcza. Spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem i goryczą.

— Dziś podała mi pani czarną polewkę, ale dobrze pani wie, że to nie koniec, panno Figg. — Otworzył drzwi i wychodząc, zadeklarował z determinacją: — To dopiero początek.

Obserwowała przez okno, jak pisarz wybiega z budynku i założywszy rękawiczki, skórzaną czapkę oraz gogle, wsiada do cudacznego automobilu, którym RA-TA-TA-TA odjeżdża w kierunku swojej rezydencji. Cóż za ekscentryk, ten Lockhart. Pragnąc pofolgować swym niecnym żądzom, miesza w głowach naiwnym dziewkom niższego stanu. Jednak trafiła kosa na kamień!

"Gdyby zdecydował się zostać…" — przemknęło Arabelli przez myśl i z rozrzewnieniem wspomniała jego jedwabiste włosy, które kusiły, tak bardzo kusiły! — "Ożeż ty rozpustnico, przestań zachowywać się jak kobieta upadła! To, że nie masz chłopa, nie znaczy, że jesteś aż tak zdesperowana, żeby rzucać się na pierwszego lepszego!" — skarciła się w duchu. — "Znaj swoją wartość, do diaska!"

Smętnie powędrowała wzrokiem tam, gdzie na horyzoncie majaczyły rezydencje bogaczy. Ulicą szli jacyś podchmieleni robotnicy, potrząsając pięściami i wykrzykując na całe gardło: "Precz z krwiopijcami!", jednak gdy zza rogu wyszło dwóch strażników miejskich, grupa w popłochu się rozpierzchła.

* * *

Hak wychynął z ciemności i począł nawigować. Powolutku przekręcił się w lewo, następnie równie powolutku w prawo, a stwierdziwszy, że teren jest czysty, podryfował wraz z doczepionym do niego ciałem w stronę majaczącego w kącie pomieszczenia biurka. Wysunął jedną z szuflad, ale ponieważ nie znalazł w niej niczego godnego uwagi, przeniósł się do drugiej. Przeanalizował zgromadzone tam dokumenty i bruliony, zawisając nad co bardziej interesującymi fragmentami i kreśląc nad nimi w powietrzu małe kółka, jakby starał się zapamiętać przeczytane informacje. Kiedy za ścianą fabryki rozległ się niespodziewany hałas, od razu stanął na sztorc i przez chwilę czujnie nasłuchiwał. Uznawszy, że zagrożenie minęło, pedantycznie odłożył papiery do szuflady i tak cicho, jak się pojawił, na powrót utonął w mroku.

* * *

Arabella zadarła głowę i przymykając oczy, z lubością zaczerpnęła w płuca świeżego, nocnego powietrza. Pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem niósł się odległy skowyt watahy Averych miotających się w nieprzytomnej furii po ogrodach swojej rezydencji i bezskutecznie wypatrujących odzianej w zielone rajtuzy łydki. Czyż nie jest pięknym ich śpiew? Zarzuciła na ramię pękaty od zrabowanych łupów wór i zadecydowała, że pora na tradycyjną rundkę po domach manchesterskiej biedoty. Czerwona i napęczniała ze złości fizys okradzionego z dóbr arystokraty wprawiła ją jak zwykle w wyjątkowo dobry humor. Zsunęła się z gracją z dachu chałupy i zeskoczyła na ziemię. Ledwie zdążyła uchwycić kątem oka wybite okno i wyłamane drzwi chaty, aż tu FRRRUUU! – jak nie szurnie jej koło ucha zardzewiały rondel! W ostatniej chwili uchyliła się z toru jego lotu i garnek z brzękiem potoczył się po podwórzu.

— Poznaję ją, to ta łydka! Łapaj! Trzymaj! — krzyknął ścichapęk jakiś głos i zza płotu wypadła zwarta zgraja chłopów, z wyciem i kijami ruszając na Arabellę.

— Co do… — zaczęła, ale gdy obok niej przeleciały kolejne ciężkie przedmioty, wybrała opcję natychmiastowej ewakuacji.

Wiała, aż się kurzyło, ścigana okrzykami pomstujących robotników:

— Zaprzaństwo! Hańba i poruta! Gorze zdrajcy!

"Rozum im odebrało?!" — deliberowała skryta już bezpiecznie przed wzrokiem rozjuszonych, zionących nienawiścią obdartusów. Robotnicza wdzięczność jeszcze nigdy nie objawiała się w taki kuriozalny sposób.

Gdy wylądowała na dachu lepianki Chudego Artura, ze zdziwieniem usłyszała ściszoną rozmowę toczoną przez stojących na ganku gospodarzy.

— Tera robimy tak. Jak dzikuska znowu sie tu pojawi, ty, babo, wyleziesz do niej i powitasz chlebem i solom, jak jakie wielkie panisko. W tym czasie ja sie przyczajem i kiedy gadać z tobom bendzie, w łeb tom oto deskom przywale.

Mimo że plan nie był przesadnie wyrafinowany, po plecach Arabelli przebiegł dreszcz grozy.

— A skond ja ci wezme chleb i sól, chłopie? — obruszyła się Arturowa, cała w pretensjach.

— Tak sie mówi, po trzykroć głupia babo. To ja se kucne za płotem i obaczym, czy przyjdzie.

— Eee, czy ja wim? Dziewucha nam przecie pomagała.

— Niby ta, ale zawsze była wariatka. Chłopaki mówili, że tera pierze po pysku wszystkich po równo, czy bidok czy burżuj. Kilka godzin temu stłukła na kwaśne jabłko zbzikowanego Lovegooda i podprowadziła mu ze dwie kury. A potem jeszcze napadła na Longbottomów, tak że do tej pory liczom gwiazdy!

Arabella nie mogła w to wszystko uwierzyć. Przecież nie odwiedziła jeszcze ani jednej ani drugiej rodziny, więc w jaki sposób miała ich choćby tknąć palcem?! Owszem, zdarzało jej się komuś przyłożyć, ale tylko ciemiężycielom klasy robotniczej i wyłącznie wtedy gdy nazbyt się naprzykrzali przy obrabianiu ich skarbca.

Ktoś ją wrobił, to jedno było pewne. I właśnie znalazła się w poważnych tarapatach.

**koniec części trzeciej zwiastujący ****wielki finał, który dostarczy czytelnikom dramatycznych zwrotów akcji i podniosłych wzruszeń**

* * *

_**A/N: **Na czwartą i zarazem ostatnią część trzeba będzie troszkę poczekać - się dopiero pisze. Dziękuję za komentarze i polubienia, na pewno posłużą za pożywkę dla weny. Pozdrawiam serdecznie wszystkich czytelników :)_


	4. część czwarta I

**część czwarta I**

* * *

SZOK I NIEDOWIERZANIE! ZŁODZIEJKA W RAJTUZACH ATAKUJE! TYM RAZEM ROBOTNIKÓW — wywrzaskiwały nazajutrz w ekstazie nagłówki gazet. Całe miasto kipiało z oburzenia. Manchesterskie matrony drżącymi z przejęcia, pulchnymi rękami z nową werwą obierały nad miskami swoje ziemniaki, zawsze chętne przekazać świeże informacje każdemu, kto jeszcze jakimś cudem o nich nie słyszał, natomiast notable siedzieli w bogatych gabinetach i ćmiąc cygara, potajemnie rechotali, klepiąc się z niegodziwą uciechą po opasłych brzuszyskach.

Brzuszysku Lucjusza Malfoya daleko było jeszcze do opasłości, lecz również i ono trzęsło się z bezecnego śmiechu, wprawiając w wibracje fotel, stół i porcelanową zastawę.

— Oooooo taaaaaakkkk! Tak! Tak! Tak! Taaakkk! — mruczał podstępny arystokrata, pożerając wzrokiem sensacyjny artykuł. — Właśnie tak! — podniecił się jakimś akapitem, z zamachu wbijając widelec w wyłożony na srebrnej tacy udziec barani.

Narcyza posłała mu zalęknione spojrzenie znad filiżanki perfekcyjnie zaparzonej herbaty. Naprzeciwko niej, po drugiej stronie stołu indyferentnie żuł owsiankę Draco, skarmiany troskliwie przez Astorię. Malfoy senior jeszcze chwilę ponapawał się swoim złem, aż w końcu odłożył dziennik i westchnął z ukontentowaniem.

— Zapowiada się wspaniały dzień!

— Sir, są tu aurorzy. Pragną się z panem widzieć — zakomunikował znerwicowany skrzat.

Z oblicza Lucjusza w mgnieniu oka spełzł zuchwały uśmieszek.

— Witam ponownie w mojej rezydencji — warknął, gdy tylko stróże prawa przekroczyli próg jadalni. — A teraz wynocha.

— Ależ po co ta nieuprzejmość, szanowny panie? — zmitygował się ździebko jeden z aurorów, podczas gdy jego towarzysz obcałowywał ogniście od góry do dołu szlachetną rękę Narcyzy. — Chcemy jedynie jak zawsze służyć pomocą. No powiedz panu, Bazyli.

— Jesteście kompletnie bezużyteczni. Won, bo pawiami poszczuję! — Malfoyowi drgnęła nerwowo brew. — Banda niekompetentnych, próżniaczych…

— No wie pan, ale tu już pan kapkę przesadza… — próbował załatwić sprawę polubownie auror, po czym struchlał.

Śmiertelny szpon zatrzymał się o włos od jego twarzy. Stróże prawa padli sobie w objęcia, dygocząc ze zgrozy, gdy nakrył ich wielki, demoniczny cień arystokraty.

— DURNIE! — zagrzmiał głos z samych trzewi piekieł. — MIELIŚCIE DOSTARCZYĆ MI TĘ CÓRĘ KORYNTU W RAJTUZACH, A TYMCZASEM WSZYSTKO MUSZĘ ZAŁATWIAĆ SAM!

— Panie, jesteśmy nędznymi robaczkami czołgającymi się w prochu u twych stóp! — wyjęczeli aurorzy, bijąc mu pokłony. — Okaż litość!

Lucjusz popuściwszy jeszcze trochę dymu z nozdrzy, zasiadł z powrotem u szczytu stołu, poprawiając fryzurę. Draco przełknął głośno owsiankę. Astoria czule wytarła serwetką spływającą po jego brodzie kroplę mleka.

— Posłuchajcie, nędznicy. Każdego, kto lekce sobie waży moją wolę, czeka marny los. — Malfoy senior spojrzał na tęskniące za inteligencją twarze mężczyzn i zatrzęsło nim z odrazy. — Za dokładnie pięć dni zamieścicie ogłoszenie, które wam podyktuję, we wszystkich manchesterskich gazetach. Ogłoszenie będzie brzmiało tak…

Aurorzy zamrugali.

— Piszcie, kapuściane głąby! — Lucjusz strzelił w ich kierunku piorunem, na co strażnicy podskoczyli i w pośpiechu wyciągnęli kajeciki. — Ogłoszenie będzie brzmiało tak: "My, z Bożej Łaski Lucjusz Malfoy…"

* * *

Arabella tkwiła przed witryną sklepu, potrącana przez przechodniów spieszących do swoich spraw i zapatrzona w pierwszą stronę gazety, którą przeglądał właśnie zblazowany sprzedawca. Zaczęła jej drgać dolna warga, a łzy wezbrały w oczach. Czuła, jak skupia się na niej nienawiść całego miasta i świadomość niesprawiedliwości, jaka ją dosięgła, gniotła jej serce niczym imadło. Po tym, jak tyle dla nich zrobiła… Och, przewrotny losie, czemu?!

RA-TA-TA-TA – poniosło się po ulicy, a Arabella błyskawicznie wykonała w tył zwrot i ruszyła truchtem do domu. RA-TA-TA-TA upierdliwie podążało za nią.

— Panno Figg, cóż za miłe spotkanie! Nie ma nic bardziej podnoszącego na duchu niż lico ukochanej osoby o poranku! Ale co widzę? Czy to zgryzota kładzie się cieniem na tych urokliwych jagodach?

"Ignoruj", pomyślała Arabella, przyspieszając.

Licząc na to, że bezduszna oziębłość ostudzi nieco zapał naprzykrzającego się absztyfikanta, srogo się zawiodła, gdyż ten nie miał zamiaru tak ławo odpuścić.

— Milczysz, o piękna. — Odczekał kilka wstrząsających sekund. — Czemu? Wyznaj mi swe troski, miła, niechże uśmierzę twój ból.

Arabella wywróciła oczami i z nieskrywaną ulgą dopadła swojej kamienicy. Wparowała do mieszkania, zatrzaskując drzwi na twarzy depczącego jej po piętach Lockharta. Dało się słyszeć głośne "aj!", a chwilę później pisarz wsunął się ukradkiem do środka, z pretensją trzymając się za nos. Zwinięty w kłębek na sofie Edward leniwie rozwarł ślepie i zakołysał ogonem, z zainteresowaniem rozpoznając przybyłego gościa. Lockhart podchwycił intensywny wzrok zwierzęcia i przełknął ślinę, ale nie uląkł się mimo perspektywy kolejnej krwawej dintojry.

— Panno Figg, proszę mi pozwolić panią kochać — powiedział niejako z wyrzutem, co tylko jeszcze bardziej rozsierdziło Arabellę.

— A czy ja panu bronię?! — odparowała, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. — Nie męcz duszy, panie Lockhart.

— Otóż właśnie w tym rzecz! — zakrzyknął pisarz, dramatycznie wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. — W umęczeniu duszy!

Arabella westchnęła i zrezygnowana sięgnęła po tamborek z rozpoczętą robótką. Następne minuty zapowiadały się bardzo niewesoło. I rzeczywiście, podczas gdy ona próbowała skoncentrować całą uwagę na zacnej sztuce haftowania, targnięty niepohamowaną pasją Lockhart wcale nie ułatwiał sprawy, krążąc opętańczo między sofą a oknem i wykładając żarliwie sekrety swojego serca. Na domiar złego co i rusz doskakiwał znienacka do skonsternowanej panny Figg, chwytając na chybił trafił jej górne kończyny i jednym tchem wygłaszając na ich cześć uroczyste peany. Początkowo Arabella okazywała nadzwyczajną cierpliwość, ale za którymś z kolei razem nie wytrzymała.

— Czy mogłabym otrzymać z powrotem moją rękę, panie Lockhart? Jak pan widzi, jest mi ona aktualnie potrzebna.

— Proszę pozwolić mi jeszcze przez chwilę kontemplować doskonałe piękno tejże rączki. Muszę poznać każdy jej szczegół, ażeby móc uwiecznić ją w jednym z moich dzieł — wytłumaczył w nabożnym uniesieniu pisarz.

— Uwiecznić?

— Jestem artystą. Piszę o rzeczach ostatecznych.

— Takich jak…?

— Życie. Śmierć.

— Moja ręka.

— Proszę zważyć, że ta powabna rączka nie jest tylko rączką — pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Lockhart, słysząc w głosie wybranki nutę sceptycyzmu. — W moim dziele staje się ona symbolem, bramą prowadzącą do innego, transcendentalnego wymiaru, który…

— Wystarczy, panie Lockhart — spanikowała Arabella. — Chcę ją z powrotem.

— Jak sobie pani życzy — odparł wyraźnie niepocieszony.

Wtem, całkowicie niespodziewanie, drzwi do mieszkania panny Figg otwarły się i w przejściu stanęła niewiarygodnie seksowna kobieca postać.

— Ari, nie widziałyśmy się chyba całe wieki! Wpadłam, żeby kolejny raz wnieść do twojego nudnego, poukładanego życia odrobinę szaleństwa. Czy czujesz to, Ari? Czy czujesz nadciągający dreszcz emocji? — Gladys zsunęła płaszcz z ramion i zamaszystym ruchem cisnęła go na sofę, po czym seksownie udrapowała się na jej oparciu. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że Arabella ma gościa.

Ręka panny Figg wyślizgnęła się z rozmiłowanego uścisku Lockharta i w absolutnej ciszy uderzyła z głośnym plaśnięciem w jej udo. W tym samym momencie Gladys zniknęła za sofą, a owemu zniknięciu towarzyszyło głuche łupnięcie o podłogę.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zaniepokoiła się Arabella.

Nad krawędzią mebla pojawiła się para wytrzeszczonych oczu.

— Czy to… Czy to jest Gilderoy Lockhart? — padło pełne niedowierzania i lękliwego zachwytu pytanie.

— Tak, ale on właśnie wychodzi — zapewniła przytomnie Arabella, posyłając pisarzowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

— Eee… — powiedział namiętnie Lockhart. Zreflektował się, gdy jego oblubienica wraziła mu łokieć między żebra. — W istocie, odnoszę nieodparte wrażenie, że powinienem bezzwłocznie udać się na zewnątrz — poprawił się szybko, a następnie ukłonił niezgrabnie i chyżym truchcikiem opuścił pomieszczenie.

Niestety, gdy Arabella zwróciła wzrok ku przyjaciółce, zrozumiała, że jest już za późno. Za późno na cokolwiek. Po policzku Gladys spływała właśnie pojedyncza, kryształowa łza, żłobiąc dolinę nicości w grubej warstwie pudru.

— Myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółkami — wyszeptała kruczowłosa łamiącym się głosem.

Serce panny Figg ścisnął bolesny skurcz.

— Jesteśmy, Gladys.

— Nie!

— Tak!

— NIE! — ryknęła Gladys i najzwyczajniej w świecie pieprznęła stolikiem o ścianę.

Edward zaprotestował gromkim miauknięciem, Arabellę zatkało, a w oczach brunetki błysnęło szaleństwo.

— Nie jestem aż taką idiotką, Ari. To koniec. Nie zatrzymuj mnie. Nie patrz na mnie. Teraz powoli odejdę.

— Porozmawiajmy! — krzyknęła w paroksyzmie rozpaczy panna Figg.

— O czym?! Jak dotykałaś Gilderoya Lockharta?! Powoli odchodzę. Nie możesz mnie powstrzymać. Nie próbuj.

— Gladys, dlaczego?! Te słowa bolą!

Brunetka przystanęła na moment w przejściu i odwróciła się. Na widok jej pobladłego, ściągniętego w maskę gniewu i lodowatej nienawiści oblicza Arabellą wstrząsnął dreszcz nieopisanej trwogi.

— Twój ból się dopiero zaczął, Arabello Figg.

To oznajmiwszy, zniknęła, lecz jej mroczna obietnica jeszcze przez długi czas tłukła się złowieszczym echem po klatce schodowej.

* * *

Kolejne dni były dla panny Figg najczarniejszymi w jej i tak już niełatwym, naznaczonym cierpieniem życiu. Miotała się niczym w malignie, niepewna, co wypada czynić w obliczu tak ewidentnego nieporozumienia, które pogrążyło dwie cnotliwe duszyczki w bezdennej otchłani smutku. Zawędrowała nawet raz w okolice domu swej jeszcze do niedawna najlepszej przyjaciółki, lecz obsypana przez drzwi gradem klątw oraz inwektyw, uciekła stamtąd jak niepyszna. Na domiar złego Lockhart, nie pojmując, że to on jest źródłem nieszczęścia, jakie ją spotkało, przez nikogo nieproszony, z przyjemnością wziął na siebie obowiązek otoczenia cokolwiek wymęczonej psychicznie panny Figg czułą opieką. Przesiadywał przeto u Arabelli całymi popołudniami, dzieląc się z nią, ku jej utrapieniu, swoimi niewyczerpanymi przemyśleniami na temat kosmosu i ludzkiej natury. Nie zniechęcała go ani potępieńcza twarz obiektu jego westchnień, ani wymowne prychnięcia i syknięcia denerwującego się Edwarda.

Kocur ciężko się zdziwił tym, że irytujący dwunóg miał czelność dalej tu przychodzić i zabierać cenny czas jego, to jest Edwarda, pańci. Czas, który owa pańcia mogłaby spożytkować na znacznie bardziej przydatne rzeczy, ot choćby drapanie go, to jest Edwarda, za uchem. Rezolutne zwierzę umiało dbać o swoje interesy i z chwilą gdy dwunożna istota potraktowała kota jak poduszkę, zrozumiał on głębią swojego kociego jestestwa, że oto nadciąga wojna. Pomni racji kocura zwanego Edwardem, wróćmy do świata ludzi.

— Naprawdę nie czytała pani moich powieści? — próbował pertraktować Lockhart, szukając desperacko jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia. — Ani jednej...?

— Nie, panie Lockhart — jęknęła Arabella. — I bardzo proszę mnie już o to nie pytać.

Zdrowy rozsądek nakazywał jej wyrzucić natrętnego adoratora na zbity pysk, lecz niestety, nie zdrowy rozsądek grał w tym przypadku pierwsze skrzypce, a i samego rzeczonego pyska, całkiem zresztą udanego, byłoby w ostatecznym rozrachunku trochę szkoda. Nie wiedziała czemu. Nic już właściwie nie wiedziała. W jej umyśle siał spustoszenie dziki wicher lęków i namiętności, którego nie potrafiła poskromić.

— Boże, dlaczego mi to robisz? — westchnęła z sercem zdjętym boleścią, wznosząc oczy ku niebu, hen, wysoko nad dachami Manchesteru.

— Bogini, nie wiem, o czym mówisz — odpowiedział po krótkim zawahaniu Lockhart. — Jeżeli chodzi o moje książki, to nigdy nie jest przecież za późno, żeby nadrobić zaległości. Proszę sobie przyuważyć, że nawet pośród miejskiej biedoty egzemplarze, które rozdawałem, rozchodziły się jak świeże bułeczki, a ludzie pytali o więcej. A zatem nawet dla nich jest wciąż nadzieja!

— Panie Lockhart... A zresztą... Ech. — Nie miała serca dzielić się z nim swoimi obawami co do dalszego losu tych książek. Wzmożone zainteresowanie czytelnictwem pośród najniższych warstw społeczeństwa zawsze występowało w okresie przedzimowym i trudno było nie nabrać pewnych podejrzeń.

Resztę popołudnia spędzili, odpisując hurtowo na listy przysłane przez wielbicielki twórczości Lockharta. Było ich tak dużo, że pisarz poprosił swoją muzę o pomoc, a ponieważ panna Figg i tak nie miała nic lepszego do roboty, przystała skądinąd niechętnie na jego osobliwą propozycję. Jednak kiedy powoli zbliżali się już do końca, wzrok Arabelli padł na pięć pękatych, krwistoczerwonych kopert. Próżno było wypatrywać na nich nazwiska nadawcy, ale panna Figg natychmiast rozpoznała to charakterystyczne, tak drogie jej sercu pismo. Gladys. Seksowna brunetka codziennie wysyłała Lockhartowi przynajmniej jeden list; przelewała na papier słowa pełne żaru i uwielbienia, deklarując, że jej ambicją jest utopienie ukochanego pisarza we wzburzonym morzu miłości. Arabella zadrżała, czując bijącą od wyperfumowanej papeterii moc tęsknoty oraz pożądania.

— Panno Figg, pani płacze?

— Coś mi wpadło do oka, ot co. — Arabella pospiesznie odwróciła głowę, usiłując uciec przed czujnym spojrzeniem pisarza.

— Proszę pozwolić mi to wyciągnąć. — W dłoni Lockharta jak na zawołanie zmaterializowała się śnieżnobiała chusteczka. — To musi być coś naprawdę dużego — zauważył zmartwionym głosem, widząc rzęsiste łzy płynące kryształowymi strumieniami po krągłym licu wybranki. Delikatnie ujął jej twarz, po czym obrócił z powrotem ku sobie.

Arabella pociągnęła nosem. Nie miała pojęcia, jak bosko wyglądała, lekko zarumieniona i rozmemłana, z kosmykami włosów niesfornie igrającymi na jej wilgotnych policzkach. Nie mogła wiedzieć, jakie żądze jej niewinna, żałosna mina obudziła w Gilderoyu Lockharcie! Znów zapragnął, żeby była jego i tylko jego, by znalazła bezpieczne schronienie w przystani jego silnych, męskich ramion. Poczuł ten sam dreszcz emocji, jak wtedy gdy sponiewierała go wzrokiem w księgarni. Jeszcze nigdy nie został przez nikogo tak przeczołgany... Furda chusteczka, furda cały świat! Jego niecierpliwe usta odnalazły jej usta i zwarły się z nimi, jakby od zawsze stanowiły nierozłączną jedność. Zaraz, zaraz, czy on już kiedyś...? Panna Figg odepchnęła go, wyraźnie spłoszona.

— Wykorzystał pan moją słabość, panie Lockhart, tak się nie godzi!

Edward zjeżył bojowo futro, rozważając stanowcze włączenie się do akcji.

— Proszę o wybaczenie, nie wiem, co ja sobie myślałem... — Pisarz gorączkowo starał się udobruchać zarówno swoją lubą, jak i jej nadpobudliwego kota. W tej samej chwili umysł podsunął mu frywolnie wspomnienie innych karminowych usteczek i nagła świadomość własnej zdradliwej natury ukłuła go prosto w duszę.

— Będzie lepiej, jeśli już pan pójdzie — powiedziała niemal na bezdechu Arabella, tłumiąc kotłującą się w jej piersi nawałnicę uczuć.

Wieczorem jak zawsze przywdziała strój mrocznej mścicielki w rajtuzach i z worem wypchanym łupami, zebranymi podczas wcześniejszych eskapad, ruszyła, aby nieść pomoc ciemiężonej robotniczej braci. Miłosne rozterki nie mogły przecież przekreślić szlachetnej misji, której podjęła się wiele lat temu. I chociaż ponownie przywitały ją niewyszukane obelgi i lecące w jej stronę przedmioty codziennego użytku, dzielnie stawiła im czoła. Jednak tej nocy perfidny los zgotował pannie Figg kolejną nieprzyjemną niespodziankę, a było to tak:

Arabella przyczaiła się na dachu lepianki starego Aberfortha, wypatrując okazji, żeby potajemnie podrzucić mu na próg kilka drogocennych rzeczy, które ten mógłby potem spieniężyć i w efekcie napełnić jadłem swój pusty brzuch. Kiedy tak czatowała w ciemnościach, nieruchoma niczym gargulec, jej uszu dobiegło naraz żałosne meczenie i w tym samym momencie zza komina wyłonił się łeb kozy. Zwierzę zwróciło dziwnie posmutniały pysk w stronę panny Figg i znów wydało z siebie melancholijny bek, jakby pogodzone ze swoją niewesołą dolą.

„Znam tę kozę", przemknęło Arabelli przez myśl, gdy już otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku. „Co ona robi na dachu?"

Zanim jednak zdążyła nawiązać ze zwierzęciem jakikolwiek kontakt, sytuacja się wyklarowała. Oto bowiem w ślad za przygnębioną kozą zza komina wynurzyła się przyobleczona od stóp do głów w czerń kobieca sylwetka. Jej twarz skrywała maska w stylu wojownika ninja, a ponętne, długie nogi opinały rajtuzy... mroczna kopia tych noszonych przez samą pannę Figg! Arabellę zamurowało z wrażenia. Nieznajoma była niczym jej złowieszcze odbicie w lustrze. Zjawisko w rajtuzach powoli się wyprostowało i wówczas Arabella zauważyła, że trzyma wspomnianą wcześniej kozę pod pachą. Wtedy dotarło do niej, że jest świadkiem uprowadzenia.

— Stój! Ani kroku dalej! — zakrzyknęła w przypływie oburzenia zarówno na haniebność dokonywanego czynu, jak i na fakt, że ktoś bezczelnie i zuchwale się pod nią podszywał, cichaczem psując jej opinię pośród manchesterskiej społeczności.

W odpowiedzi ponura persona zaniosła się jedynie złowrogim śmiechem. Rozległ się ogłuszający trzask bicza i już w następnej sekundzie zdezorientowana Arabella zsuwała się bezwładnie z dachu, a jej ramię rozrywał piekący ból. Przeciwniczka panny Figg doskoczyła natomiast do upuszczonego przez nią wora z łupami i zgarnąwszy go, błyskawicznie się ulotniła. Ostatnim dźwiękiem, który usłyszała nasza bohaterka w otaczającej ją nocnej ciszy, był niknący w oddali, smętny bek kozy Aberfortha.

* * *

Następny dzionek był dziwnym dzionkiem, w którym rozmaite znaki na niebie i ziemi zwiastowały jakoweś klęski i nadzwyczajne zdarzenia. Na dobry, a właściwie całkowicie zły początek Arabella obudziła się z monstrualnym kołtunem na głowie. Gdy w napadzie paniki zerwała się z łóżka, by popędzić w kierunku szafki, wkręciła się w kołdrę i runęła jak długa na podłogę, tłukąc sobie boleśnie delikatne członki. Co więcej, stojąc przed lustrem i próbując unicestwić owego fatalnego kołtuna, złamała na nim z trzaskiem dwa grzebienie, a trzeci zaginął bez śladu w otchłani jej makabrycznie napuszonych włosów. Kiedy więc chwilę później rozległo się pełne entuzjazmu i radości życia pukanie do drzwi, panna Figg była już nadzwyczaj wrogo nastawiona do świata.

— Jezus Maria! — przeraził się Lockhart, gdy mu otworzyła. — A, to pani — zreflektował się po kilku sekundach, nie kryjąc ulgi. — Ciężka noc? — Napotykając mordercze, przekrwione spojrzenie swojej wybranki, odczuł potrzebę szybkiej zmiany tematu. — Przyniosłem pani kwiaty — zaryzykował, oferując pannie Figg dorodny bukiet róż i uważając, by tym razem nie wycelować nim w jej twarz.

Jednak Arabella bez słowa wyciągnęła mu spod pachy zwiniętą w rulon gazetę, po czym straciwszy osobą pisarza jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie, ruszyła w kierunku sofy. Lockhart zerknął rozpaczliwie na róże, a potem na nią.

— Mogę przynieść więcej! Stosy, wory kwiatów! Będę słał pani ścieżki kwiatami! A może pani nie lubi kwiatów? Tak, oczywiście... Jak mogłem o tym nie pomyśleć?!

— Niechże pan wreszcie siada, panie Lockhart, i z łaski swojej nie przeszkadza! — fuknęła z irytacją Arabella, chociaż na moment zamykając rozemocjonowanemu artyście usta.

Mężczyzna natychmiast przycupnął grzecznie w fotelu, gdzie już po chwili dopadł go Edward, który w ramach małego sabotażu jął mściwie pałaszować nogawkę jego atłasowych spodni. Arabella tymczasem cicho odetchnęła i, zbierając się na odwagę, zerknęła na pierwszą stronę gazety. Po dawce skondensowanej nienawiści, jaką zionął nagłówek artykułu, odgadła, że miasto wręcz dyszy żądzą zemsty na jej nocnym alter ego, czyli złodziejce w rajtuzach. Zuchwałe porwanie Bogu ducha winnej kozy Aberfortha najwyraźniej przelało czarę goryczy. Robotnicy prześcigali się w oczernianiu ich jeszcze do niedawna uwielbianej obrończyni, a podekscytowani żurnaliści, prezentując twarze troski, zadawali masę oszczerczych pytań z tezą, w których pobrzmiewała wróżba nadciągającej nieuchronnie zagłady Manchesteru. Arabella przymknęła oczy i uroniła łzę udręki, pozwalając jej spłynąć po przeoranym cierpieniem policzku i skapnąć z brody na gazetę.

„Musisz być silna", ozwał się znienacka w głowie panny Figg tubalny głos ducha walki, wstrząsając z góry na dół całym jej jestestwem. „Musisz dowieść swojej niewinności. Walcz, kobieto! WALCZ, KURWA MAĆ!"

Zagrzana do boju, ocknęła się z transu i wnet spostrzegła inny nagłówek, wydrukowany pogrubioną czcionką i dla pewności kilkakrotnie podkreślony: „DO WIADOMOŚCI TAK ZWANEJ ZŁODZIEJKI W RAJTUZACH". Wszystkie mięśnie w ciele Arabelli natychmiast napięły się w oczekiwaniu na konfrontację, choćby i tylko tę na papierze. Zmarszczyła brwi i wbiła gorejące spojrzenie w krótką, lecz dobitną wiadomość: „My, z Bożej Łaski Lucjusz Malfoy, czynimy wiadomym piszcie głąby szybciej co następuje: w trosce o dobro tak bliskich naszemu sercu mieszkańców Manchesteru, zwłaszcza tych ha ha ha najuboższych, oraz los całego miasta, mocą naszego autorytetu wzywamy pospolitą przestępczynię, znaną jako złodziejka w rajtuzach, do stawienia się dziś o północy w naszym zakładzie produkcji kociołków. Liczymy, że nie będzie ona TCHÓRZLIWIE unikać naszej osoby, lecz przyjmie z naszej ręki karę za niegodziwości popełnione przez nią w ostatnich dniach na niewinnych proletariuszach i ich dziatwie."

Lockhart podskoczył, gdy panna Figg zgniotła gazetę w dłoniach, niemal spopielając ją wzrokiem. To ogłoszenie było niczym uderzenie żelaznej rękawicy w twarz. Arabella od początku miała podejrzenie, że ten podstępny złoczyńca Malfoy, który, odkąd tylko przywdziała na łydki rajtuzy, nastawał uparcie na jej życie, maczał w tym swoje brudne palce, ale teraz zyskała całkowitą pewność. Ażeby poznać szczegóły jego diabelskiego planu oraz tożsamość podszywającej się pod nią oszustki, musiała wejść prosto w przygotowaną przez geniusza zła zasadzkę. Niechaj więc tak będzie! Jeżeli ma zginąć, zginie z podniesionym czołem i rewolucyjno-wyzwoleńczą pieśnią na ustach, używając swej piersi jako taranu, którym wyważy bramy fabryk i utoruje drogę tłumom idącym za jej plecami! Nagle dopadło ją zwątpienie. Czy ktokolwiek za nią pomaszeruje? A może przyjdzie jej skonać w samotności i kompletnym zapomnieniu pośród kociołków? Odczuła naraz potrzebę czyjejś bliskości. Otaksowała wzrokiem przebywające w pobliżu istoty: Edwarda i pana Lockharta. Bez wahania wybrała Edwarda.

Kiedy Arabella porwała go z podłogi prosto w swoje stęsknione objęcia, kocur nie ukrywał przyjemnego zaskoczenia. Z lubością łasząc się pannie Figg do szyi, posłał konkurentowi przeciągłe, zwycięskie spojrzenie, które okazało się znacznie przedwczesne, gdyż w następnej sekundzie pańcia targnięta niespodzianym wzruszeniem, wysmarkała nosek w jego futro, co już takie rozkoszne nie było. Jednak aby nie doznać uszczerbku na dumie, z nieco bardziej osowiałym pyszczkiem i większym dystansem, kontynuował przyjmowanie pieszczot.

Na ten widok Lockhart gniewnie spąsowiał i wnet począł obmyślać, jakby tutaj zamienić się z chytrym zwierzakiem miejscami. Nie mógł przecież przegrać z kotem, nieważne, jak bardzo inteligentnym, to poniżające!

Dlatego też, aby rozprawić się po cichu z groźnym oponentem, postanowił podstępem odwrócić od niego uwagę ukochanej.

— Czy zauważyła pani, panno Figg — zagaił podchwytliwie — co dzieje się dziś na ulicach miasta?

Głowa Arabelli natychmiast wystrzeliła czujnie w górę.

— Cóż takiego, panie Lockhart?

Pisarz wydął z przesadnym przejęciem wargi.

— Ano lud się burzy.

Serce panny Figg zabiło żwawiej. Czy to właśnie ten moment...? Pospieszyła w stronę okna, zostawiając Edwarda na pastwę losu. Kocur zdumiał się nieco, gdy nagle zabrakło pańci, ale choć w try miga przejrzał niecny zamysł artysty, nie dane mu było w porę zainterweniować, gdyż wnet doskoczył do niego Lockhart i w odwecie capnąwszy zwierzę za grzbiet, błyskawicznym ruchem porwał je z sofy. Edward miauknął cienko i poturlał się w kąt, gubiąc po drodze wszystkie pchły.

W tym czasie Arabella otworzyła na oścież okno i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Istotnie, w powietrzu pobrzmiewała zapowiedź bólu i drżało mrowienie tragedii, które przemknęło dreszczem po skórze panny Figg, skoro tylko się wychyliła. Dostrzegła w oddali kilku robotników przepychających się ze strażnikami miejskimi i na ten widok rozradował się jej duch. Spoliczkował ją raptowny podmuch wzmagającego się przed nawałnicą wichru, ale przyjęła to uderzenie z wdzięcznością, mając świadomość, że jest to wicher zmian, niosący nadzieję tysiącom zniewolonych istnień. Jakiś podrzędny pijaczyna zaintonował swą fałszywą pieśń, która uleciała ku niebu, i wtedy Arabella zrozumiała, iż właśnie kończy się pewna epoka, a ów pospolity moczymorda jest niczym prorok zwiastujący nadejście nowej, lepszej ery.

— Zaczęło się — orzekła panna Figg i dokładnie w tej samej sekundzie nad miastem przetoczył się ogłuszający grzmot.

Arabella w uniesieniu pomyślała, że oto opadają kajdany i pękają mury. Lunęło i deszcz przepłoszył sprawiedliwie zarówno strażników, jak i robotników, studząc ich wichrzycielski zapał i uciszając zawodzącego żula. Klnąc na czym świat stoi, wszyscy rozpierzchli się w różnych kierunkach. Plac opustoszał. Arabella jeszcze chwilę postała w oknie, czekając, aż rewolucja powróci, lecz zauważywszy, że deszcz zaczyna powoli zalewać jej parapet, lekko zawiedziona, zdecydowała się wycofać tymczasowo do mieszkania.

Pogrążona w głębokiej refleksji i pochmurnych rozważaniach, przydających jej licu frasunku, ale i szlachetności, przysiadła znów na sofie i powróciła do mechanicznego głaskania Edwarda, który skwapliwie położył jej łeb na kolanach. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili spostrzegła, że iska głowę Lockharta, a na obliczu podszywającego się pod kocura pisarza maluje się szczęście nieskalane myślą. Zdzieliła go dłonią w czoło.

— Za co?! — zaprotestował mężczyzna, gdy przebrzmiał plask.

— Za nieczyste intencje, panie Lockhart — odparła twardo, przeganiając go z kolan.

— Ulegnij mi, Arabello.

— Proszę się nie spoufalać. Nie bawiliśmy się razem w piaskownicy. Czy pan w ogóle wie, co to jest piaskownica?

— Oczywiście, że tak. Czytałem w encyklopedyji.

— Poza tym praktycznie pana nie znam.

— Zaraz co tchu przyniosę moją autobiografię.

— Pan nie zna mnie.

— Proszę zatem powiedzieć mi kilka słów o sobie, żebyśmy zyskali pewne podstawy.

— Podstawy do czego?

— Pogłębienia relacji.

— Czy pan mnie w ogóle słucha? Nie mamy żadnej „relacji" do pogłębiania_._

— Możemy mieć — zapewnił Lockhart, po czym dodał ogniście: — Jeżeli tylko pani tego zechce.

Och, jak bardzo chciała! Ale nie mogła tak po prostu obnażyć się przed nim duchowo, już samo to byłoby nadzwyczaj nieprzyzwoite, nie wspominając o obnażaniu bardziej cielesnym. Poza tym ilekroć patrzyła na jego zabójczo przystojną, nietkniętą przez troski i trudy życia twarz o boskich rysach Adonisa, przed oczami stawała jej od razu wynędzniała, obszarpana czereda dzieci snująca się codziennie boso po ulicach Manchesteru. Nie mogła zapomnieć, że pan Lockhart, mimo doskonałości swej powłoki i pozornej nieszkodliwości charakteru, był przecież jednym z nich: krwiożerczych, upasionych sępów szarpiących łakomie proletariacki zezwłok. W dodatku nie wyglądał, jakby nękały go z tego powodu jakieś egzystencjalne rozterki. Jak się nietrudno domyślić, serce Arabelli rozrywał więc konflikt.

Nim się jednak spostrzegła, już oplatały ją ochoczo rozmiłowane ramiona pisarza, a w powietrzu zawisł frywolny suspens.

— Panie Lockhart, proszę mi się nie naprzykrzać. Zdaje mi się, że mam globusa — próbowała bronić się przed jego coraz śmielszymi afektami panna Figg.

— Niechże ucałuję zbolałe czółko.

— Gdyby pan o mnie wiedział chociaż połowę tego, czego pan nie wie...

Pisarz spojrzał na nią z nagłą powagą.

— Czy jest coś, o czym chciałaby mi pani powiedzieć?

— Panie Lockhart, ja... — zaczęła wątło Arabella, po czym urwała.

Pomyślała o złodziejce w rajtuzach. Potem o zegarze. O pocałunku i wyrzuceniu Lockharta z pierwszego piętra przez okno. Znowu o zegarze. Ciężko westchnęła. Ponadto była tak podekscytowana perspektywą ostatecznego starcia z Lucjuszem Malfoyem i jego legionami ciemności, że po prostu musiała się zatrzymać i napić herbaty.

— Z cukrem? — rozpogodził się Lockhart, sięgając po stojący na stoliczku imbryk i wtedy Arabella poczuła wszechogarniające ciepło.

Na przekór zdrowemu rozsądkowi pisarz dawał poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Topił lód wokół jej serca. Naprawiał to, co było zepsute. Kiedy więc nachylił się z powrotem ku pannie Figg, naszą miłą bohaterką w pierwszym odruchu szarpnęło niezdecydowanie, lecz już w następnej chwili pozwoliła się ona nieśmiało przygarnąć i później długo leżała zwinięta w kłębek u jego boku, z bólem i lękiem odliczając godziny pozostałe do północy. Ta noc miała być bowiem nocą przeznaczenia, nocą, po której zmieni się wszystko, w tym całkiem być może status Arabelli — z żywej na martwą. Nocą, która rozstrzygnie o losach klasy robotniczej, Manchesteru, a w dalszej kolejności całego świata — a kto wie czy i nie kosmosu na dokładkę?

Kochankowie spoczywali tak, zaplątani w swoje objęcia i kompletnie nieświadomi rozmaitych, nieuchronnych kataklizmów i fatalizmów, jakie miały wkrótce na nich spaść, nie przeczuwając w swym jakże kruchym szczęściu, że niebawem niezmierzona moc ich miłości będzie zmuszona zmierzyć się z inną...

* * *

Arabella puściła linę i z wrodzoną lekkością oraz delikatnym stuknięciem obcasów wylądowała na podłodze. Ani na sekundę nie tracąc czujności, zapełzła niezauważona aż pod przeciwległą ścianę i schroniwszy się za stojącą tam garkuchnią, przeskanowała wzrokiem okolicę. Korytarze należącego do Lucjusza Malfoya zakładu produkcji kociołków wypełniały grobowa cisza i mrok, lecz nasza heroina miała przeczucie graniczące z pewnością, że gdzieś pośród tych nieprzeniknionych ciemności czeka już na nią demoniczny właściciel fabryki, bez ustanku czyniąc swoje zło. Byłoby grubą przesadą stwierdzić, iż Arabella zupełnie się nie bała. Nawet teraz, w owym decydującym o wszystkim momencie dostawała gęsiej skórki na myśl o zbliżającej się konfrontacji, a jej serce biło niczym dzwon w południe. Któż to wie, co chował w zanadrzu podły zwyrodnialec? Dlatego też skradając się powolutku wzdłuż murów budynku, panna Figg w napięciu wypatrywała ewentualnych zdradliwych zapadni skrywających rowy z bulgoczącą lawą lub głębokie doły najeżone kolcami. Jednak nic strasznego się nie działo i Arabella dosłownie wychodziła z siebie, spodziewając się za każdym zakrętem czyhającego wroga. W ten sposób dotarła wreszcie do olbrzymiej hali produkcyjnej i dokładnie wtedy wybiła północ.

Rozejrzała się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu oświetlonym jedynie słabym blaskiem księżyca, zatrzymując spojrzenie na gigantycznych kotłach, które za dnia ziały zwykle toksycznymi oparami. Coś podpowiadało jej, że z jednego z nich może znienacka wyskoczyć na nią przeznaczenie.

— Oto jestem! — obwieściła nieustraszonym tonem panna Figg, dusząc lęk głęboko w sobie. — Pokaż się, Lucjuszu Malfoyu!

Wzdrygnęła się i okręciła na pięcie, gdy jak na zawołanie padły na nią nagle światła z reflektorów, a wysoko w górze popłynął jedwabisty, spotęgowany echem głos króla łotrów we własnej osobie:

— W próżni nie ma życia, jest tylko śmierć.

— Aha — zanotowała po krótkim wahaniu Arabella.

— Witaj w moim dominium, złodziejko w rajtuzach — ciągnął niezrażony niczym głos, tak że panna Figg, choć oślepiona, zaczęła się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu jego źródła, osłaniając oczy dłońmi. — Wreszcie się spotykamy! Między nami mówiąc, od dawna czekałem na ten moment. Miałem nadzieję, że słynna obrończyni plebsu i nędzarzy przybędzie na moje wezwanie. Tak po prawdzie, gdyby nie przyszła, byłbym bardzo niepocieszony. Barrrdzo... barrrdzo... zatroskany.

Uniosła głowę i dostrzegła niewyraźną sylwetkę zbrodniczego arystokraty przechylonego przez balustradę zawieszonej pod sufitem platformy i ściskającego w ręku tubę. Towarzyszyli mu jego wierni, piekielni pomagierzy, w tym najpiekielniejszy z nich — Snape Hakoręki.

— I oto jesteśmy! W tejże fabryce, pomniku mej potęgi, o północy, sam na sam... — W głos złoczyńcy wkradła się nikczemna uciecha. — Tylko królowa żebraków, ja... i moja armia najemników!

Jak spod ziemi wynurzyła się duża grupa uzbrojonych po zęby bandziorów, którzy otoczyli Arabellę zwartym kręgiem, odcinając jej wszystkie drogi ucieczki. Panna Figg zacisnęła bezsilnie pięści.

— Hańba ci, Lucjuszu Malfoyu, zasłaniać się innymi ludźmi! Zejdź na dół i walcz ze mną jak mężczyzna! Wyzywam cię na pojedynek!

Arystokrata ziewnął i zastanowił się.

— Kusząca propozycja, ale obawiam się, że muszę ją odrzucić. Złodzieje i inne szumowiny nie mają bowiem zdolności honorowej.

Arabella z zaskoczenia strzeliła w niego z procy. Zadziałał instynkt i Malfoy gibnął się w bok, w ostatniej sekundzie uchylając z trajektorii lotu pocisku, który w konsekwencji zdzielił w brzuch nieprzygotowanego na atak Poliakowa. Arystokrata zerknął na nią z ukosa, po czym pokręcił powoli głową, jakby strofował niegrzeczne dziecko.

— To było irytujące, ale w żaden sposób nie zmieniło sytuacji. Ej, wy tam! — zakrzyknął w stronę najemników, mrużąc podstępnie oczy. — Zanim skrócicie waćpannę o głowę, zedrzyjcie jej z twarzyczki maskę! Chcę wiedzieć, czyj nekrolog mam zamieścić w jutrzejszych gazetach.

Oprychy ze zrozumieniem przyjęły jego perfidne życzenie do wiadomości i postąpiły kilka kroków ku Arabelli, zacieśniając wokół niej swój pierścień zagłady. Piękna wojowniczka błyskawicznie przekalkulowała w umyśle szanse na wygraną i nie przedstawiały się one najkorzystniej.

— Dlaczego to jest takie łatwe? — zadumał się filozoficznie Lucjusz Malfoy, zapominając na chwilę o szykującej się daleko w dole egzekucji. — Czy tak ma wyglądać mój tryumf? Gdzie splendor? Gdzie dramat? Gdzie wieniec laurowy na mojej skroni?!

— Ośle, leć po wieniec dla pana! — warknął na Poliakowa „Stary Cap", gdy młokos wciąż próbował się odgiąć po nokautującym ciosie w brzuch.

— Nie odczuwam satysfakcji, Severusie. Me serce wypełnia pustka.

— Również niepokoją mnie sytuacje, kiedy wszystko idzie jak po maśle, jaśnie wielmożny panie — wyznał poufnie Snape. — To przeważnie oznacza, że zaraz coś się sp...

Wrota fabryki zadrżały w posadach, gdy coś bezpardonowo walnęło w nie od zewnątrz.

— Ech — zmarkotniał Hakoręki.

Masywne skrzydła odskoczyły i pierdyknęły w ścianę z hukiem, który jeszcze długo rezonował pod sufitem. Do hali wsypała się całkiem pokaźna gromada robotników z taranem. Stłoczyli się między taśmami produkcyjnymi, nie bardzo wiedząc, gdzie się podziać. Kiedy tylko Arabella ujrzała przybyłych z odsieczą ludowych delegatów, jej struchlałe serce na nowo zapałało radością i wstąpiła w nie otucha.

— A wy tu czego, parszywe szczury?! — zdenerwował się Karkarow. — Tak rwiecie się do pracy?!

Do przodu wypchnięty został najbardziej elokwentny chłop.

— Eee — zaczął. — Przyszli my rozprawić sie ze złodziejkom w rajtuzach. Pono miała tu gdzie być.

Kąciki ust Arabelli powędrowały w dół.

— O. — Malfoyowa brew powędrowała z kolei do góry, lecz już po chwili oblicze złoczyńcy rozjaśnił pełen zachwytu uśmiech. — O — powtórzył i zaniósł się nasiąkłym plugawą rozkoszą śmiechem. — To wszystko jest po prostu zbyt piękne. Najemnicy, odstąpcie! — Skinął na oblegających pannę Figg zbójów, a ci posłusznie się odsunęli, acz z pewnym zawodem wymalowanym na bluźnierczych facjatach. Przechylił się lekko przez poręcz i wbił w swoją nemesis rozognione spojrzenie, cedząc przez zęby: — Będę z ukontentowaniem patrzył, jak twoi dawni sprzymierzeńcy rozrywają cię kawałek po kawałeczku na strzępy. Będziesz cierpieć, złodziejko. Będziesz cierpieć.

— Powtarza się pan — wytknęła Arabella.

— Powtarzam się?! — wybuchnął Malfoy senior. — JA się powtarzam?! — Na krótki moment zdołał się uspokoić. — A więc powtarzam się. Być to może. Ale ważne jest co innego, a mianowicie... — Niebezpieczny błysk w oku sygnalizował, że znów strona maniakalna wzięła u niego górę. — BĘDZIESZ CIERPIEĆ!

Chłopi z zawziętymi gębami chwycili za swoje widły i naostrzone sierpy i ku absolutnemu przerażeniu Arabelli przystąpili do niej zwartą gromadą, szykując się do linczu. Jednak nagle nad ich głowami rozległ się donośny głos:

— Nadciągam! — Po czym gdzieś spod sufitu, wzbudzając popłoch wśród pospólstwa, spadła na nich jakaś zamaskowana postać.

— Ki pierun?! — Proletariusze cofnęli się w przestrachu, kiedy tajemniczy przybysz powoli i z kocią gracją wyprostował się, eksponując swoje doskonale widoczne pod opiętym ubraniem niewieście kształty.

Snape westchnął i z frustracją przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

— Przeklęte zwroty akcji...

Arabella zebrała tymczasem szczękę z podłogi i wycelowała palcem w przyodziane w czarne rajtuzy zmysłowe nogi nieznajomej.

— To ona! To ona was okrada! Ja jestem niewinna!

Chłopi zawahali się.

— Musicie mi uwierzyć! — krzyknęła panna Figg ze łzami skrzącymi się w błagalnie rozwartych oczach.

— Dobra, tylko nie rycz. — Chudy Artur podrapał się z namysłem po gębie, zmierzył wzrokiem obie złodziejki w rajtuzach i wystąpiwszy przed szereg, zadeklarował: — Ja jej wierze.

— Dzięki ci, Chudy Arturze — szepnęła Arabella, generując łzę wdzięczności.

— I ja — rzekł kolejny robotnik.

— I ja — dodał kolejny.

— Ja chcę tylko odzyskać moją kozę. Widział ją kto? Kto ją w końcu zabrał, do diaska?!

— Chwileczkę — przystopował ich ze wzbierającym niepokojem Malfoy, gdy atmosfera zaczęła się robić nazbyt podniosła. — To rozwija się nie tak, jak planowałem. Severusie?

— Wytłumacz mi, po co się tu w ogóle pojawiałaś?! Nie taki był plan! — warczał akurat w kierunku doppelgängera w rajtuzach Snape. Zorientował się jednak, że arystokrata ma do niego jakieś zapytanie. — Zamieniam się w słuch, panie dobrodzieju.

— Czy mój plan przewiduje rekoncyliację złodziejki z pospólstwem?

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział Hakoręki, nieprzyzwoicie z siebie zadowolony. — Przewidziałem to.

— A fakt, że jest ich łącznie więcej niż nas?

— To też przewidziałem. — Snape strzelił palcami i wnet zza kotłów wynurzyła się druga armia, która otoczyła jeszcze większym kręgiem Arabellę, robotników oraz mniejszy oddział najemników.

— Poddaj się, Lucjuszu Malfoyu! — zawołała panna Figg. — Odrzuć swoje oszukańcze idee, a ujdziesz z życiem!

— Coś się waćpannie chyba pomieszało — zauważył niecierpliwie arystokrata. — To doprawdy kuriozalna reakcja, zważywszy na to, że teraz to ja mam przewagę.

— Ostatnia szansa! — pogroziła Arabella.

Lucjusz nachylił się ździebko ku Snape'owi.

— Severusie, zdaje mi się, że ta kobieta jest szalona.

— Próbuje dodać sobie i pozostałym animuszu, lecz ich klęska jest nieunikniona — wyjaśnił sucho Hakoręki.

Malfoy odchrząknął i z powrotem przytknął tubę do ust.

— Chcesz mnie zmylić, złodziejko? Nie jesteście w pozycji do negocjacji! Na kolana i błagajcie o litość, a może, podkreślam, MOŻE ją wam okażę!

— Sam tego chciałeś, bezbożniku — wycedziła Arabella, sięgając za pazuchę.

— Cóż ona czyni, Severusie? — próbował nadążyć Lucjusz.

— Blefy i marne fortele, mój po trzykroć łaskawy panie. Przypomina mi to kogoś, o kim dawno chciałbym zapomnieć.

— A wy, maluczkie istoty? — Malfoy zwrócił się dla odmiany do robotników. — Czego tu jeszcze szukacie? Zezwalam wam odejść.

— Mamy tu taki sklecony chyżo manifest — wtrącił krnąbrnie Chudy Artur, wyjmując z kieszeni pogniecioną kartę. — Pisze w nim tak: „Z Malfoyami poczciwey rozmowy nie masz, bo plemię złodzieyskie, tedy wszelką gadkę zaczynay dawszy wprzódy w pysk". Zostajemy! — Wzniósł bojowy okrzyk i natychmiast zawtórowali mu inni proletariusze.

— To wy jesteście piśmienni? — zainteresował się Snape.

— Mówie z pamienci, a bo co?! — Chudy Artur potrząsnął pięścią.

— Jak śmiecie, marne insekty?! — Ściągnięte w gniewie oblicze Lucjusza Malfoya pokryło się purpurą. — Ta niespotykana wręcz bezczelność przesądziła o waszym losie. Zdepczę was! Najemnicy, rozprawcie się z nimi! Nie miejcie litości dla nikogo! Zgładźcie WSZYSTKICH!

Hufce zła ochoczo runęły na skorych do bitki robotników i wtedy Arabella pojęła, że oto początek końca dla jednej ze stron. Czym prędzej wyszarpnęła więc spod pelerynki róg przekazany jej onegdaj przez proletariacką starszyznę i z całych sił weń zadęła. I zaraz przez bramę na dziedziniec fabryki wlały się zastępy przysposobionych do walki proletariuszy, odpowiadając na zew panny Figg. Widząc, jak przybywają, by wiernie stanąć w bitwie u jej boku, bohaterka w rajtuzach skłoniła głowę i uroniła łzę, zmożona nagłym wzruszeniem i przyobleczona w złote światło reflektorów. Wierzyli w nią! Nie zostawili jej samej! Już miała rzucić się ze szczęściem w wir walki, gdy naraz bat owinął się wokół przegubu panny Figg i pociągnął ją z powrotem do tyłu.

— Chyba o kimś zapomniałaś! — zasyczała jadowicie odziana w czarne rajtuzy femme fatale.

— O kim? — nie zrozumiała aluzji Arabella.

— _O mnie, zdziro!_

Przeciwniczka bez ostrzeżenia zadała cios i z perfidnym rozmysłem wraziła swój bat w łydkę panny Figg. Nasza bohaterka wydała z siebie rozdzierający okrzyk bólu i odkuśtykała w bok, poza zasięg diabelskiej broni.

— Kim jesteś?! — spytała dramatycznym szeptem, nie licząc przy tym na normalną odpowiedź.

— Twoim sennym koszmarem! — Rywalka nie zawiodła.

— Dlaczego to robisz?! — wykrztusiła Arabella, cofając się przed nadciągającą ku niej mroczną wojowniczką.

— Bo mi za to płacą!

— To wszystko?!

— Nie, to nie wszystko! — odparła mściwie czarna walkiria, naprężając bat. — Tej nocy, kiedy włamałaś się do rezydencji Gilderoya Lockharta, byłam tam!

— Gdzie?! Nie widziałam nikogo prócz nas i ochroniarza!

— Siedziałam na drzewie za oknem! — wycedziła przeciwniczka nienawistnie.

— Co robiłaś w środku nocy koło domu Lockharta na drzewie?! — pogubiła się panna Figg, lecz natychmiast przerwał jej dziki wrzask oszustki:

— Nie twoja zawszona sprawa! W każdym razie wszystko widziałam! _Wszystko!_

Po plecach Arabelli przebiegł dreszcz strachu, a na czoło wystąpił rzęsisty pot.

— Doskonale! Wprost wybornie! — Lucjusz Malfoy zaklaskał z mrocznym zachwytem. — Nic tak nie przydaje historii smaku jak motyw zemsty! Gilderoyu, myślę, że chciałbyś to zobaczyć.

— G... Gilderoyu...? — powtórzyła słabo panna Figg i ociężale, w zwolnionym tempie się odwróciła, z wysiłkiem unosząc wzrok ku platformie.

Wszystkie dźwięki przycichły, nagle stłumione, tak że słyszała jedynie w uszach przyspieszone bicie swojego serca, tłukącego się w piersi niczym uwięziona ptaszyna o pręty klatki. Świat wokół i jego barwy rozmazały się w fantazyjne bohomazy, a czas na krótką chwilę zaczął płynąć wolniej.

— Nieeeee! — ryknęła grubym, przeciągłym głosem Arabella, widząc znajomą postać wynurzającą się z wahaniem zza pleców demonicznego arystokraty i stającą u jego boku.

Poczuła widmowy sztylet zdrady wbijający się głęboko w jej pierś i właśnie w tym momencie przeciwniczka panny Figg zaatakowała.

CDN.


	5. część czwarta II

**część czwarta II**

* * *

Ledwo nasza bohaterka zdążyła półprzytomnie odparować wymierzone w nią zabójczo precyzyjne uderzenie, a już w następnej chwili obsypał ją grad wściekłych ciosów spadających zapalczywie na jej głowę i brzuch. To nieludzkie, nawet nie dostała czasu na porządny flashback! Czuła niespełnioną, wewnętrzną potrzebę zignorowania toczącej się wokół bitwy, odejścia na bok i oddania się wspomnieniom, rozpaczliwie przywołując w myślach wszystkie te minuty, które spędziła w towarzystwie dwulicowego pana Lockharta. Nie było ich znowuż tak dużo, w końcu znali się dość krótko, a nawet, jak się właśnie okazało, wcale, ale w zupełności wystarczyłyby one, aby zapewnić pannie Figg dawkę solidnej, rzetelnej refleksji. Przypomniała sobie na przykład ze wzruszeniem, jak pisarz próbował bezskutecznie przepchnąć swój palec przez maciupeńkie uszko podsuniętej mu złośliwie filiżanki z herbatą. Albo jak, deklamując wiersze, podbił serca wszystkich z zachwytem przysłuchujących się temu występowi kotek Arabelli, które już do końca spotkania wodziły za nim rozmiłowanymi ślepiami ku stanowczej dezaprobacie i zdegustowaniu Edwarda. Albo jak...

Diablica w czarnych rajtuzach walnęła ją na odlew w twarz, aż panna Figg wykręciła w miejscu pirueta i zobaczyła gwiazdy. Korzystając z przewagi, mroczna wojowniczka wywinęła batem młynka nad głową, po czym smagnęła nim ziemię tuż przy stopach naszej heroiny, która w ostatniej sekundzie szczęśliwie się uchyliła, wciąż jeszcze lekko skołowana po ataku. Co jest, u licha?! W Arabelli zakotłowało się ze złości. Ma prawo do cholernego flashbacku! Napędzana gniewem, zaszarżowała na oszustkę i bez miłosierdzia przygrzmociła jej pięścią w brodę. W wyniku owej brutalnej napaści głowa rywalki odskoczyła do tyłu, a ona sama zatoczyła się na taśmę produkcyjną, na której zdołała wreszcie z trudem wyhamować. Poruszyła ostrożnie szczęką, delikatnie obmacując ją dłonią, a zyskując pewność, że się nie obluzowała, ryknęła jak zraniony wół:

— NIE W MOJE KORONKI, SUKO!

W bitewnym szale porwała z taśmy jeden z leżących tam cynowych kociołków i zamachnęła się nim na Arabellę, która uskoczyła i odturlała się natychmiast w bok, wykonując jeszcze pod drodze kilka zbytecznych, acz fenomenalnych fikołków. Jednak przeciwniczka, nie w ciemię bita, już tam na nią czatowała z mordem w oczach. Odczekała uprzejmie, aż mina panny Figg zrzednie, po czym mściwie przydzwoniła jej kociołkiem w nieprzygotowane na atak lico. Zaśmiała się triumfalnie, gdy powietrzem wstrząsnął przeraźliwy brzęk, a zamroczona Arabella upadła z przeszywającym okrzykiem: „Ałłłć!" na podłogę.

— Skąd w tobie tyle podłości?! — wydusiła z fizycznym i psychicznym bólem szlachetna złodziejka, widząc, jak przeciwniczka zbliża się, aby dokonać swego niegodziwego dzieła.

Oszustka zaniosła się maniakalnym śmiechem, jakby właśnie doznała pomieszania zmysłów.

— Ta fabryka stanie się twoim grobem! — Naturalnie nie uznała za stosowne odnieść się do wcześniejszego pytania, całkowicie skoncentrowana na złoczynieniu. W amoku uniosła kociołek wysoko nad głowę, przymierzając się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu.

— Po moim trupie! — spuentowała Arabella i korzystając z chwilowej dezorientacji przeciwniczki, kopnęła ją centralnie w brzuch.

Wężyca wybałuszyła oczy, wydając zduszony dźwięk i malowniczo poszybowawszy do tyłu, wpadła do płytkiej kadzi z wodą. Zanim zdążyła się pozbierać do kupy, dorwała ją tam panna Figg, witając pięścią jej nos. Splecione w śmiertelnym uścisku, zwaliły się z hukiem do zbiornika, posyłając pod sufit fontannę wody. Emitując dzikie wrzaski, poczęły się ze sobą siłować, próbując na zmianę wywindować się do góry, by móc podtapiać rywalkę.

— Wykończ ją, do kroćset! — pomstował ze swojej bezpiecznej platformy Lucjusz Malfoy, zaciskając w ekscytacji pięści i nie potrafiąc utrzymać afektu. — Zmiażdż jądro rewolucji! Dokąd to, Gilderoyu? — spytał z niezadowoleniem, wyłapując kątem oka sylwetkę wycofującego się rakiem w kierunku drzwi pisarza. — Opuszczasz tak przednią zabawę? To zaledwie początek, zaręczam! Obserwuj wraz ze mną zagładę pospólstwa! Zasmakuj zemsty!

— Eee... no tak, ale kiedy ja właśnie nie bardzo... — wydukał Lockhart strapiony, lecz nie dane mu było dokończyć.

Nieszczęsny pisarz nie był świadom, co jeszcze chowała dlań w zanadrzu chytra fabułka i nie wiedział, że od jakiegoś już czasu śledzi go uważnie z ciemności dwoje żółtych, nieruchomych ślepi. Trzeba bowiem szanownym czytelnikom objaśnić, iż na Lockharta zaczaił się w najmroczniejszym kącie sali Edward. Kiedy tej nocy kocur wychwycił swym czujnym uchem skrzypnięcie uchylanych drzwi i zobaczył szykującą się do wyjścia pańcię, natychmiast nabrał podejrzeń, że wymyka się ona na potajemną schadzkę z wrogiem, do czego oczywiście nie wolno było dopuścić. Podążył więc za nią, śledząc ją aż pod mury fabryki, zdeterminowany, by raz na zawsze rozprawić się z konkurentem. Wślizgnął się za panną Figg do budynku i usadowiwszy wygodnie na belce pod stropem hali produkcyjnej, cierpliwie czekał, aż rozpocznie się sekretne randez-vous. Zauważając wreszcie znajomą, aczkolwiek ze wszech miar niepożądaną kępkę blond futra (doprawdy, żałosna to była kępka i mizerna, jak pańci mogła się ona w ogóle spodobać?!), Edward zwietrzył szansę na sprawne przeprowadzenie prywatnej wendetty. Błyskawicznie zjeżył sierść, w efekcie dwukrotnie zwiększając swoją objętość, i kiedy cel zaczął się przemieszczać ukradkiem w stronę drzwi, z wyraźnym zamiarem ewakuowania się z platformy, zwierzę wybrało akurat ten moment na atak.

Z piersi Lockharta wyrwał się mimowolny okrzyk, gdy naraz spadł na niego z góry z groźnym pomrukiem jakiś cień i przeorał mu pazurami plecy, wczepiając się w jego ubranie. Mężczyzna zamachał panicznie rękami, lecz nie zdołał utrzymać równowagi i wykopyrtnął się, wypadając poza barierkę. Szczęśliwie wylądował jednak na stosie skrzyń poniżej, wychodząc z upadku bez szwanku. Ze zgrozą spostrzegł koło siebie gotowego do ponowienia ataku kocura, którego od ich ostatniego spotkania zrobiło się jakby więcej. Przełknął głośno ślinę, a gdy zwierzę z piekła rodem natarło kolejny raz, nie mając zbytnio wyjścia, w nieskoordynowanej ucieczce skulał się po skrzyniach w dół. Futrzasta maszyna do zabijania automatycznie popędziła za nim.

Tymczasem panna Figg tłukła głową wierzgającej opętańczo rywalki o krawędź zbiornika, jednak ten triumf dobra nad złem nie trwał długo, gdyż zło wyswobodziło się wreszcie z jej uchwytu i z wściekłym sykiem wczepiwszy szpony we włosy Arabelli, jęło ją za nie z podłą satysfakcją tarmosić. Prawowita złodziejka w rajtuzach odpłaciła przeciwniczce pięknym za nadobne i również szarpnęła w odwecie jej długie, krucze kudły. W bezwładnej szamotaninie z oblicza oszustki zsunęła się niespodziewanie maska. Panna Figg nie omieszkała dziabnąć czarną mambę palcem w oko, a następnie poprawić pacnięciem w czoło. Przeciwniczka straciła równowagę i ze skowytem wywróciła się na plecy, rozchlapując we wszystkie strony resztki wody z kadzi, w której wojowniczki toczyły swój zażarty bój. Arabella opadła koło niej na kolana i przycisnęła ją jedną ręką do dna zbiornika, drugą unosząc z kolei nad głowę i przygotowując do nokautującego ciosu. Rywalka parsknęła i wypluła z ust fontannę wody, a następnie chwyciła pannę Figg oburącz za przegub i zamarła w oczekiwaniu na dalszy rozwój wypadków. W ciszy, która nagle nastała wokół nich, niczym w oku cyklonu, rozbrzmiewały tylko ich głośne, przyspieszone oddechy.

— Gla... Gladys? — wysapała z niedowierzaniem Arabella, ledwo zipiąc.

Sztylet zdrady wciąż nieustannie tkwiący w jej sercu od momentu przeniewierstwa kochanka, boleśnie się przekręcił. Oto bowiem, ku absolutnemu zaskoczeniu swoim oraz wszystkich czytelników, wpatrywała się w pokryte seksownymi zadrapaniami i siniakami, przemoczone i ziejące nieskrywaną nienawiścią oblicze przyjaciółki. Bujna pierś Gladys wznosiła się pod jej dłonią w spazmatycznych wdechach, gdy brunetka powoli i metodycznie świdrowała ją wzrokiem. Nie... NIE! Tylko nie to! Nie chciała uwierzyć, że kolejna bliska — ba! najbliższa! — jej osoba wstąpiła na ścieżkę występku. Musiało istnieć jakieś inne wytłumaczenie, _jakiekolwiek_ wytłumaczenie...

— Błagam, Gladys, powiedz, że źle to interpretuję — wyszeptała panna Figg, rozluźniając chwyt na przeciwniczce, ale nie puszczając jej.

Seksbomba powolutku zmrużyła oczy, jakby coś zaczęło do niej docierać.

— Powiedz, że tylko przechodziłaś przypadkiem obok w drodze do sklepu... w środku nocy... w tym ubraniu... z długim batem... No powiedz, do licha! — Arabella potrząsnęła nią błagalnie.

— A jak myślisz, idiotko? — wycedziła bezdyskusyjnie wrogo Gladys, coraz mocniej miażdżąc pannie Figg przegub.

— Nie, nie, nie... Po prostu nie rozumiesz, kim jestem — usiłowała tłumaczyć Arabella, czując, jak szybko ulatnia się z niej wszelka nadzieja. — To ja, Gladys! To ja, twoja Ari!

— Ari? — powtórzyła cichym, niepewnym głosem Gladys, wodząc lekko przymglonym wzrokiem po odsłoniętej części jej twarzy. — Arabella...?

— Tak, Gladys. — Panna Figg kiwnęła głową, ze wzruszenia dostając czkawki. — To ja.

— Arabella — powtórzyła znów Gladys bardzo niespiesznie, jakby smakowała każdą sylabę z osobna, i wtem nienawistny ogień płonący w jej oczach, który na krótką chwilę przygasł, buchnął na nowo, z jeszcze większą siłą. — Arrrrrrabella...

Następnym, co zarejestrowała świadomość panny Figg, był fakt, że leży rozpłaszczona na podłodze kilka stóp dalej i znacząco boli ją żuchwa. Nad nią dyszała żądzą krwi Gladys, wyglądająca tak, jakby transformowała się w międzyczasie w seksowną strzygę.

— Poczekaj, Gladys! Czy to w żaden sposób nie zmienia sytuacji?! — Arabella uniosła ręce w obronnym geście, starając się szybko podźwignąć z ziemi.

— Zmienia. — W dłoniach brunetki na powrót pojawił się cynowy, nieco sfatygowany już kociołek oraz bat. — Mam teraz _podwójną_ ochotę cię zabić!

— Zawsze byłyśmy dla siebie jak siostry! Nie zamierzam z tobą walczyć, Gladys! Odmawiam!

— To nie walcz. — Gladys obnażyła zęby w drapieżnym grymasie, po czym dodała z demonicznym uśmiechem: — Będzie mi cię łatwiej trafić!

Serce bohaterskiej złodziejki z hukiem rozpadło się na kawałki.

— Cóż za dreszcz emocji! I tak oto nadchodzi nieuchronny koniec złodziejki w rajtuzach, a wraz z nim definitywna klęska rewolucji! — snuł niezmordowanie swoją narrację Lucjusz Malfoy, śledząc intensywnie angst rozgrywający się w dole, u jego stóp. Rozejrzał się po platformie z kwaśną miną. — Gdzie, do czorta, podziewa się ten głupiec Lockhart?! Tylko nie mówcie mi, że pokonał go tamten kot!

— Wygląda na to, jaśnie wielmożny panie, że ów pojedynek wciąż pozostaje nierozstrzygnięty — poinformował Snape, zwiadowczo lustrując przez lornetkę pole bitwy.

— Boże, z kim ja pracuję? — Lucjusz wywrócił teatralnie oczami, nie kryjąc niesmaku. — To mi przypomniało... Draconie, podejdź bliżej i chłoń.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał cierpiętniczy jęk.

— Co ty tam właściwie cały czas robisz, chłopcze? — zaciekawił się krytycznie Malfoy senior, odwracając się i kierując spojrzenie ku pierworodnemu.

Na szezlongu kilka kroków dalej spoczywał niemożebnie rozbestwiony Draco, wspierając swą strudzoną intelektualnym wysiłkiem głowę na łonie smyrającej go czule po srebrzystych włosach Astorii.

— Rozważam złożoność ludzkiej egzystencji w kontekście relacji interpersonalnych.

— Nie dworuj sobie z ojca, synu — pogroził Lucjusz.

— No więc dobrze — westchnął dramatycznie Draco. — No więc: bimbam sobie.

— Czy ty właśnie na mnie sarknąłeś? — rozgniewał się bezecny arystokrata, ale inny detal przyciągnął jego uwagę. — Astorio, dałem ci niedawno paczkę anyżowych cukiereczków, cóżeś z nią uczyniła?

Oczy dziewczęcia wypełniły się łzami i poczuciem winy.

— Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! — zirytował się niepomiernie protoplasta rodu. — Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, Astorio?! Nie wolno dokarmiać proletariatu!

Za jego plecami wlała się do fabryki przez otwarte wrota kolejna chłopska hurma, zwabiona niepowtarzalną okazją obicia pyska burżuazji.

— Ilu robotników jest w tym pieprzonym mieście?! — Snape'owi puściły wreszcie nerwy. — Czy nikt tego nie kontroluje?!

— Co się dzieje? — zażądał natychmiast aktualizacji danych Lucjusz, doskakując do barierki.

— Odnotowano zwiększone zainteresowanie naszymi kociołkami, panie dobrodzieju! — Karkarow podjął rozpaczliwą próbę przedstawienia sytuacji w pozytywnym świetle, lecz Hakoręki wybrał ryzykowny, choć bliższy prawdzie wariant:

— Gawiedź zyskuje przewagę, mój panie. W tym krytycznym momencie musimy wykorzystać nadzwyczajne środki.

— Na co zatem czekacie, durnie?! — warknął Malfoy, po czym hucznie zakomenderował: — Uwolnić krakena!

Zapanowała konsternacja. Snape odchrząknął.

— Nie mamy krakena, panie dobrodzieju — udzielił wyjaśnienia, ignorując oczywiste fiksum-dyrdum przełożonego.

Lucjusz zaklął szpetnie.

— Jak to nie mamy? Nie stać nas na krakena?

— Co to kraken? — wtrącił Poliakow.

— To co mamy? — zabulgotał ze złości arystokrata.

— Zaproponujmy chwilowe zawieszenie broni. Rozpocznijmy pertraktacje.

Brwi Malfoya ściągnęły się w złowieszczym namyśle, gdy przemieścił się on powolnym krokiem w stronę wyprężonego jak struna Snape'a.

— Zawieszenie broni? — powtórzył aksamitnym głosem Lucjusz, owijając się wokół gwałtownie pobladłego nadzorcy niczym anakonda wokół ofiary. — Pertraktacje? Co ktoś taki jak ja może powiedzieć komuś takiemu jak oni? — wysyczał mu w twarz, zaciskając sploty, a Hakoręki zadrżał, dostrzegając gęstniejącą w oczach pana dobrodzieja ciemność. — Zdaje mi się, mój najdroższy Severusie, że coś cię gryzie. Że targają tobą wątpliwości, którymi nie chcesz się ze mną podzielić.

— Moja lojalność względem ciebie, o najmiłościwszy panie, pozostaje niezachwiana — zapewnił pospiesznie Snape, ciężko łykając powietrze.

— Czyżby. — Oblicze arystokraty przeciął przerażający, diaboliczny uśmiech i w tej sekundzie Severus pojął, że ma nieodwołalnie przesrane. — Przychylam się do twej rozsądnej sugestii, mój oświecony doradco. Z plebsem warto i należy rozmawiać. Dlatego... — Lucjusz z braterską czułością pogładził nadzorcę po policzku, uwalniając go z uścisku. — ...mianuję cię moim emisariuszem.

— Co? — Hakoręki zdrętwiał.

— Jestem przekonany, przyjacielu, że robotnicza brać przyjmie cię z szeroko otwartymi ramionami! — dokończył mrocznie Malfoy, po czym pochwycił Snape'a i bez litości zepchnął go z platformy, rzucając na pożarcie kłębiącej się w dole, złaknionej zemsty tłuszczy. Gdy zanikł w otchłani krzyk Wilhelma, złoczyńca odwrócił się leniwie w stronę sparaliżowanej strachem reszty nadzorców. — Czy ktoś jeszcze uważa, że jego pomysł jest dobry i chciałby mi go przedłożyć?

Nadzorcy zgodnie pokręcili głowami.

— Doskonale. A teraz... Wyciąć ich w pień!

Tymczasem z lekka sponiewierany i połamany Snape zdołał odkleić się od podłogi i pozbierać w funkcjonującą jako tako całość, lecz gdy miał właśnie dźwignąć się do pionu, uderzyła go świadomość, że jest intensywnie obserwowany. Uniósł powoli wzrok i chyba po raz pierwszy w swoim nikczemnym życiu odczuł nagły niepokój o zbawienie duszy. Przed nim stał bowiem lud, a jego kolektywne oblicze było ze wszech miar niełaskawe. Hakoręki przełknął ślinę i zamarł, licząc desperacko na to, że może w ferworze walki zostanie zignorowany. Tłum w okamgnieniu najeżył się widłami i sierpami. Nic z tego.

— Przybywam w pokoju — wysunął słabo Snape.

— Witaj, gołąbku — odpowiedział lud.

Snape rzucił się do ucieczki.

Równolegle z całkowicie zasłużonym dramatem naczelnego nadzorcy toczył się w okolicy inny dramat, to znaczy walka na śmierć i życie pomiędzy dwiema jeszcze do niedawna najbliższymi przyjaciółkami.

— ZEEEMSTAAA! — pluła właśnie jadem nienawiści Gladys, w bardzo niebezpieczny sposób wywijając wokół swym niszczycielskim baciskiem.

— To nie musi tak wyglądać! — usiłowała negocjować z nią Arabella, uskakując raz za razem przed nadciągającymi ciosami. — Między nami może być tak jak kiedyś!

W brunetce odezwało się coś na podobę sumienia.

— Będziesz spotykać się ze mną na wspólnych herbatkach? — zapuściła sondę.

— Tak! — Panna Figg pokiwała żarliwie głową.

— Wymieniać się ploteczkami?

— Tak!

— Piszczeć nad zdjęciami przystojniaków?

— O tak!

— Miziać się z Gilderoyem Lockhartem?

— Tak! — Arabella zamarła. — Nie... Poczekaj, nie!

— WIEDZIAŁAM! — wrzasnęła opętańczo Gladys, biorąc szeroki zamach kociołkiem i celując w przyjaciółko-przeciwniczkę. — Nie można ci ufać, ty podstępna żmijo! Zdradziłaś mnie PODWÓJNIE!

Nasza bohaterka dała susa za taśmę produkcyjną, chwytając po drodze leżący samopas kociołek z oberwanym uchwytem (patałach, który go wykonał, miał szczęście, że Snape Hakoręki był aktualnie zajęty ucieczką, biegnąc kłusem zakolami między kotłami, ażeby zgubić siedzących mu na ogonie robotników) i w ostatniej sekundzie odparła nim niczym tarczą atak Gladys, aż na wszystkie boki trysnęły iskry. Kruczowłosa zaczęła zapamiętale okładać złodziejkę w rajtuzach swą blaszaną bronią, podczas gdy Arabella jeno się broniła, nie potrafiąc przymusić się do wyrządzenia nacierającej brutalnie, krewkiej przyjaciółce krzywdy.

— Po tych wszystkich latach w końcu rozumiem! Wszystko rozumiem! — sapała wściekle Gladys, waląc kociołkiem na oślep i bez opamiętania. — To ty! To zawsze byłaś ty!

— Czymże ci zawiniłam, Gladys? — jęknęła zza wątłej osłony panna Figg.

Ponętna brunetka chwilę pomilczała, przeżuwając intensywnie wzbierającą w niej gorycz, po czym cisnęła ostrym jakoby brzytwa ciągiem oskarżeń:

— Zawsze doskonała, zawsze we wszystkim lepsza i tak niemożliwie... nie do zniesienia... ohydnie _sympatyczna_! Ale ja wiem, JA WIEM! Zakamuflowałaś swoją prawdziwą, zdradziecką naturę! To przez ciebie jestem zła! To ty zniszczyłaś mi życie! To ty oderwałaś głowę mojemu miśkowi!

— Sama odpadła, przysięgam! — wymamrotała Arabella zbielałymi ze strachu wargami.

— Kłamiesz! — zawyła Gladys, tłukąc kociołkiem o kociołek przeciwniczki z takim zacięciem, że aż zaczęły między nimi przeskakiwać wyładowania elektryczne, a powietrze zgęstniało od promieniującej z tego miejsca mocy.

Panna Figg nie potrafiła pojąć, jak mogła przeoczyć ten fatalny moment, w którym ukochana przyjaciółka oddała się złu. Jak mogła nigdy nie zastanawiać się bliżej nad tym, na czym polega jej praca i co tak właściwie robi po godzinach, i czy nie została przypadkiem płatną zabójczynią na usługach reżymu? Gdy teraz sięgała pamięcią wstecz, co i rusz obrywając na zmianę kociołkiem oraz batem, to wszystko wydawało się przecież logiczne i oczywiste! Gladys była tak naprawdę jedynie zagubiona i cierpiąca, a ona, Arabella musiała wskazać jej właściwą drogę. Wyciągnięcie dłoni w życzliwym geście okazało się jednak trudniejsze niż przypuszczała.

— Gladys, proszę, pozwól sobie pomóc! — utyskiwała panna Figg, gdy Gladys co chwila złośliwie kąsała ją batem zza winkla, nie pozwalając się jej do siebie zbliżyć. — No dajże mi coś chociaż powiedzieć!

— Mam napad szału, toczę pianę, nie słucham!

W głowie Arabelli uformował się chytry plan.

— Patrz, Gilderoy Lockhart! — krzyknęła nagle, wskazując palcem miejsce za plecami przeciwniczki, gdzie w pogoni za gibkim pisarzem siał spustoszenie Edward.

Zadziałało. Uwaga Gladys uległa rozproszeniu, kiedy brunetka natychmiast odruchowo zwróciła się w tamtą stronę i wówczas nasza bohaterka skorzystała z okazji i odrzuciwszy precz kociołek, doskoczyła do wiarołomnej przyjaciółki, zakładając jej dźwignię.

— Przechytrzyłaś mnie! — wycedziła zabójcza piękność, wyrywając się dziko i wijąc, unieruchomiona w żelaznym uścisku złodziejki w rajtuzach. Złorzeczyła i ciskała na chybił trafił plugawymi klątwami, lecz na nic się to zdało. Zziajana, deczko się uspokoiła, zaniepokojona o swoją fryzurę i rozchełstane odzienie.

— Posłuchaj no, Gladys. — Arabella zyskała wreszcie sposobność, by przemówić jej do rozumu.

— Czy potem będę cię mogła zabić? — wyraziła nadzieję seksbomba.

Panna Figg zignorowała tę jawną zaczepkę.

— Wiem, dlaczego to robisz.

— No słucham. — Gladys przewróciła oczami.

— Potrzebujesz miłości. _Jesteś kochana_, Gladys — zapewniła Arabella z uczuciem, szczególną wagę przykładając do tego, czy mówi głośno, powoli i wyraźnie. — Zawsze byłaś.

Brunetka odczekała minutę.

— To wszystko?

— W zasadzie tak.

— Myślisz, że mogłabyś mnie już puścić?

Panna Figg oszacowała wzrokiem, czy magiczne słowa uleczyły już kumę z toczącego jej duszę zła, a ponieważ wydawało się, że obłęd ustał, z wahaniem uwolniła ją z uścisku.

Przyjaciółki popatrzyły sobie w oczy.

— Do końca we mnie wierzyłaś, Arabello... — zagruchała Gladys.

Nasza szlachetna bohaterka tylko skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdyż wzruszenie odebrało jej mowę. Z wielką ulgą oraz radością w sercu odwróciła się, by pospieszyć z pomocą zmagającym się z najemnikami proletariuszom i w tym samym momencie na cherubinową twarz Gladys powrócił mrok.

— Duuuży błąd — wysyczała, a w jej dłoni błysnął podstępny, skrytobójczy sztylecik.

Na szczęście dla nieświadomej grozy sytuacji panny Figg w tym akurat momencie nastąpiła niespodziana interwencja deus ex machina w postaci jednego z kotłów przewróconego w toku bitwy przez Chudego Artura i jego kompanię. Widząc nad sobą złowieszczy cień, Gladys zdążyła jedynie zerknąć przez ramię i wytrzeszczyć w złym szoku oczy, by już w następnej sekundzie zniknąć, przywaloną będąc przez ów zbawienny kocioł. Nagły łoskot tuż za jej plecami zaalarmował Arabellę.

— Gladys?! — przeraziła się panna Figg, podbiegając do kotła i pochylając się nad nim w szczerym strapieniu. — Gladys, jesteś tam?! Jeśli mnie słyszysz, zastukaj trzy razy!

Rozległo się jedno, zmizerniałe puknięcie. Arabella nie wiedziała, jak to dokładnie odczytać.

— Ratunku! Pomocy! Zabierzcie tego potwora! — rozbrzmiał gdzieś w pobliżu błagalny krzyk.

Panna Figg rozejrzała się, szukając jego źródła. Nieco dalej dyndał uczepiony drabinki Gilderoy Lockhart, rozpaczliwymi ruchami opędzając się od Edwarda. Kocur przycupnął tuż pod rzeczoną drabinką, cierpliwie czekając, aż pisarzowi omsknie się noga, i przeżuwając w pyszczku z mrocznym upodobaniem strzęp nogawki jego spodni.

— Zdrajco nikczemny! Łotrze! Złaź natychmiast na dół i stawaj do walki! — zwyzywała artystę wzburzona Arabella.

— Zszedłbym, ale piekielna bestia nie spocznie, póki nie skosztuje mojej krwi! — jęknął Lockhart.

— Ten kot jest teraz twoim najmniejszym zmartwieniem, szubrawcu! Zejdź po dobroci, bo zwlokę za chochoł!

Mężczyzna zerknął nieufnie na wpatrującego się w niego hipnotyzująco kocura, który powolutku i niby to bez związku ze sprawą oblizał się. Po plecach pisarza przebiegł dreszcz trwogi. Było więcej niż pewne, że skoro tylko zeskoczy na podłogę, belzebub od razu zrobi mu kęsim. Z przykrością pomyślał, iż nie ma wyboru, ponieważ i tak czy siak czekają go nieprzyjemności.

— Już! Już schodzę! — zapowiedział pojednawczo, lecz znużony guzdralstwem Lockharta los zadecydował za niego, bowiem kiedy ten niepewnie postawił stopę na lichym szczebelku drabiny, drewno natychmiast pękło, posyłając mężczyznę w dół, na pastwę Edwarda.

Po twardym spotkaniu z ziemią pisarz zdołał podeprzeć się wszystkimi czterema kończynami i już miał wstawać, gdy naraz ujrzał tuż przed sobą przytupującą niecierpliwie stopę. Poczuł suchość w gardle. Po chwili silne, zaprawione w bojach dłonie pochwyciły go za klapy surduta i szarpnęły do góry, gdzie czekało już nań naprawdę przerażające, ciskające gromy oblicze złodziejki w rajtuzach.

— Mogę to wytłumaczyć — zaproponował niepewnie Lockhart.

— Ty parszywy gadzie. Ty obłudne, burżuazyjne nasienie. Jeszcze nie wiem, co z tobą zrobię, ale to będzie straszne.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak to może z boku wyglądać, ale proszę mi wierzyć, że... — Lockhart zaświszczał, gdy panna Figg zacisnęła dłoń wokół jego szyi.

— Milcz, płazie, bo kociołkiem zatłukę.

Pisarz nie dał jednak za wygraną. Po wyrazie jego twarzy widać było, że coś wykoncypował. Sięgnął za pazuchę i wyciągnął kawałek papieru, po czym jął nim gorączkowo machać, by zwrócić na niego uwagę Arabelli.

— Co to jest? — warknęła nienawistnie, wyrywając mu tajemniczą kartę spomiędzy palców.

Okazało się, że to nie karta, lecz pozowane zdjęcie Gilderoya Lockharta w stroju podróżnika, z jego zamaszystym podpisem w prawym dolnym rogu.

— Co to ma być, się pytam?!

— Zapomniałaś wziąć, kiedy wpadłaś do mnie ostatnim razem. — Lockhart wykorzystał jej chwilowe rozkojarzenie, które poskutkowało rozluźnieniem chwytu na jego szyi. — Pomyślałem, że ci przyniosę, skoro nadarza się okazja. Proszę.

Nie potrafiła rozstrzygnąć, czy mówił poważnie.

— Dobrze wiem, po co się tu zjawiłeś! Nie udawaj głupiego! — Jego całkowicie szczere oblicze do reszty ją skołowało. Puściła go i zrobiła kilka chwiejnych kroków do tyłu. — Boże, ty nie udajesz.

— Wtedy, w mojej rezydencji... Słowo daję, jeszcze nigdy mnie ktoś tak nie sponiewierał! — westchnął z pełnym zachwytu uznaniem Lockhart, przygładzając zmarszczony surdut.

Arabella popatrzyła na niego enigmatycznym wzrokiem.

— Przyszedłeś po więcej?

Pisarz zaśmiał się nerwowo, po czym nagle spoważniał.

— Złodziejko w rajtuzach, oprócz wręczenia mojego autografu, chciałem ci coś również dzisiejszej nocy wyznać...

— Cóż takiego, Gilderoyu Lockharcie? — wyszeptała Arabella, czując, jak jej zdradliwe serce mimowolnie przyspiesza.

— Chciałem powiedzieć... — rozpoczął cicho, ale zmarszczył brwi, odchrząknął i zaczął ponownie. — Chciałem po... — Znowu się zdekoncentrował. — Przepraszam, ale co to właściwie jest? — Wskazał coś na wysokości jej brzucha.

Panna Figg automatycznie spuściła głowę i zbladła. Spostrzegła sztylecik Gladys zanurzony aż po rękojeść w jej ciele. Skąd on się tam wziął?!

— O-oł. — Rzuciwszy mężczyźnie zrezygnowane spojrzenie, zakołysała się i zwaliła niczym kłoda drewna na ziemię.

Gdy Lockhart natychmiast przypadł do jej boku, wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej przerażonego niż ona.

— O nie, o nie... — wymamrotał w udręce, wodząc dłońmi nad Arabellą, jakby panicznie rozważał, gdzie je położyć, by nie uszkodzić rannej jeszcze mocniej. — Informuj mnie, co się dzieje!

— Chyba widać, co się dzieje, kretynie! — wycharczała panna Figg. — Konam!

— Dlaczego dopiero teraz? — mruknął pod nosem Lockhart, nie pojmując prawideł rządzących intrygą.

— Bo dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że mam nóż w brzuchu!

— Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

— Wyciągnij go! — wyrzęziła Arabella.

Lockhart podjął próbę spełnienia jej prośby, ale gdy tylko poruszył ostrzem, skoncentrowany strumień krwi bryzgnął mu prosto w oko.

— A coś innego? — dopytał z nadzieją, zostawiając szkodliwy sztylecik w spokoju.

— Zaopiekuj się tym kotem. — Panna Figg zaczynała powoli odpływać ku nieznanym krainom.

Lockharta zmroziło. Uniósł wzrok i napotkał badawcze spojrzenie najprawdziwszego na świecie potwora. Nie wyglądał on, jakby potrzebował czyjejkolwiek opieki, a już na pewno nie jego.

— _Tym_ kotem? — upewnił się niespokojnie.

— Tak, tym. A widzisz jakiegoś innego?

— Błagam, nie umieraj! Nie zostawiaj mnie z nim!

— To dobry kot.

— On chce mnie zabić! — Potrząsnął krzepko Arabellą, żeby ją trochę otrzeźwić, ale ta zaczęła mu się przelewać przez ręce. W przebłysku geniuszu pojął, że to ostatnia szansa, by powiedzieć to, czego do tej pory rzec nie zdołał. — Pragnąłem być szczery z tobą i z sobą samym... — Odetchnął głęboko, zbierając się na odwagę. — To, co nas połączyło, co zaszło między nami... To było miłe, ale... Nie możemy być razem, złodziejko w rajtuzach. Nie kocham cię.

„Świetnie", pomyślała Arabella, jedną nogą już na tamtym świecie. „Właśnie tego mi teraz brakowało, dupku."

Jej serce przewiercił na wskroś straszliwy ból.

„Czego się spodziewałaś?" — podumała ze smutkiem.

— Kocham pannę Arabellę Figg.

_Co...?_ Zaczerpnęła gwałtownie powietrza, a w jej oczach momentalnie stanęły łzy. Popatrzyła ostatni raz na boską twarz Lockharta i cały żal oraz gniew na pisarza, które trawiły ją od środka, wnet uleciały jak nieprzyjemne wspomnienia.

— Mój ty idioto — wyszeptała czule drżącym głosem — ja jestem Arabella Figg.

To rzekłszy, na zawsze zamknęła oczy...

...po czym po chwili je otworzyła.

— Co się stało? — spytał zdezorientowany Lockhart, nie zdążywszy uronić nawet jednej łzy.

— No właśnie, mnie też to interesuje — włączył się do rozmowy w charakterze świadka Lucjusz Malfoy, który nie zdążył z kolei wybuchnąć zwycięskim śmiechem i aktualnie miał z tego powodu liczne pretensje.

— Spotkałam w zaświatach na stacji kolejowej jakiegoś starca. Powiedział mi, że mam się nie wygłupiać — wyjaśniła również lekko oszołomiona panna Figg.

— A co z tym? — Lockhart wskazał z wahaniem na sztylet.

— Mam się tym nie przejmować. Powiedział, że kiedy byłam mała, rodzice ubezpieczyli mnie w Horkruksie.

Pisarz spojrzał na nią baranim wzrokiem.

— I co z tego wynika?

Arabella wzruszyła ramionami.

— Powiedział, że to skomplikowane i że i tak tego nie zrozumiem.

Lockhart przez kilka sekund zdawał się nad czymś intensywnie i pochmurnie myśleć, jednak ostatecznie jego oblicze rozpogodziło się, a z czoła zniknął ponury mars.

— Pani żyje i tylko to się dla mnie liczy — zadeklarował, unosząc jej dłoń do swoich ust i obdarowując ją siarczystym, pełnym afektu pocałunkiem.

W tle Snape Hakoręki walczył o przetrwanie.

— W Horkruksie? To nie może być! — wymamrotał pod nosem Lucjusz i na krótki moment zaniemógł z wrażenia.

Nagle fundamentami budynku wstrząsnął monstrualny huk i wywaliwszy ścianę tuż koło otwartych na oścież wrót fabryki, do środka wtoczyła się po gruzach i zgliszczach, niczym rydwan ognia, zaprzężona w dwie siwe kobyłki furmanka. Wszyscy zgromadzeni, chłopi i najemnicy pospołu, zamarli w grozie i oczekiwaniu na to, co miało nastąpić. Rozklekotana fura przyhamowała i zeskoczyła z niej dziarsko jakaś tajemnicza postać. Po hali przemknął pomruk antycypacji.

Fantastyczne historie opowiadane przez manchesterskie baby nad michami ziemniaków okazały się prawdziwe. Oto bowiem obok wyrwy w murze stał legendarny proletariacki mściciel — Brudny Harry we własnej osobie. I wyglądał na bardzo wkurzonego.

CDN.


	6. część czwarta III

**część czwarta III**

* * *

Robotnicy wznieśli okrzyk radości, natomiast najemnicy struchleli, kurcząc się niby wiórki w trwodze, i nawet Lucjusz Malfoy zwątpił na chwilę w uprawiane przez siebie zło, obserwując nieszczęśliwy dla swoich anihilacyjnych planów rozwój sytuacji. Brudny Harry charknął i splunął, po czym otarł usta rękawem kraciastej koszuli. Na widok tego gorszącego pokazu zepsutego do cna arystokratę zatkało ze wzburzenia i odrazy. Z kolei Snape Hakoręki, korzystając z pojawienia się idola swoich prześladowców, który dość skutecznie odwrócił ich uwagę, zaczął dyskretnie wycofywać się za kotły, by po cichu czmychnąć. Bojownik o wolność ludu pracującego miast i wsi podrapał się po zadku, a to uczyniwszy, wyciągnął z kieszeni potarganych portek małą, złotą kulkę, przytknął ją sobie do ust i oświadczył:

— Zaraz dam komuś w mordę.

Kulka otworzyła się i Brudny Harry wyjął z niej cytrynowego dropsa. Przyjrzał mu się wnikliwie, jednak ponieważ nic więcej nie nastąpiło, wzruszył ramionami i włożył sobie cukierka do buzi, długo, z posępnym namysłem go ssąc. Nikt nie śmiał mu przerywać. Wreszcie mściciel zakończył spożywanie i chwytając leżącą na furmance kosę, zwrócił się w kierunku zapatrzonego w niego z nabożną czcią chłopskiego tłumu:

— To komu przylać?

Wszystkie proletariackie palce jak jeden mąż wskazały na wpatrującego się z niedowierzaniem w ten spektakl i kalkulującego, co poszło nie tak, Lucjusza Malfoya. Brudny Harry wytarł nos w rękaw i zgrzytnął kosą o posadzkę. Malfoy uznał, że już dość się napatrzył.

— Nadzorcy, brońcie swojego pana!

Snape i Karkarow wymienili między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, po czym ruszyli pędem w stronę najbliższego okna.

— Zdrajcy! — zawył z wściekłości Lucjusz.

„Stary Cap" pierwszy dopadł drabinki wiodącej na platformę, z której można było swobodnie dać drapaka oknem. Zanim wspiął się na samą górę, czekał już tam na niego wierny niczym pies Poliakow. Na polecenie swojego szefa młodzian celnie wymierzonym kopniakiem posłał drabinkę wraz z kurczowo uczepionym jej Hakorękim w dół.

— Igor, zaczekaj! — zawołał przytłoczony jarzmem zdrady naczelny nadzorca, po raz kolejny tej nocy wyrżnąwszy w posadzkę.

— Wybacz, druhu, spieszę się na statek! — rzucił serdecznie przez ramię Karkarow i pomachawszy mu zdawkowo na pożegnanie, wyskoczył za Poliakowem przez okno.

Widok Snape'a diabelską sztuczką pełznącego po murze do góry ostatecznie przelał czarę goryczy. Chłopi dopadli go i aby uniemożliwić niegodziwcowi odszybowanie, capnęli widłami za pelerynę, ściągając z powrotem ku ziemi.

— Biją kalekę! — próbował chronić swoją skórę nadzorca, zapamiętale wymachując przed złowrogo pociemniałymi twarzami proletariuszy hakiem, co tylko jeszcze bardziej ich rozjuszyło.

Jeden z robotników pochwycił ofensywną protezę i z furią nią szarpnął. Przy akompaniamencie głośnego pyknięcia hak odczepił się, lecąc wraz z plotącym wiązankę przekleństw chłopem na podłogę. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Oto bowiem miejsce, w którym powinien sterczeć kikut, odsłoniło się, ujawniając całkowicie zdrową dłoń.

— Co to ma znaczyć, Severusie?! — zażądał wyjaśnień Lucjusz, robiąc na nadzorcę złe oczy.

Snape przez moment wgapiał się w zdemaskowaną rękę jak bardzo czarna sroka w gnat, trawiąc fakt, iż jego straszliwa tajemnica właśnie wyszła na jaw.

— Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć, panie dobrodzieju — odrzekł powoli, testując siłę argumentu.

— Wyłudzałeś zasiłki, chamie?! — Proletariuszy nie przekonał.

— Dajcie mi no tutaj zaraz tego sukinsyna! — zarządził władczo Brudny Harry, który w międzyczasie rozsiadł się w roli trybuna ludowego na zydlu.

— No masz — westchnął z irytacją Hakoręki. — Zauważył mnie, skubany.

Robotnicy entuzjastycznie zawlekli go w kierunku ich przywódcy.

— Musisz sie nawrócić, inaczej zginiesz — podsunął nadzorcy umiarkowanie życzliwie Chudy Artur.

— Jak się nawrócę, to i tak zginę — burknął Snape.

Chudy Artur przeanalizował tę wypowiedź.

— Tyż prawda — stwierdził. — Tak czy siak, masz przerombane.

— Dobra, dość pitolenia. Chcemy głowy Hakorękiego — przedstawili swoje nieskomplikowane roszczenia robotnicy.

— Oho, zaczyna się — mruknął markotnie Snape.

— Zabiłeś mojego ojca. — Brudny Harry z ponurą determinacją zgrzytnął kosą. — Szykuj się na śmierć.

— Znowu to! — Hakoręki załamał się. — Ile razy mam powtarzać, że technicznie rzecz biorąc, to było samobójstwo?! To nie moja wina! Twój ojciec rzucił we mnie bumerangiem. Ale zapomniał o jednej rzeczy... — Zawiesił głos.

/flashback/

— Hej, Smarkerusie!

Młody Snape przestał knuć w kącie i odwrócił się. Za nim stał młody James, garncarz. W utytłanej gliną ręce dzierżył bumerang. Młody Snape zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

— Czego chcesz?

— Przy pomocy tego bumerangu zamierzam kontynuować proces zamieniania twojego życia w piekło — objaśnił młody James.

— Jak niby planujesz to zrobić, pozerze? — spytał młody Snape.

Otrzymał odpowiedź już sekundę później, gdy bumerang z groźnym poświstem ruszył w jego kierunku. Lata ciężkich doświadczeń sprawiły, że odruchowo padł na ziemię.

— I co ty na to, cepie? — zaszydził, podrywając się do pionu, kiedy zdało mu się, iż zagrożenie minęło.

Słysząc tuż za plecami zawracający poświst, pojął swój straszny błąd. Ledwie zdołał się przygarbić, bumerang powolutku minął czubek jego głowy i poszybował z powrotem w stronę właściciela, którego aktualnie pochłaniało rechotanie.

— Padnij, idioto! — krzyknął młody Snape.

Śmiech młodego Jamesa zamarł, podczas gdy na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zdziwienia, a następnie zadumy.

— Nie ma na to czasu! Padnij, jeśli ci życie miłe! — Młody Snape gorączkowo sygnalizował rękami nadciągające niebezpieczeństwo.

Niestety, młody James nie zdołał do końca przetworzyć w umyśle wysyłanej mu rozpaczliwie informacji, gdyż w tym momencie bumerang stuknął go w czoło.

— Ał — stwierdził ze zdziwieniem, po czym padł nieżyw na ziemię.

— Ale pasztet. — Młody Snape kucnął obok denata i dla pewności dźgnął go palcem.

W tej pozie zastała go śliczna i świeża niczym lelija żonka młodego Jamesa, a teraz właściwie wdowa, w obecności której przeżarte plugawą żądzą serce jeszcze-wówczas-nie-Hakorękiego zawsze rozpalało się nieczystym uczuciem. Widząc, jak młody Snape coś knowa nad wciąż ciepłym trupem jej małżonka, wydała z siebie okrzyk zgrozy, upuszczając niesione właśnie w niewiadomym celu i niewiadomym kierunku naręcze garnków.

— Wiem, co myślisz, ale to nie tak — powiedział ostrożnie młody Snape, mając złe przeczucia.

Jednak rezolutna żoneczka zdążyła już sobie wszystko dokładnie w pięknej główce poukładać. Zaczerpnęła powietrza w płuca i nie zważając na błagalne gesty młodego Snape'a, wydarła się na całą gardziel:

— MORRRRDERRRRCAAA!

/koniec flashbacku/

— Czy to była moja matula? — zaciekawił się syn zmarłego tragicznie Jamesa, wyraźnie poruszony.

— Tak, ale nie to stanowiło kluczowy fragment flashbacku — zirytował się Snape. — Clou tego wspomnienia jest takie, że twój ojciec był skończonym kretynem.

— Nie wierzę ci! Mój ojciec nie był tak głupi! — zawrzał niepohamowanym gniewem mrocznowłosy i śniadoskóry wybraniec losu. — Nie kłam! Ty draniu! Ty kanalio! Ty śmierdzący tchórzu!

— Ej, przeginasz! — obruszył się Snape, mając coraz większe trudności ze skupieniem się.

— Teraz przypomniało mi się, że zabiłeś również mojego ojca chrzestnego — ciągnął złowieszczo posiadacz szmaragdowych oczu, furmanki oraz dwóch siwych kobyłek do kompletu.

— Narratorze, czy tobie odbiło?! — wkurzył się w końcu mężczyzna w kwiecie wieku o aksamitnym głosie i obsydianowych tęczów... po prostu Snape. Otarł pot z czoła i kontynuował. — To też już setki razy tłumaczyłem! Twój ojciec chrzestny próbował zemścić się za śmierć twojego ojca. Ale zapomniał o jednej rzeczy...

/flashback/

— Hej, Smarkerusie!

Młody Snape przestał knuć w kącie i odwrócił się. Za nim stał Czarny Syriusz, kominiarz. W utytłanej sadzą ręce dzierżył metalowy drąg. Wokół szalała burza.

/przedwczesny koniec flashbacku/

— Dość tego! — rozsierdził się nie na żarty Brudny Harry. — Jak śmiesz kpić z moich przodków?! Giń, kundlu marny!

Ciśnięta przez niego kosa chybiła Snape'a o cal, gdy ten odgiął się deczko w bok. Nadzorca odsapnął, po czym przeszedł do kontrataku.

— Idioto, pozbawiłeś się jedynej broni! — Obdarzył mściciela szczerze zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. — Wciąż żyjesz? Imponujące! — Chciał rozwinąć swoją ciętą ripostę, lecz jeden z robotników ostrzegawczo wraził mu w siedzenie widły. Snape podskoczył i spotulniał, kładąc uszy po sobie.

— Trzymaj kite miendzy nogami, gdzie jej miejsce — doradził Chudy Artur. — Powyżej dupy nie podskoczysz.

— Czy mogę chociaż prosić o zwrot mojej własności?

Robotnik sprawujący pieczę nad hakiem bez Snape'a wzruszył ramionami i z niejaką ulgą oddał protezę nadzorcy, który pedantycznie ją wypucował i wkręcił z powrotem na dawne miejsce. Od razu poczuł się pewniej.

— Nudze sie. Pogadali my troche, a tera do rzeczy — zaproponował jakiś wymęczony chłop.

— Momencik. — Snape doskonale wiedział, co się święci.

— Toć ile można?! — warknął nieprzyjaźnie Brudny Harry.

— Zaszło niebotyczne nieporozumienie.

— Nie-bo-co...? — Robotnicy patrzyli na niego w osłupieniu, jak cielę na malowane wrota.

— Mam na to dokumenty. — Snape okazał wszem i wobec wyciągnięty zza pazuchy plik papierów i ruchem przypominającym łopot flagi na wietrze zbliżył się do Brudnego Harry'ego.

Ponury żniwiarz popatrzył chwilę pustym wzrokiem na gęsto zapisane stronice i natychmiast rozbolała go głowa.

— Chcesz mnie zabić?! Czego to ma niby dowodzić?

— Że jestem od początku po waszej stronie, imbecylu! — wściekł się Snape. Zmrużył oczy. — Czekaj... Ty też jesteś niepiśmienny?

— Jestem piśmienny! — zaperzył się Brudny Harry. — Tylko teraz mi się nie chce.

— W każdym razie — odpuścił zrezygnowany Snape — tu jest napisane, że należę do ściśle tajnej organizacji Zakon Feniksa, która wspiera z ukrycia robotniczą rewolucję.

— Zakon czego? — Chudy Artur pokręcił nieufnie głową. — Nigdy żem o was nie słyszał.

— Bo jesteśmy ściśle tajni — żachnął się Snape. — O, a tu macie podpis samego Dumbledore'a, pseudonim Trzmiel. — Stuknął hakiem w złożoną na czworo kartkę z instrukcjami.

— To nazwisko brzmi znajomo. — Brudny Harry zmarszczył brwi, jakby coś sobie przypomniał. — Czy ty go przypadkiem również nie zabiłeś?

— Dumbledore upozorował swoją śmierć — zaoferował pospieszne wyjaśnienie nadzorca. — Tak naprawdę zszedł do podziemia i stamtąd działa dalej.

— Jak można upozorować własną śmierć, spadając z pieruńsko wysokiej wieży? — zauważył przytomnie Brudny Harry, pytaniem tym zaginając rozmówcę.

Snape dłuższą chwilę milczał, z namysłem skrobiąc się hakiem po brodzie.

— Jak się nad tym dokładniej zastanowić, to rzeczywiście dziwne — przyznał wreszcie z niejakim oporem. Spojrzał na wodza plebsu oczami pełnymi dostępnej tylko sobie wiedzy. — Ale nie znasz Dumbledore'a. To geniusz.

— Chyba spotkałam go w zaświatach — wtrąciła Arabella. — Powiedział, że ma zastrzeżenia co do tamtego planu.

— A popatrz, czyli jednak zginął — speszył się ździebko Snape. — To poniekąd komplikuje sprawę.

— Czy możemy już utłuc tego ananasa? Jego cynicznie wyszczerzona paszczenka działa mnie na nerwy — padła z tłumu niecierpliwa propozycja.

— To nie jest cyniczny uśmiech, mam porażony nerw twarzy. — Snape zrobił obłudnie obrażoną minę.

— A chcesz fange w nos, mondralo?

— Ten typek jeszcze przed chwilom chciał nas zaciukać — wytknął trzeźwo inny chłop.

Naczelny nadzorca westchnął cierpiętniczo i rzekł z przekąsem:

— Głupcy, to dla waszego dobra! To była przykrywka... plan, żeby ocalić wasze nędzne życie!

— Uświadom nam, w jaki sposób chciałeś ocalić nasze życie, próbując nas zabić — zaburczał Brudny Harry.

Snape wywrócił znacząco oczami.

— I tak tego nie zrozumiecie.

— Mnie sie zdaje, że on nas chce oszwabić — padła z tłumu stanowcza opinia.

Nadzorca zmrużył z niezadowoleniem ślepia, próbując wysondować, gdzie zadekowała się jego najbardziej zjadliwa opozycja. Chudy Artur z wahaniem nachylił się ku Brudnemu Harry'emu i coś mu zaszemrał do ucha. Gdy wódz wszystkich proletariuszy posłyszał chudoarturowe rewelacje, gałki oczne niemal wylazły mu z orbit. Kuknął dziwnie na Snape'a. Snape odkuknął, lecz wytrwał w zachowawczym milczeniu, wiedząc, iż w tych czarnych niczym bezgwiezdna noc minutach ważą się losy jego duszy.

— No dobra, jesteś wolny — zawyrokował wreszcie Brudny Harry, acz z ewidentnymi oporami.

Hakoręki pozwolił sobie na skąpy uśmieszek, ale robotnicy nie byli zachwyceni tym, że ich wieloletni oprawca psim swędem uniknął sprawiedliwości. Ci wznoszący najbardziej radykalne hasła trochę spuścili z tonu:

— Dyć to złoczyńca! Pozwólcie chociaż pysk mu oprać!

Brudny Harry pokręcił smutno głową.

— Straty moralne w tej bitwie są nieuniknione. Hakoręki będzie wolny... — W oku mściciela pojawił się groźny błysk. — ...pod jednym wszak warunkiem.

— Tak? — zaniepokoił się Snape, gdy Brudny Harry przywołał go do siebie skinieniem palca, po czym zbladł śmiertelnie, usłyszawszy wyszeptaną mu do ucha karę. — To nieludzkie! — zaprotestował w desperacji, lecz przywódca ludu był nieugięty.

Naczelny nadzorca w ponurej zadumie podszybował do góry, chwilę pokrążył smętnie między kotłami, aż wreszcie kończąc lewitację, wyraźnie osowiały, opadł z powrotem na ziemię.

— Zgoda! — warknął rozgoryczony. — Zgoda! Zrobię to! Ale potem się zemszczę — zastrzegł od razu z nienawiścią. — A moja zemsta będzie straszna.

— Jeżeli nawalisz, nazwę swojego syna Albus Severus — rzucił od niechcenia Brudny Harry.

— Zaprawdę nie ma w tobie litości — wymamrotał Snape.

Perspektywa istoty o małym rozumku i w ufajdanych gnojem gumofilcach noszącej jego imię była _przerażająca_.

— Potter, muszę ci coś jeszcze wyjawić.

— Tylko mi nie mów, że jesteś moim ojcem, bo zamorduję — odparł ponuro Brudny Harry.

— NIE! Skąd ty czerpiesz te przerażające pomysły?! — Snape wzdrygnął się, gdyż już sama takowa myśl napawała go paraliżującym lękiem. — To, co powiem, jest istotne i prawdopodobnie już nigdy więcej nie będziesz taki sam, więc dobrze się przygotuj.

— W porządku, jestem gotowy — zadeklarował władca plebsu.

— No więc... — Snape wbił w niego nienawistne spojrzenie i wycedził: — I AM THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE.

Skonfundowany tłum zafalował, nie wiedząc, z której strony to ugryźć.

— To tyle? — zdziwił się Brudny Harry. — Co to ma wspólnego z czymkolwiek?

— Poczułem, że muszę to wyjaśnić, choć równie dobrze historia obeszłaby się bez tego — usprawiedliwił się nadzorca.

— Czy to było po angielsku? — spytała Arabella lekko poruszona.

— Trudno nie mówić po angielsku, jak się mieszka w Manchesterze — zripostował Snape.

— To po jakiemu my mówimy? — zauważył problem Lockhart.

— A z was to zawsze takie filozofy? — zniecierpliwił się Chudy Artur.

— Ja też muszę ci coś powiedzieć, Snape — oznajmił Brudny Harry i na jeden jedyny moment z jego zahartowanego oblicza opadła maska niewzruszonego mściciela, odsłaniając brzemię skrywanej przez długie lata krzywdy. — Wtedy, na tamtym balkonie... Miałem dopiero czternaście lat!

— Jaki znowu bal... — Snape wpatrywał się czujnie w wybrańca, a jego mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Nagle coś kliknęło i na twarzy nadzorcy pojawiło się zrozumienie, a zaraz potem panika. — Ooo nie! Nie wrobisz mnie w żadne bagno! Nic na mnie nie masz, słyszysz? Nic na mnie nie masz!

— Że Hakorękiemu uszło płazem, to jeszcze jak ciem mogem. Ale przyszłem tu dać w morde Malfoyowi i w morde mu dam! — uniósł się gniewem Chudy Artur.

Zawtórowali mu inni robotnicy.

— Całe szczęście, myślałem, że umrę z nudów — westchnął Lucjusz Malfoy oparty leniwie o barierkę i rad, że ktoś sobie o nim przypomniał.

— Dlaczego w międzyczasie nie ewakuowałeś się z fabryki, łajdaku? — podsunęła zaskoczona Arabella.

— Nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, nie mogłem tak po prostu _wyjść_ — wytłumaczył protekcjonalnym tonem geniusz zła. — Poza tym straciłbym okazję do przeprowadzenia waszej anihilacji. — Napotkał pusty wzrok proletariuszy i sapnął ze złością. — Dobrze! Sformułuję to tak, żeby wasze tępe, chłopskie mózgi to pojęły! Nie mam już Snape'a, nie mam krakena, ale mam sekretną wajchę. Pociągnę za wajchę i ta fabryka się zawali, grzebiąc was pod gruzami. Krótko mówiąc: wszyscy zginiecie! Co wy na to? — Wydał z siebie demoniczny chichot.

— Czy to nie oznacza, że ty również zginiesz? — zauważyła panna Figg.

Lucjusz Malfoy powolutku przekręcił głowę w jej kierunku, a jego oczy zwęziły się do cienkich szparek.

— Nie bądź taka sprytna, panienko. _Tego_ nie powiedziałem.

— Ale jedno implikuje drugie — docisnął Lockhart.

— Mówcie tak, żeby wszyscy rozumieli! — ofuknął go Brudny Harry, który wraz z innymi proletariuszami poczuł się wyłączony z dyskusji.

— Więc dobrze — poszedł na ugodę Lucjusz. — Więc może nie jest to mój najlepszy plan, jednak na chwilę obecną wystarczy.

— Nie możesz tego zrobić! — krzyknęła rozpaczliwie Arabella, wbijając pałające spojrzenie w roztaczającego wokół nieczyste wyziewy swojego umysłu Malfoya.

Arystokrata popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem, ale i litością, kładąc dłoń na wajsze.

— Ależ oczywiście, że mogę. — Poobserwował kilka sekund napiętą do granic możliwości twarz panny Figg. Westchnął zniecierpliwiony. — No dobrze, wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego nie mogę.

— Bo twój syn właśnie przeciął czerwony kabelek.

— Co takiego?! — Lucjusz podskoczył jak rażony piorunem i obrócił się na pięcie. — Synu nieszczęsny, co czynisz?! Rozum ci odjęło?!

— Wybacz, ojcze, ale nie mogę dopuścić do tego, aby twój plan się powiódł — odpowiedział młody Dracon z zarzewiem buntu wypisanym na gładkim obliczu. Powoli opuścił naznaczone zdradą kombinerki. — Muszę cię powstrzymać!

— Żmija wyhodowana na moim własnym łonie! Dlaczego, Draco?!

Młodzian uniósł dumnie głowę, wypiął do przodu pierś, wyprostował ramiona i odrzuciwszy opadające mu na policzki posrebrzane włosy, z emfazą oświadczył:

— Miłość, ojcze.

— Nie przy ludziach, Draco! — warknął Lucjusz zgorszony.

— Ja kocham!

— Ssssynuuu... — zaskowyczał senior.

— Ojjjjjczeeee... — zaskamlał Draco.

Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i nastąpiło krótkie spięcie.

— Jeżeli tam zejdziesz — wycedził powoli Lucjusz, emanując złą aurą — zawieszam nasze kontakty.

Draco wytknął język i ku osłupieniu ojca zszedł. Wyemancypowany robotniczy tłum przyjął go umiarkowanie życzliwie, ale był zbyt zaskoczony, by podjąć przeciw niemu jakąś skoordynowaną akcję. Młodzieniec dotarł do zydla, na którym siedział Brudny Harry, i upadł przed nim na kolana.

— Harry, mój oblubieńcu, przytul mnie czule — zaproponował tytułem zagajenia z iskrą nadziei w oku.

Zapadła ciężka cisza, pośród której zielonooki mściciel uniósł brew, po czym odparł:

— Spieprzaj, Malfoy.

W ułamku sekundy cały skrupulatnie konstruowany przez Dracona świat rozpadł się na kawałki i zwalił mu na głowę. Wstrząsający fakt: Harry, jego słońce na niebie, kazał mu się oddalić.

„Nie", pomyślał z beznadzieją szarpiącą wściekle wnętrzności. „Nie, i nie, i nie."

Czy to możliwe, że Harry go nie kochał?!

— On mi cosik błaznem podjeżdża — wyznał poufnie Chudy Artur swojemu sąsiadowi, śledząc perypetie dysfunkcyjnej familii.

Draconem targnął spazm rozpaczy i młodzian poczuł, jak pod jego stopami rozwiera się bezdenna czeluść wiecznego potępienia.

— Harry, nie! — krzyknął krzykiem, który rozdarł tkankę rzeczywistości. — Nie strącaj mnie w otchłań piekielną! Spójrz, klęczę u twych stóp w prochu tego świata! Poniewieraj mną, jeno nie odtrącaj, bo tego nie przeżyję!

— Idź, bo cię pogonię! — zezłośliwił się Brudny Harry, strząsając go ze swojej nogi.

— Depcz mnie! — na wpół zażądał, na wpół ubłagał Draco.

Wódz robotników wstał z zydla i bez wahania spełnił jego prośbę. Lucjusz Malfoy patrzył, żując plugawe przekleństwo. Co za potwarz! Miał ochotę zstąpić na dół i potrząsać pierworodnym tak długo, aż wszystkie klepki wskoczą z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Nie miał pojęcia, co za szaleństwo czy pomroczność jasna zmogła jego niewydarzonego potomka, lecz wiedział, iż gdyby dziad i pradziad młodzieńca — obaj obmierzli złoczyńcy — żyli, to ani chybi przewróciliby się w grobie.

— Czy już dość się nawydurniałeś, Draconie? — nie zdzierżył Lucjusz, uskuteczniając bezsilne oburzenie. — Testujesz moją iście anielską cierpliwość, synu.

— Nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz, ojcze! Nigdy nie czułeś miłości! — wygarnął mu junior.

— Korekta: czułem raz. — Po plecach seniora przebiegł dreszcz. — To było okropne.

Co prawda, maestro ciemności chciał ich zabić, ale Arabelli zrobiło się go nawet żal.

— Tak jak podejrzewałem, on jest po prostu niezrozumiany. — Lockhart ponuro pokiwał głową.

— Czego w mojej próbie zgładzenia was nie zrozumieliście? — warknął Lucjusz, zahaczając o parę kochanków pałającym okiem.

— Chcesz się przytulić? — zaoferował niepewnie pisarz.

— Nie chcę od ciebie niczego, załgany hipokryto, ty zdrajco własnej krwi, ty...! — nawymyślał mu Malfoy senior, a w jego wnętrzu natychmiast na nowo buchnął w górę piekielny ogień.

— Już ja tego gagatka przytule! — zgłosił się na ochotnika Chudy Artur, potrząsając energicznie widłami.

Zły arystokrata roześmiał się z lubością.

— Nareszcie ktoś konkretny. — Zwrócił się w kierunku najemniczych niedobitków. — Niech mi kto wytłumaczy, dlaczego mój ulubieniec wciąż żyje. Kazałem się nim zająć w pierwszej kolejności.

— Nie skrzywdzisz go! — Jakiś młody robotnik bohatersko zasłonił Chudego Artura własną piersią, jednak gdy Lucjusz namierzył go swoim spojrzeniem szakala, heros szybciutko połapał się w sytuacji. — Dobra, krzywdź.

Równocześnie z ostatnim aktem bitwy o fabrykę, zaledwie kilka kroków dalej rozgrywał się dalszy ciąg społecznej i rodzinnej dramy.

— Który z was to Ginny? — spytał rzeczowo Brudny Harry, podchodząc do siódemki zbitych w stado rudzielców.

— Ja — zapiszczał jeden z nich.

Mroczny mściciel zmierzył rudą istotę sceptycznym spojrzeniem. Lekko się skrzywił.

— Eee... No dobra, niech stracę. Wszystko tylko nie ten padalec. — Charknął i splunął, po czym odwrócił się do płochego stworzenia. — Ginny, szwendasz się za mną jak smród po gaciach już od kilku lat. Czy w związku z tym z braku laku zostaniesz moją żoną i spłodzisz ze mną dzieci, z których jedno nazwiemy Albus Severus, żeby wpienić Snape'a?

— EJ — zaznaczył swoją milczącą nienawistnie obecność Snape.

— Łiii, tak! — Zachwycony rudzielec rzucił się Brudnemu Harry'emu na szyję.

— Hej, to moje! — usiłował wpasować się w oba wątki jednocześnie Chudy Artur.

— A teraz daj pyska — zarządził Brudny Harry i przyssał się do twarzy swej chętnej wybranki.

Draco oniemiał ze zgrozy. Harry zdradził go na jego oczach, w dodatku z kobietą! Był pewien, że ta potworna wizja jeszcze przez długie lata powracać będzie w nocnych koszmarach. Zdewastowany, dogorywając na posadzce, wyciągnął trzymany w zanadrzu sztylet.

— Żegnaj, okrutny świecie. — Na rozgrzewkę postanowił się drasnąć.

— Wstrzymaj dłoń, młody Malfoyu — odwiodła go od mrocznego zamysłu Arabella.

— Chcesz się przytulić? — zaryzykował jeszcze raz Lockhart.

— Chcę umrzeć — zasmęcił Draco.

— To dobrze się składa — ucieszył się Brudny Harry. — Lucjuszu Malfoyu, poddaj się albo twój syn zginie!

— Ratują człowieka przed samobójstwem tylko po to, żeby go zabić — obraził się srebrnowłosy.

Drwiący grymas przyklejony do twarzy arystokraty nie zniknął, co trochę wszystkich zaniepokoiło.

— Pozwolisz mu na to, złodziejko w rajtuzach? — zakpił z przebiegłym uśmiechem pod nosem. — A gdzie moralność? Gdzie etyka?

— Ja tu daję po mordzie, a nie udzielam informacji — krótko opisał swoją funkcję Brudny Harry.

— Miałeś dobry pomysł, proletariuszu — pochwalił Malfoy senior. — Ale ja mam lepszy. — Skinął na stojących koło niego najemników. — Wprowadźcie ją!

Zbiry podprowadziły do barierki osępiałą kozę Aberfortha. Jej właściciel jęknął z rozpaczy.

— Nanoszę na twój plan małą poprawkę: jeżeli mojemu synowi spadnie choćby głos z pustej głowy, koza ginie.

Udręczone zwierzę smutno zabeczało. Brzemię odpowiedzialności przygniotło Brudnego Harry'ego do podłogi. Aberforth zawodził.

— Ależ ojcze... — zaczął Draco ze łzami w oczach, lecz rodziciel przerwał mu ostro:

— Milcz, Draconie. Policzymy się później. A zatem co uradziliście? — podjudził szyderczo proletariuszy.

— Nikczemniku! Nie bendzie ci to darowane! — pogroził Chudy Artur.

— Tak jakby mnie to interesowało, mój poczciwy człeku — ziewnął Lucjusz. — Zabiłeś już ją, najemniku?

— Jestem w trakcie, panie dobrodzieju! — zapewnił brutal, goniąc wystraszoną kozę wokół platformy.

Brudny Harry zacisnął zęby i pięści, a po jego skroni spłynęła kropla potu towarzysząca intensywnemu myśleniu i podejmowaniu trudnych decyzji. Czuł się zdezorientowany. Nikt go nie ostrzegł, że zdarzą się momenty, kiedy siła bicepsa nie wystarczy.

— Dobra — skapitulował, pokonany przez własny mózg. Machnął ręką na strachliwie skulonego Dracona. — Zjeżdżaj, zanim wpadnę na to, co robić. I jeszcze jedno. — Wskazał palcem na siebie, potem na Ginny, a potem znowu na siebie. — Kapewu?

Draco przełknął gorzką porażkę, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na to, jak jego wybranek publicznie gzi się z jakąś pospolitą chłopką, i ruszył ciężkim krokiem przegranego w stronę czekającego z surową miną ojca. Gdy szedł, widok, jaki roztaczał się po bokach młodziana nie był zachęcający. Tworzyły go spochmurniałe twarze robotników o różnym stopniu złowieszczości. Pewnikiem świerzbiły ich widły. Kiedy dotarł wreszcie na platformę, podeszła doń wypatrująca go wiernie niczym Penelopa Astoria i położyła mu dłoń na piersi. Jej oczy wyrażały ulgę i niebiańską miłość. Draco westchnął, godząc się z okrutnym losem, i nawet nie miał już siły walczyć z dziewoją, która natychmiast się przytuliła, zalewając go swą czułością.

„To już koniec", pomyślał, dryfując na lichej tratwie po morzu beznadziei, podczas gdy rozanielona Astoria pokrywała każdy cal twarzy młodziana słodkimi pocałunkami.

— Witaj z powrotem, synu marnotrawny — zaaprobował jego pojawienie się w okolicy Lucjusz. — A teraz UCIEKAJ.

— Co takiego? — nie pojął Draco. — To jest twój plan, ojcze?

— NIE MAM JUŻ WIĘCEJ PLANÓW, DRACONIE, WIEJ.

I tak oto Lucjusz Malfoy z rodziną u boku (zawsze to raźniej) pospiesznie zrejterował sekretnymi pasażami z fabryki, ścigany przez gnanych żądzą zemsty robotników. W końcu, jak to powiadają manchesterskie baby, i Lucjusz Malfoy dupa, kiedy ludu kupa. Koza szczęśliwie powróciła do swojego prawowitego właściciela, choć jeszcze długo dochodziła do siebie po doznanej z ręki arcyłotra krzywdzie. Ale z grubsza wszystko było dobrze.

* * *

Rozprawienie się z resztką armii najemników okazało się czystą formalnością. Chwile grozy przeżył natomiast Lockhart, który poderwawszy proletariuszy do walki swą obiektywnie dość czerstwą przemową, sekundę później zmuszony był wziąć nogi za pas („Nie krzywdźcie mnie, jestem artystą!"), gdy ci ruszyli za nim, przypominając sobie, że on też należy przecież do arystokracji. Ażeby zapobiec ekspresowej dekapitacji kochanka, interweniować musiała Arabella. Ledwo pisarz otrząsnął się po bliskim kontakcie z lasem wideł i kos, szybko upomniał się o niego Edward i panna Figg spędziła kolejną godzinę, prosząc tym razem nieugiętego kocura, by przestał zabijać jej wybranka. Mruczek zerknął na Lockharta nieco przychylniej dopiero wtedy, gdy ten nieśmiało wydrapał mu z futra pchłę. Sprytna, rozpasana bestyjka wykalkulowała, że co dwie pańcie, to nie jedna, więc może istnieje szansa, że się dogadają. Na niesławnej platformie, gdzie do tej pory panoszyło się jedynie zło i skąd rozsnuwał wcześniej obsceniczne wizje swych mrocznych pożądań Lucjusz Malfoy, rozsiedli się wygodnie chłopi, zażywając po bitwie zasłużonego odpoczynku, kijami tłukąc prowokacyjnie w barierkę i wyrażając prostą radość z faktu, że nie muszą wstawać rano do pracy. Wkrótce przybyły również ich baby, przynosząc im śniadanie, i doszło do wielu wzruszających momentów.

— Babo! — rozczulił się Chudy Artur. — Malfoy pogoniony, a nasza córa sie hajta z Brudnym Harrym!

— Chłopie! — odrzekła na to Arturowa. — A marchewkem kupiłeś?

— Lubisz kwidycz? — poznawał swoją przypadkową narzeczoną Brudny Harry.

— Jasne, że tak! — zapiszczała entuzjastycznie Ginny.

— A jaki kwidycz lubisz?

— Z kaszą!

Niebo zapłakało rzewnymi łzami.

— ...a to nie rodzaj puddingu?

— Malfoy, wrrrróóóć!

Arabella stała przed bramą fabryki, wpatrując się zadumanym wzrokiem w rewolucyjnie krwistoczerwony wschód słońca. Delikatny zefirek rozwiewał jej rozpuszczone włosy i muskał wyswobodzoną spod maski twarz. Na polu walki wciąż leżało wielu rannych i obrażonych, lecz każda Zmiana ma swoją cenę. Panna Figg była zdeterminowana, by ją zapłacić. Poczuła oplatające jej kibić ramiona i głos Lockharta wymamrotał jej coś do ucha.

— Proszę wyjąć różę z zębów, panie Lockhart, i powtórzyć to jeszcze raz — odparła cierpliwie.

Pisarz skwapliwie wypluł kwiat na ziemię, dyskretnie wyciągając kolec z języka. Chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz w momencie, gdy spojrzał na swą muzę, wszystko uleciało mu z głowy, pozostawiając wrażenie błogiej szczęśliwości. Następnie skłoniło go to do rozważań z pogranicza filozofii oraz psychologii poznawczej. Gdzie są granice seksowności człowieka? Jak bardzo seksownie może wyglądać istota ludzka, zanim dostąpi boskości? Czy seksowność jest nieodłącznym atrybutem ludzkości?

— Panno Figg — rzekł wreszcie pisarz — wpierw wdarła się pani do mojego sklepu i domu, a później serca. Chcę panią o coś tu i teraz poprosić.

— O co, panie Lockhart?

Wręcz niemoralnie niewinne oczy Arabelli sprawiły, że pisarz zapałał jeszcze bardziej szalonym uczuciem. Nasza bohaterka nie miała świadomości swojego nieziemskiego piękna — była na to jeszcze zbyt czysta.

— O rękę.

— Błagam, panie Lockhart, tylko nie znowu moja ręka. Chyba dość się już pan nią... Och — urwała Arabella. — Och — powtórzyła, odnotowując dobrotliwy uśmiech artysty.

— Nie jest pani pewna swoich uczuć? — zmartwił się Lockhart. Zrobił minę zbitego psa, lecz wziął się prędko w garść. — Rozumiem. Poczekam.

— Nie dał mi pan szansy...

— Arabello!

— Gladys?! — szepnęła z radosnym niedowierzaniem panna Figg, odwracając się.

Ponętna brunetka wyniuchała odpowiedni moment na odgrzebanie się spod zwalonego kotła tak, by nie zwrócić na siebie zbytniej uwagi patrolujących rejon robotników.

— Gladys! — załkała ze szczęścia Arabella i przyjaciółki po stosownym rozbiegu padły sobie w objęcia. — Chwileczkę. — Nasza bohaterka coś sobie nagle przypomniała, odsuwając seksbombę na odległość ramion z już zdecydowanie mniej uradowaną miną. — Kiedy ostatnim razem się widziałyśmy, chciałaś mnie zabić!

— Ach, _to_. Daj spokój! — Gladys wydęła usta, licząc, że jej się upiecze.

— Nie, nie, Gladys. — Arabella zacisnęła palce na ramionach przyjaciółki. — Wytłumacz się, ale to już. Tak się nie robi!

— A ty mnie uderzyłaś. Wielokrotnie — zauważyła Gladys z wyrzutem.

— To coś innego, to była obrona konieczna! Poza tym nie miałam pojęcia, że to ty!

— Hej, bo zaraz znowu się pokłócicie — usiłował załagodzić Lockhart.

Z oczu Gladys trysnęła wcale udatnie fontanna łez.

— To on mnie do tego zmusił!

— Kto? — Arabella mocno nią potrząsnęła. — Zdradź jego imię, Gladys!

— Zegar!

— Jaki zegar?

— _Ten_ zegar.

— Ach. — W umyśle panny Figg zakiełkowało ziarno grozy, gdy uświadomiła sobie, o jakim czasomierzu mówi przyjaciółka.

— Wzmocnił moją nienawiść i zazdrość względem ciebie — wytłumaczyła brunetka, osuszając łzy i łypiąc ukradkiem, czy płacz podziałał. Na Arabellę zawsze działał.

— Czyli tak naprawdę byłaś cały czas pod jego kontrolą? Gladys, tak się cieszę! — odetchnęła z ulgą panna Figg, lecz coś jej jednak zazgrzytało. — Czekaj... „Wzmocnił"...?

Gladys zrobiła krok do tyłu i zamachała uspokajająco rękami.

— W każdym razie skonfiskował go Lucjusz Malfoy, ja go nie mam!

— To niedobrze. To zgoła fatalnie. — Lockhart zmarszczył brwi. — Panno Figg, czy uważa pani, że pan Mafoy wykorzysta ów zegar do dalszego szerzenia nierządu?

— Bez wątpienia — odmruknęła z ponurym przekonaniem Arabella, przeczuwając niechybny nawrót intryżki.

— Jeżeli chodzi o obecnego tu Gilderoya Lockharta... — podjęła ostatnią rozpaczliwą próbę Gladys.

Panna Figg spojrzała na nią wyczekująco.

— Być może tak nie wygląda, ale on skrywa całą masę mrocznych sekretów. Chodzą o nim różne pogłoski... — zasiała wątpliwości jej podstępna kuma.

— Słodzę Earl Greya — wypalił defensywnie pisarz. — Ale to chyba może mi pani wybaczyć? — zapytał skruszony.

— Czy ty przypadkiem nie jesteś jego zadeklarowaną fanką? — zauważyła Arabella.

— Och no, w porządku. — Gladys zatoczyła krąg oczyma. — Jednak jak przyjdzie co do czego, potrafię zachować zdrowy dystans.

— Widzę, że pragniesz mojego dobra, Gladys. Dziękuję — odrzekła z głębi serca panna Figg, pozwalając się czule objąć Lockhartowi. — Możesz być pewna, iż uwzględnię twoje uwagi.

Lśniące loki Gladys żałośnie oklapły.

— Ej, słit bejbe, nie spinaj się — pocieszył ją snujący się po okolicy ochroniarz pisarza, kładąc jej swoją wielką dłoń na ramieniu. — Coś wymyślimy.

— Niby co? — żachnęła się Gladys. — Moje życie właśnie straciło sens.

— Jestem przystojny, a ty piękna. Czego więcej potrzeba nam do szczęścia?

Seksowna bogini spojrzała nań z zastanowieniem, taksując go wzrokiem.

— Rozumiem twoje wahanie. Nigdy nie spotkałaś kogoś takiego jak ja i boisz się, że nie jesteś dostatecznie dobra. — Przekontemplował jej rubensowskie kształty. — Otóż zaręczam ci, że jesteś. Nie dbam o to, co mówią inni. Gorący z ciebie towar i już.

Pod powiekami Gladys wezbrały tym razem autentyczne łzy. Chciała z wdzięczności rzucić się ochroniarzowi na szyję, lecz ponieważ ta znajdowała się zbyt wysoko, poprzestała na wtuleniu się w jego mięsisty brzuch.

— Tylko ostrożnie, bejbe, mam grupę inwalidzką.

— Dziękuję, panie ochroniarzu — szepnęła z afektem brunetka.

— Ależ proszę, kochanie... Mów mi Richard.

Do świętujących zwycięstwo nad burżuazją i szczerzących w uciesze swój bezząb robotników podeszła zasadniczym krokiem dziewczyna w szarym płaszczu z przytwierdzoną do pleców tabliczką: „W.E.S.Z albo śmierć".

— Przepraszam, że przerwę te prymitywne, patriarchalne celebracje, ale czy skrzaty stanowią przynajmniej trzydzieści procent obecnego tu tłumu?

Chudy Artur rozejrzał się i podrapał po łbie.

— A cholera wie.

— Tak podejrzewałam. — Dziewczyna zmarszczyła z obrzydzeniem nos. — W takim razie to zgromadzenie nie ma racji bytu, proszę się natychmiast rozejść.

— Ale czego ty właściwie chcesz, kobito?! Guza szukasz?

— To mi wygląda na poważne zakłócenie ciszy nocnej, jak sądzisz, Bazyli? — zagaił auror, stojąc nieco dalej na wzgórku i aproksymując wartość materialnych strat.

— Się wie, Maurycy — przytaknął jego towarzysz, rozglądając się łapczywie w poszukiwaniu ręki Narcyzy Malfoy do obcałowania.

Oboje nie kryli swojego zadowolenia z faktu, że Lucjusz Malfoy zniknął. Aurorzy zamarli, po czym popatrzyli na siebie ze strachem i podejrzliwością, w oskarżycielskim milczeniu kwestionując nawzajem swoją płeć.

Tymczasem Arabella i Lockhart stali, trzymając się za ręce, zwróceni twarzą w kierunku wschodzącego słońca, wieszczącego rychłe nadejście rewolucji. Panna Figg wiedziała, że to dopiero początek, że wciąż pozostawało wiele do zrobienia — tak wiele fabryk do zaorania pod piaskownice, tak wiele tłustych, uchachanych od sprośnych uciech podbródków do walnięcia! Miała świadomość tego, że burżuazja nie podda się bez walki i że będzie stawiać opór. Jednak nie bała się niczego, gdyż teraz nie była już sama. Mogła liczyć na ochoczą pomoc swoich proletariackich braci i na mężczyznę, który — choć głupi jak but — szczerze ją kochał. Za plecami kochanków miłość skruszyła mury fabryki, grzebiąc pod gruzami tę część robotniczej gawiedzi, która nie zdążyła pierzchnąć lub nie dała się rozgonić wojowniczej emancypantce.

— Pokażę pani niebo — obiecał namiętnie Lockhart, przypieczętowując swe uczucie pocałunkiem.

I — ach! — pokazał. Przez teleskop, ma się rozumieć.

* * *

By oszczędzić drogim czytelnikom konfuzji oraz nurtujących pytań, naszkicujmy jeszcze pobieżnie w kilku zdaniach sytuację czarnych charakterów tejże opowieści. Snape Hakoręki w ramach pokuty za popełnione przez siebie zbrodnie zmuszony był czas jakiś stać z chochlą na rogu ulicy i rozlewać miejskiej biedocie z gara darmową zupę, żeby zadośćuczynić za wszystkie pajdy, które niegdyś odjął pracownikom od ust. Jednocześnie wytrwale konstruował w głowie plan zemsty na Harrym Potterze. Co się zaś tyczy imć Lucjusza Malfoya, to musiał on salwować się ucieczką z miasta. Młody Draco również skończył tragicznie — ożenił się. Z kobietą.

**wesoły koniec**

* * *

_**A/N:** Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy zainteresowali się tym opowiadaniem, a zwłaszcza tym, którzy znaleźli chwilę, żeby zostawić pod nim swój komentarz._**  
**

_Wkrótce będą jeszcze obiecane przypisy :)_


	7. przypisy

**przypisy**

* * *

W spisie pominięto nawiązania do kanonu HP, które są, jak się wydaje, mniej więcej rozpoznawalne, oraz zwroty, które już na dobre weszły do powszechnego użytku (np. pomroczność jasna, siłą i godnością osobistą [właściwie: siłom i godnościom osobistom] itp.) Mogło się zdarzyć, że o jakimś nawiązaniu zapomniałam wspomnieć, za co z góry przepraszam, więc jeżeli czytelnikom wybrany fragment z czymś się kojarzy, istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że to skojarzenie jest właściwe. Kolejność przypadkowa.

1. „Przyczajona jak tygrys i ukryta jak smok" – film _Przyczajony tygrys, ukryty smok_

2. Snape Hakoręki – nawiązanie do _A Very Potter Musical_

3. „Spojrzał na plecy rodziciela, westchnął i wyrył na poręczy słowo FATUM." – Przeżywający duchowe katusze Draco, skrobiący cyrklem po poręczy, to nawiązanie do scenki z Frollem w powieści Wiktora Hugo _Katedra Marii Panny w Paryżu._

4. „Choć niepokoi mnie, czy zbyt szybko wymierzając razy, nie przytępiłeś aby odrobinę bólu." (Lucjusz) – dosłowny lub prawie dosłowny cytat z polskiej wersji filmu animowanego Disneya _Dzwonnik z Notre Dame;_ autor wypowiedzi: sędzia Frollo

5. Astoria wręczająca ubogim ciasteczka to nawiązanie do Marii Antoniny, która według anegdoty miała powiedzieć: „Nie mają chleba? Niech jedzą ciastka!".

6. „Czyż nie jest pięknym ich śpiew?" – nawiązanie do _Drakuli _Brama Stokera: „Listen to them — children of the night. What music they make_."_

7. „SZOK I NIEDOWIERZANIE!" – ukłon w stronę nagłówków na Wirtualnej Polsce, gdzie swego czasu co drugi zaczynał się w ten sposób

8. „Panie, jesteśmy nędznymi robaczkami czołgającymi się w prochu u twych stóp! — wyjęczeli aurorzy, bijąc mu pokłony. — Okaż litość!" – Cała scenka z aurorami terroryzowanymi przez Lucjusza Malfoya jest nawiązaniem do scenki z filmu animowanego Disneya _Herkules_, w której Hades terroryzował Bóla i Panika.

9. „My, z Bożej Łaski Lucjusz Malfoy, czynimy wiadomym piszcie głąby szybciej co następuje" – nawiązanie do _Zemsty_ Fredry i scenki „mocium panie"

10. „Następny dzionek był dziwnym dzionkiem, w którym rozmaite znaki na niebie i ziemi zwiastowały jakoweś klęski i nadzwyczajne zdarzenia." – _Ogniem i mieczem_ Sienkiewicza

11. „W próżni nie ma życia, jest tylko śmierć." – wiekopomna wypowiedź Saurona z trylogii filmowej (z powieści jej nie pamiętam)

12. „Z Malfoyami poczciwey rozmowy nie masz, bo plemię złodzieyskie, tedy wszelką gadkę zaczynay dawszy wprzódy w pysk." – cytat z instrukcji dla husarii w: _Tarcza Żołnierza y Rycerza Ziemie Koronney_, autor nieznany; w oryginalnej wersji zamiast „z Malfoyami" jest oczywiście „z Wołoszynami".

13. Róg Arabelli, którym przyzywa ona zastępy proletariuszy, to nawiązanie do rogu Gondoru.

14. „Kim jesteś?! — spytała dramatycznym szeptem, nie licząc przy tym na normalną odpowiedź. — Twoim sennym koszmarem!" – nawiązanie do filmu animowanego Disneya _Mulan_ i scenki, w której Mushu ma swoje pięć minut

15. krzyk Wilhelma – na Youtube: watch?v=cdbYsoEasio To chyba wyjaśnia wszystko.

16. pojedynek Arabelli i Gladys w kadzi z wodą – kołacze mi się po głowie, że w jakiejś telenoweli była scena, w której dwie kobitki biły się w fontannie. Wydaje mi się, że to mogła być _Dynastia_, ale głowy nie dam.

17. Siwe kobyłki Brudnego Harry'ego to nawiązanie do siwej kobyłki z powiastki Tolkiena _Rudy Dżil i jego pies_.

18. Sam Brudny Harry to nawiązanie nie tylko do kultowego filmu z Clintem Eastwoodem i parodia fanonicznego tzw. super!independent!powerful!dark!itd!Harry'ego, ale przede wszystkim upamiętnienie jednej z najgenialniejszych dyskusji fandomu HP dotyczącej tego, czy Harry i pozostali bohaterowie cyklu się myli. Niestety, nie pamiętam już, czy ta dyskusja miała miejsce na forum Mirriel czy gdzie indziej.

19. „Widok Snape'a diabelską sztuczką pełznącego po murze do góry" – nawiązanie do Hrabiego Drakuli pełznącego na oczach przerażonego Harkera po murze w powieści _Drakula_ Stokera

20. Sposób śmierci Jamesa Pottera to nawiązanie do scenki z bumerangiem z serialu _Sherlock BBC_, odcinek _Skandal w Belgravii._

21. „Wtedy, na tamtym balkonie... Miałem dopiero czternaście lat!" – nawiązanie do sceny balkonowej z Serii Herbacianej oraz dyskusji na jej temat

22. „A marchewkem kupiłeś?" – reklama Cyfry +

23. „Na polu walki wciąż leżało wielu rannych i obrażonych" – jeden z moich ulubionych kwiatków maturalnych, autor nieznany

24. „Nie męcz duszy, panie Lockhart" – nawiązanie do ekranizacji _Ogniem i mieczem _Sienkiewicza; w oryginale adresatem tej prośby był Bohun.

25. „Młody Draco również skończył tragicznie — ożenił się." – powieść _Katedra Marii Panny w Paryżu_ Wiktora Hugo (tłum. Szumańska-Gross): „Phoebus de Châteaupers skończył również tragicznie - ożenił się."

Sformułowania takie jak: „Zaczęło się!", „To miejsce stanie się twoim grobem!", „Uwolnić krakena!" itp. ciężko przypisać do jednego źródła, bo pojawiają się w naprawdę wielu filmach, tak że z grubsza wiadomo, czego można się po scenach z nimi spodziewać (np. Gdy jakiś bohater bogobojnym głosem oznajmia: „Zaczęło się!", wiadomo że wkrótce nastąpi totalna demolka.)

* * *

**prawdziwe zakończenie przebiegle umieszczone po napisach końcowych**

— Nic nie dało się zrobić, panie mecenasie.

Obrażony Lucjusz Malfoy siedział w fotelu naprzeciw ogromnego, mahoniowego biurka z ręką na temblaku, nosem jak wiśnia, włosami w nieładzie i innymi oznakami lekkiego nadszarpnięcia. Z powodu wściekłej determinacji proletariuszy ucieczka z Manchesteru okazała się dla arystokraty trudniejsza, niż to sobie roił, i nie obyło się bez pewnych komplikacji. Jednak żył i to było najistotniejsze. Natomiast kwestia tego, jak długo taki stan rzeczy miał jeszcze trwać, pozostawała pod dużym znakiem zapytania. Lucjusz Malfoy, choć złoczyńca rzadkiej maści, wiedział doskonale, że nie należy rozdrażniać bytów potężniejszych od siebie, z którymi nierozważnie zawarło się niegdyś sojusz. Nie tylko groziło to poważnym uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu, lecz obejmowało także inne, równie nieprzyjemne konsekwencje, przed którymi nie sposób było się obronić za pomocą gładkich słów czy racjonalnych tłumaczeń.

Skondensowany mrok po drugiej stronie biurka przysłuchiwał się opowieści okrutnego arystokraty z życzliwym zainteresowaniem, w skupieniu temperując ołówek. Sprawdził jego ostrość, po czym dmuchnąwszy w temperówkę, odłożył ją pedantycznie do przybornika. Malfoy ukradkiem otarł czoło jedwabną chusteczką, w napięciu czekając na reakcję rozmówcy. Mrok sięgnął do miseczki po orzecha, zgniótł go z trzaskiem, a następnie wyłuskał spomiędzy łupin miąższ i schrupał go ze smakiem. Lucjusz znów osuszył kroplę potu spływającą po skroni. Mrok podumał chwileczkę nad rozłożoną na blacie planszą do scrabbli, aż wreszcie, wyraźnie zadowolony, ułożył z literek wyraz „ZGON".

— Panie mecenasie — jęknął arystokrata, nie będąc w stanie dłużej znieść wypełniającej powietrze grozy. — Manchester nie jest jeszcze absolutnie stracony, wciąż możemy go odzyskać! W trakcie mojej chwalebnej misji wszedłem w posiadanie artefaktu o niezwykłej wręcz mocy...

Z kłębiącej się ciemności wystrzeliła ku niemu mglista macka. Malfoy skulił się w fotelu, lecz widmowa kończyna ominęła jego szyję i podryfowała niespiesznie w stronę stolika, na którym stał, emanując chłodnym spokojem, Czarny Zegar. Niemal czule oplotła się wokół niego i przeniosła delikatnie na biurko, po czym wpłynęła z powrotem w mrok, w którym naraz rozwarły się czerwone oczy. Gdy spojrzały w dół na czasomierz, błysnęła w nich obmierzła satysfakcja. Czarny Zegar odwzajemnił owo wnikliwe spojrzenie i pomiędzy dwiema wielkimi świadomościami nawiązało się w tym momencie ciche porozumienie.

— Panie mecenasie, proponuję przeprowadzenie kontrataku na odległość. Powrót do Manchesteru, by wziąć odwet na pospólstwie, w obecnych, rewolucyjnych okolicznościach byłby nieroztropny — odważył się wtrącić Lucjusz Malfoy, nerwowo rozluźniając halsztuk pod szyją. — Ledwo uciekłem przed śmiercią.

Z mroku powoli wychynął blady, kanciasty podbródek, a zaraz potem usta, które ułożyły się w szeroki i bardzo złowrogi uśmiech. Czarny Zegar złowieszczo zacykotał.

**definitywny koniec**


End file.
